


Stag Beetles and Broken Legs 鹿角虫与断掉的腿

by boundless_sea



Series: Stag Beetles and Bonus Scenes 鹿角虫与额外内容 [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Suicidal Ideation, 中文翻译, 详情请见原文预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 66,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boundless_sea/pseuds/boundless_sea
Summary: 蓝湖岸边一次偶然的相遇阻止了奎若做出一个悲惨的决定。
Relationships: Relic Seeker Lemm & Quirrel (Hollow Knight), The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: Stag Beetles and Bonus Scenes 鹿角虫与额外内容 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753516
Kudos: 15





	1. 业余地质学研究

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stag Beetles and Broken Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400464) by [Aryashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryashi/pseuds/Aryashi), [relationshipcrimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes). 



里姆不怎么离开塔楼的理由显而易懂。游荡于街道和长廊间的感染躯壳已经足够骇人了，根本无需提及那永不停息的雨。然而即便理由充分，虫子也是不能永远待在室内的。多数时候里姆会在自己塔楼里的众多储藏室中进行搜寻。那里面有着几乎无穷无尽的物资，也许早在瘟疫带来覆灭之前，是某些商会或者百货商店在掌管着它们。这些物资足以让里姆度过他的余生了。

但问题在于，虫子也不能一直只吃贮藏起来的食物。所以在躯壳格外没精打采，或者被其他东西吸引了注意力的时候，里姆会悄悄地穿过永远被水浸湿的街道，乘坐电梯前往蓝湖。那里的渔获还算说得过去，只要处理得当，就几乎不会吃出感染的味道。更重要的是，他能借此听听别的声音，而不是只有没完没了的雨水敲打玻璃声以及他的钢笔刮擦声。

里姆已经很久，很久没有在蓝湖岸边见到其他虫子了。

多奇怪啊！他这么久以来遇见的第一只虫子，居然正在往自己的外壳里塞石头。

里姆僵住了。那只虫子也僵住了。

“啊。”那只虫子说。

“你在干什么。”里姆明知故问道。

“呃……嗯。”虫子说。

这么说并非出于乖僻——尽管里姆很难再举出其他词汇来形容自己的性格——但在他看来，如今才来自我了断实在是有些迟了。有成堆的日志、日记和陈旧的新闻记载，在泪水之城为了避免瘟疫蔓延而被封锁，与圣巢其他部分隔绝时，相当一部分的虫子绝望地认为既然早晚都是死，倒不如早点自我了断来得痛快。一时间，前往蓝湖的有去无回之旅成为了潮流。随后理所当然地，虫子们意识到在瘟疫肆虐的情况下躯壳并不会真的死去，于是便有第二波恐慌爆发，之类之类的——重点是世界末日已经到来，而里姆真诚地认为如今还活着的每只虫子都和他一样，全是脾气怪、性格坏、耐性差的老混蛋，哪怕你用铁棺材把他埋在地下深处，他光是出于怨气都不会乖乖地死掉。最坏的情况早已发生，能支持你选择往外壳里塞一堆石头然后沉到蓝湖底的一切好理由全都是百年以前的旧闻了。

“我在……”那只虫子的目光四下游移，就仿佛从沙子中会浮现出一个借口，又或者他本就有一番解释，只是不小心把它落在了附近。虫子所能看见的只有石头、沙子、枝叶以及他那插进地里的骨钉。即使隔着这样一段距离，里姆依然能看出它做工精良，但他情有可原地没有专注于它。那只虫子一无所获，他重新面对里姆，然后说：“……收集石头。”

这话掷地有声。

“收集。”

“对。”

“嗯。”里姆将鱼竿架在肩上，往前走近了，“不，不，你不能就这样把它们塞进外壳。”

“抱歉？”

“它们会到处乱磕然后坏掉的。你是业余的？或者是哪门子的蠢蛋？显而易见，如果你打算要收集什么东西，那你至少要按正确的方式来。你难道对文物保护一无所知吗？”

“呃，”那虫子说，“……不，我不能说自己知道。这不属于我的专业。”

“是了，这就能解释清楚了。好吧，那就放这吧，”里姆说着，将他打算用来装鱼的袋子递了出去，“把它们放进来。”

“我不能拿你的袋子，”虫子说，“我现在很好，没必要为我操心。谢谢你，但——”

“文物搜寻者里姆。”

“这是你的全名？”虫子有些好笑地问道。

“当然，姓文物，名里姆。”

“我是奎若。”虫子说罢犹豫了一下，就好像他还应该补充些别的头衔、名字或者身份，但他再一次闭上了嘴。“就叫奎若。”

“我本该说幸会，奎若，”里姆道，“但看圣巢现在的情况，我很难说有什么东西是值得庆幸的。把你的石头放进这个袋子。”

“但——”

“你叨叨得越久，我们在这站着的时间就越长。因为我是绝对不会独自离开的，”里姆说，“据我目前所知，像你这样的白痴只要我一挪开视线，就会一跤绊倒跌进湖里淹死。”

奎若神色不变：“我肯定白痴到会让这种事情发生，对吗？”

“对。”里姆晃晃袋子，“石头。进袋子。”

奎若慢慢地将石头从他的外壳转移进了里姆的袋子。他瞄了里姆一眼，看起来——好吧，里姆希望自己能说奎若看起来很尴尬，但他不能这么说；奎若看起来就像他很清楚该如何使用身侧的骨钉一样。但石头全都一个接一个地进了袋子，里姆并没有因为想阻止一个白痴把自己淹死在蓝湖里而被捅个对穿。等石头都被装好，里姆斩钉截铁地合上了袋子。

“应该把这些带回我的店，”里姆说，“我姑且算是在经营收集文物的生意，假如说这年头还有什么是可以被当成生意来经营的话。如果你用正确的工具把它们打开，说不定会发现什么有价值的东西在里面。”

“在一堆石头里。”奎若说。

“你不这么认为？”

奎若友好地举起双手：“如你所说，我是业余的，很可能还是个蠢蛋。你才是专家，你来判断就行。”

“我 _就是_ 专家，”里姆说，愉悦得不情不愿，“而专家说在圣巢最为不起眼的地方也藏着秘密。不过你是个旅行者，我想你也知道这点。你们这些旅行者总是跑来跑去，在世界末日也能发现花朵和阳光。”

奎若犹豫了。奎若一定正在思考很多事情，里姆想，因为里姆能切实地看见他脑子里的齿轮在转动。

“我曾是来圣巢见证各种景色的，”奎若说，“确实。”

里姆拎起袋子，把它递给了奎若，没有对奎若使用的过去时态发表任何评价。“那就来吧，我的店里有些工具，你可以用它们看看里面有什么。”

“多贴心的邀请啊，只可惜我并无意打扰。”

“我难道看起来像是那种很乐意被人打扰的类型吗？”里姆说。“这是公平的交易。你用我的工具，而我则能得到你的骨钉保护。我来时路上的躯壳都很安分，但回程它们就未必如此了。”

奎若看了自己的骨钉一眼，它依然插在满是沙子的湖岸上。纵使隔着这么远，里姆仍能看出它被保养得很好。如果里姆没猜错，它应该是用纯矿石制成的。他无法从远处看清上面细致的雕纹，但那纹路无需精心保护也很易于辨认。隔着十步远，里姆就已经确定这柄骨钉出自某个特定年代的骨钉匠之手，因为武器与文物间唯一的实质区别便是武器从来无法长久。

奎若盯着骨钉看，就仿佛它是件陌生之物，是被他忘却了再突然记起的东西。然后他叹息，走上前去，把它拔了起来。随着他的动作，骨钉发出刮擦的噪声：它被插进了地表之下的一块石头中，而不是插在柔软的草皮里。这至少解释了它为什么能无依无靠地立在那里。

“很好。”奎若轻巧地将骨钉滑进腰带，动作轻而易举地令人生畏。无论看上去有多精致，那柄骨钉都绝不是装饰品。“我希望你住的离这不远？”

里姆咕哝：“除非你觉得去泪水之城算是千里迢迢。”

在这整一段对话中，奎若头一次真正振奋了精神：“啊！确实，那是个安家的好地方。”

“呵。那里总是又冷又湿，根本没什么‘好’的。”

奎若笑了：“我同意你说的冷，可圣巢真的有哪个地方是不潮湿的吗？”他走近了，速度因年岁而有些缓慢，但步伐颇为自信，“我很难得才能找到一个不会在我外壳上蒙层水雾的房间。”

“水 _雾_ ！”里姆步履不停，用他的鱼竿比划着，“水雾和 _水滴_ 之间那可是天壤之别！水雾悄无声息地出现，而水滴无论怎样都吵闹至极。”

“我以为你之前批判的是潮湿，而不是噪音。”奎诺回头，眼里闪着一道光。

“我可以一心二用。”

*

即使历经时光与朽败，泪水之城依然耀眼。它是圣巢华美皇冠上最为璀璨的宝石。在建造这座城市时，王国中最优秀的建筑师们创造出了一个既美丽又实用的首都，每个广场都被雕琢、打磨得能够完美衬托永无止息的雨水。一个更加实际、更加狭隘的王国也许会将城市建在别处，或者与潮水对抗。但圣巢的虫子绝不如此。相反的，他们在永恒之雨中看见了典雅，看见了光蝇灯笼朦胧却仍然折射着的光芒之美，听见了水滴落在玻璃上断续奏出的欢快韵律。

数不胜数的尖塔，最为坚固的建材使它们屹立至今。流淌而下的雨水不会消减它们，流水无尽而耐心的侵蚀被聪颖的工程师们引导着远离支柱与地基。再过一千年，这些高塔依然会矗立。即便是下水道也蕴含着智慧与宏伟，使无休止的水流沿着不可数的水渠流动。路面上从不会有积水，因为它们全都流入了下水道与沟渠之中。

在工程师之后，是艺术家和工匠。他们精细打磨城市的形象，锻造钢铁、雕刻石料，用仔细的双手和炽热的火焰塑造出数以千计的窗户玻璃。这座城市是统一的，骄傲地伫立在一起，是这个位于世界正中央的王国之核心。

啊，多么野心勃勃，多么无畏无惧。

愚蠢得多么不可理喻。

一具生前从未创造过任何东西的笨拙贵族遗体倒在了奎若的骨钉之下。他的动作精准，那些不幸挡在了他们路上的感染躯壳全被轻易地解决了。又或者更准确地说，那些躯壳的不幸之处在于他们无法被回避。引发骚动是毫无必要的。

如果能看见自己的骄傲与喜悦是如何堕落成愚昧的颓废，然后变作混乱的恐惧，最后腐坏得只能蹒跚而行，那些建设了泪水之城的匠人们一定会感到惊恐。这是成倍降下的天罚。恰如里姆所说：愚蠢得 _不可理喻_ 。任何称职的历史学家都知道，建造之物最终总会迎来毁灭。

里姆调整了一下肩上的鱼竿，另一个念头突然窜进了他的胡思乱想：如果里姆出于捕鱼的目的前往了蓝湖，结果却带回了一个有着漂亮骨钉的陌生虫子，这样一来奎若是不是也算他的“战利品”呢？

里姆窃笑一声。奎若听见了笑声，但他只是看了里姆一眼，什么也没问。像他这样经验丰富的旅行者明白胡思乱想是怎么回事，那源于独自度过的、除了自身之外无以为伴的众多时间。但眼下情况依然特殊，里姆也许要对自己编出来自娱自乐、消遣时间的病态笑话进行一番解释。他人的陪伴对里姆而言并非常态。他还没堕落到跟躯壳聊天的地步，谢谢。

“搭电梯上去。”里姆生硬地说，他指指点点着，不做任何解释。

“跟着标牌走？”奎若道。

“你注意到了不是么？要为生意打打广告。”

“最近来做生意的顾客多吗？”奎若问道，听起来很愉快。

“络绎不绝，”里姆面无表情地说，朝电梯控制杆踹了一脚，“成群结队。不把我的外壳扒下来，他们誓不罢休。”奎若很可能用手遮住了一个微笑，等到电梯下来，奎若让里姆先进了电梯。

或许里姆实在是独处太久了，但他很好奇，奎若的这份彬彬有礼能在他整洁的文物架子上取得怎样一个位置。世界已经终结，还要礼貌做什么？是非判断、道德价值、骑士精神，这些来自旧日的文物该被归置到何处？理论上，一切事物都有其价值——大概。哪怕只是出于好奇心，任何东西都是可以被重拾的。城市的景象随着电梯上升而消失。

奎若手中装石头的袋子落在了里姆门前，就好像奎若已经忘掉了自己编造的、使他们一同回到这里的借口——也就是奎若之前显然在往自己的外壳里“收集”石头。（如果你要 _撒谎_ ，那你至少应该做到从一而终。）“那就来吧。”里姆说。

奎若茫然地看着他。噢，沃姆在上，他真忘掉了。

“你希望我邀请你进来喝茶还是怎样。”里姆没好气地说。

“噢！”奎若说，听起来是在恍然大悟后发出的同意声，然而奎若却接着道：“不，呃，我必须……恭敬地回绝这份邀请。你很亲切，可我不能再呆在这里，用自己的麻烦打扰你。就如今的情况而言，我恐怕会是个令人失望的伴侣——”

“ **停一下。** ”里姆说。

“——而这对你也不公平。就我个人而言，我在旅途中遇到了许多充满活力又有趣的人，当然了，如果你想找谁一起共度夜晚，你一定能找到其他更能满足你需求的人。你的年龄和经历不会成问题的。你无需执着——”

“不你闭嘴别再说了，”里姆说，“我的意思是 _道具_ 都在里面。”

奎若茫然地看着他。

“用来探索你石头的道具。”

奎若皱眉。

“是 _字面意义上_ 的工具，像锤子和凿子，用来探索真正的、地质学意义上的石头。”里姆快速地澄清，“因为 _这_ 就是你去蓝湖的理由，去收集石头和手工艺品。”

“噢！”奎若道。

“ _也就是说_ ，”里姆清晰地说道，仔细地阐明自己的话语，“我在邀请你进来， _用_ 那些工具——”

“是的，是的，我懂了！收集石头，你店里的工具。是的，当然了。”奎若清了清嗓子。

“——而我要请你喝的是真正的、与性暗示无关的茶——”

“让我们进去吧。”奎若说。

里姆抬眼望天，打开了店门，同时质问那些死去的神明：分明只是想做点好事的他，凭什么要招来这些扯淡。

多么奇怪，仅仅是因为多了另一个人的存在，熟悉的工序就变得陌生了。里姆甚至数不清他为自己煮过多少壶茶，然而眼下有奎若坐在里姆小小的书房里，他就觉得自己的每个动作都不在状态。平时在等水烧热的时候他都做些什么？肯定不是站在原地盯着水壶看，可里姆现在所能想到就只有这件事了。气氛沉重、尴尬，只有从外面传来的、无止息的雨水拍打声能穿透其中。他应该现在就把茶壶和茶杯拿出来吗？还是说他应该等开水烧好？他应该准备些食物吗？他究竟储备了些什么食物？其中肯定没有能和茶水搭配的。

见鬼了，里姆从何时开始在意起这些事情了？茶就是茶，而且他的茶好得很！茶是从四个街区外的一间专卖店里拿来的，那里虽然废弃已久，但却保存完好。更何况，光是坐着环顾里姆存放真正 _罕见_ 工艺品的私人空间，奎若看起来就已经十分满足了。

当然，里姆没有关上厨房的门。向某人发出邀请并不会让里姆突然变蠢。

“你的收藏真是……令人叹为观止。”奎若说着，目光落到了一个保存完好的国王神像上。听起来他很真挚，言语中敬畏的调子令里姆情不自禁地洋洋自得。

“那当然了。当我说自己在收集文物时，你难道以为我在开玩笑吗？”尽管如此，里姆还是抱怨道。他没必要为此表现得太过感激。

“我之前确实这样以为。”奎若说，伸手要碰一个更为古老的刻字石板，“现在这年头，收集文物没什么意义——几乎没有市场，不是吗？”

“市场是有的，那就是我。另外如果你要拿那个的话，把手套戴上。”里姆说道。与此同时水壶烧开了，里姆把它从炉火上拿下来，将沸腾着的水倒进了他（实用且典雅）的茶壶里，然后把小小的托盘端到了咖啡桌上。奎若已经老老实实地挪开了手，在尽可能贴近而不会触碰到的距离仔细观察着文字，完全地沉浸其中。茶需要泡一会才行，所以里姆利用这段时间将今晚准备用于研究的物件整理了出来。

他拎出一盒工具，落在工作台上发出哐当的重响。“文物保护多半在于恰当的养护和工具。”里姆说。

“这些工艺品全都被保管得很好。”奎若继续说道，他只是半心半意地听着。他的注意力从那些文字（一种艰深而且很可能独一无二的方言，里姆只翻译了一半）上转移开，重新看回里姆架子上那一列庄严、高贵的雕像。“昂贵得不可思议的东西，国王神像……”

“它们是非卖品，也不是用来展示的。”里姆回答，“我 _兼是_ 买家和卖家， _也是_ 收藏家。”

“多么细致入微的眼光，你的架子上摆满了爱。”

里姆咳嗽。他 _十分_ 确信奎若为自己刚说的话尴尬了一瞬，所以他将工具盒推给奎若。“快点。在我吃灰之前从里面选一个，等着你动手呢。”

奎若最后看了那袋石头一眼。这是他承认自己并不是在收集石头的最后机会了。里姆用珠子般晶亮的眼睛看着奎若，心中好奇事已至此，他是否还会变回彬彬有礼的模样，然后从店里离开。（然后去哪？回蓝湖吗？）如果奎若愿意承认事实，这是最后的机会了。

“谢谢你。”奎若却这样说了。

里姆不耐烦地挥挥手，把茶倒上。茶泡得还不够久，但他需要喝一杯。手握着茶杯，他一屁股坐在工作台前。隔着一小段距离，奎若挑出了一个小放大镜和一把手术刀（用来干嘛？这不过是块见鬼的石头），然后回到了扶手椅上。里姆低下头，掏出一个用防腐油布裹着的神秘蛋，心无旁骛地开始工作。那个小骑士一次性卖了两个给他；他有一堆积压的工作要做；他丝毫不觉得尴尬。他是个把迷途的虫子拖回自己商店的老手了，没错；关于如何强行回避谈及一次未遂的自溺，他经验丰富。什么，你没有？显然说服某人在大灾变的残局中继续活下去是件全世界人民都干过的事情。

里姆抬头看了一眼。奎若凝视着里姆装满了圣巢历史的架子，面露疲惫与渴望。桌子上的茶壶完全没有被碰过。

“你可以碰它们，你知道的，”里姆嘟囔道，“戴个手套就行。”

“我不能。”奎若说。

“呸，我说你可以。”

“我不能。”奎若顺从地重复道。

噢，原来这只迷途的虫子身上还带着个孤零零的戏剧包袱，现在里姆也被卷入其中了。神明和沃姆在上啊。

他将放大镜片架在一只眼睛上，开始一层层地剥开神秘蛋，他所用的镊子、小刀和迷你剪刀细小得有如骨钉的尖端。金属工具剪裁和敲击的声响掩盖了外面雨水拍打的声音。随着外边的光芒渐暗，路灯中的光蝇逐渐安定，店里也暗了下来。等他再次抬头看时，奎若已经闭上了眼，他坐在扶手椅里轻柔而缓慢地呼吸着，湖石几乎要从他的手中滑落。骨钉依然忠贞地待在他身旁。在更明亮的光照下，骨钉的利刃上有铭刻在闪耀：流畅且延绵，没有组成任何文字或者图案，却深深刻着关切。

里姆不是个策划者，他是个收藏家兼业余历史学家。他不会假装自己知道该怎么对付这一整个——奎若的这堆事情。在文物搜寻者的商店里不会找到答案，有的只是故事，而从中反映出的诸多人生使它们依然沉重，并且耐心地待在自己的架子上。所以里姆只是咕哝一声，调整了一下眼镜，重新回到漫漫长夜的工作之中。

一个小时后，里姆才发觉自己忘了给奎若倒一杯茶。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注
> 
> 里姆几乎要崩溃得以头抢桌了，但因为有神秘蛋所以他克制住了。众所周知，这是官方设定。
> 
> 译者注
> 
> 开头里姆拿自己头衔开玩笑的原文是First name Relic, last name Lemm，直译应为“名文物姓里姆”，但此处按照中文习惯进行翻译。


	2. 好商人，坏商人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 里姆最不喜欢的顾客光临了。

档案馆。废土的凌冽之风吹打着他的外壳。他嘴中的味道恶心、泛着橙色并且病恹恹。他一手握着骨钉。他的骨钉插在蓝湖岸上。乌姆飘浮着穿行于透亮的水箱之间，里面盛装着他能读懂的荒谬词句；乌姆无声地尖叫着，但他还是听见了。莫诺蒙的视线。一双眼睛，晦暗之中隐藏着他无法理解的意味。即便是现在，当奎若试图将其拿近一些时，那图像便会消散，有如温泉上方的雾气一般：尽管是温暖所产生的幽魂，却丝毫不能使人感到温暖。

雨声如鼓，流水汩汩，酸液冒泡的滋滋声与嘶嘶声，落在沙砾湖岸上的足音。这里很安静。感谢上苍创造了这样的安静。这全然无声的声音是奎若所听过的最为平静的声音。

他的骨钉尖端朝下，插在蓝湖的岸上。一柄骨钉被他那矮小、四处漫游的朋友握在手中。亮出利刃，发起挑战；利刃插进乌姆腐坏的核心中；利刃插入莫诺蒙的心脏中。

如今只有宁静。

他的骨钉尖端朝下，插在蓝湖的岸上。一名身穿灰色披风的漫游者，个头小小，年岁不明。一只漫游者的手伸了出来。一只握着纯粹骨钉的漫游者之手，挑战继续。陌生的眼睛从插在蓝湖岸上的骨钉转向奎若。骨钉不会再从湖岸中拔出了。它会留在这里。奎若会留在这里。

这里只有宁静。

他的骨钉尖端朝下，插在蓝湖的岸上。雨水在他脚下。这里是泪水之城奇景的源头。不再有未解之谜，不再有未见之景，不再有未竟之战。一只漫游者的手伸了出来。一只握着纯粹骨钉的漫游者之手，挑战继续。一只握着奇异、泛光骨钉的漫游者之手。

不，蓝湖岸边只有宁静。奎若不会再去任何地方了。这是奎若所知的最为祥和之地，他觉得自己只需要一些运气，便能让其维持永恒。

*

奎若在睁眼时便已经知道他的梦境只不过是梦而已，它们很快就会消失在他头脑的角落，然后被遗忘。

他看见的第一样东西便是一双黑如墨水的虚空，距离他的脸只有三寸远。

奎若吃了一惊，本能地伸手去抓自己的骨钉。一条毯子从他肩头滑落，他的手指并没能碰到金属。他身处在一间书房中，雨滴拍打着他左手边的玻璃窗，而位于他正前方的便是他那矮小的漫游者朋友。它坐在他身边的沙发上，抬头凝视着他，一如既往的斯多葛派作风。但这却是头一回：它伸出一只手，紧紧地贴在了奎若脸上。

奎若眨眼，试图理解它想要表达什么，此时另一个声音响了起来。

“行了，够了！我让你进来这里，并不意味着你可以对我的客人无礼。”

缓慢地，那只小手抚摸着奎若的脸。

也许奎若真的死了，也许他还在做梦。（自从瘟疫爆发，他觉得做梦与死亡之间并没有太大区别。）这个面无表情的漫游者，在与奎若相处的所有时间中都没有说过一个字的它，将骨钉插进了乌姆心脏的它，挑战螳螂领主并且赢得胜利的它，眼下绝对没有在抚摸奎若的脸。

啊，不，它显然在摸。

它甚至又摸了一回。

“我说过别折腾了，”里姆没好气地跟漫游者说，“你的朋友就在这，他甚至还活着，我也没把他煮了吃掉。”

小小的漫游者满意地放开手，跳上长椅，坐在了奎若身旁，就好像这里和散布圣巢各处的其他长椅并无区别，这只不过是在无可预测的道路上的一次偶然相遇。

“不，你不能留下！”里姆厉声道，“那是奎若的座位，而这里是储物的后房!只有我和我的雇员能进来！前台才是顾客该待的地方。”

漫游者直直地看向奎若，然后看回里姆，就仿佛奎若足以构成它坐在这里不挪窝的理由。奎若坐直身子，揉掉自己眼中的睡意。

“他是特例，就算你们认识彼此，也不代表你能享有同样的权利。”里姆讥讽道。

“我当着你的面在你家里睡着了，”奎若说着，短促地笑了一声，“真难堪啊。”

至于里姆，他还坐在奎若上次看见他的位置：在他的桌旁，戴着镜片，依然研究着昨晚的那个神秘蛋。反观奎若，他也还坐在自己最后记得的位置上：盯着里姆放满了圣巢历史的架子，冷掉的茶水放在近旁的一张桌子上，唯一的不同是他身上盖着一条滑落了一半的毯子。

“别弄得好像你造成了很大困扰一样，”里姆说，“你只是一直在睡觉。然而 _这家伙_ ，那就是另一回事了—— _这家伙_ 看见我拿着你的骨钉，就不愿意离开我的商店，直到我把它放进来。我推测你们彼此认识。”里姆想了想，“否则事情就会变得很诡异了。”

“不，不，我们认识。”奎若说着，向漫游者投去打量的一瞥，“至少我是这样认为的。”

漫游者抬头看向奎若。漫游者的骨钉耐心地卧在它的膝头。（ _漫游者的骨钉插进乌姆腐坏的核心中——_ ）

“我们确实时不时地遇见过，”奎若说，“你来找我，我很感动——”（ _莫诺蒙的水箱，空虚且冰冷_ ）“——但我们都该出发了。里姆，我不是故意在你面前睡着的，我为自己的逾矩道歉，也感谢你慷慨的招待。但我已经打扰了这么久，而且我的打扰还引来了我这位小朋友的效仿。我们应该回归正途了。”

奎若站起来扫视房间，寻找自己的骨钉。里姆像真正的收藏家那样把该做的都做了，他用一个空皮套把这件武器装了起来，正式地挂在了墙上。在腰间别着武器入睡对奎若来说并不新鲜，但身边有人会对此表示关心倒是十足的新鲜事。然而奎若一站起来，漫游者就开始疯狂地打手势。

“怎么了？”奎若问。

漫游者不容回绝地拍打着它身侧的长椅。

“真抱歉，我的矮个子朋友，但恐怕我不是很理解。”奎若说道，就仿佛他看不出这是在无比直白、明显地邀请他坐回去一样。

“我想它是在——”

“我们现在就走。”奎若打断了里姆，然后将骨钉从皮套里抽了出来。

他转过身，一个漫游者日记贴到了他眼前。

“什——”奎若茫然地看向他的小个子朋友，说，“这是……”

看着那个日记，奎若辨认出了一些字眼： _……荒地向更深处蔓延……空气……比传闻的……更毒……准备……酸性……融化了一只虫子的外壳……在我年轻时落下的酸液——_

“这是来自真菌荒地的？”奎若问。漫游者将日记放进他手里，奎若更仔细地观察了起来。“噢，我懂了——在这篇记录之后，荒地的酸性指数一定有所上升……真迷人！我不觉得有其他同时期的记载存在，所以我也只能听信这位早已死去的漫游者了，不是吗？”

“让我看看。”里姆说着，将脖子探过了桌子。他对奎若道：“这个值两百吉欧。”对漫游者道：“少给我装模作样。我知道你一旦来卖东西，那就肯定找到了比这更好的。”

“两百吉欧？”奎若问。

漫游者指了指漫游者日记，然后拿出了一个装着吉欧的小袋子，这大概就是它的钱包。它指了指袋子里面。

“朋友，你弄错了。”奎若很快地说道，“我只是在这过了一夜，还没到在这里 _工作_ 的地步呢。而且看这情况，我不觉得文物搜寻者想要招工。还请你见谅，我们俩真的该从里姆的私人房间里出去了……”漫游者的肩上有什么东西动了一下。

在接下来的两分钟内，奎若极快地获知了 _许多_ 关于他这位四处游荡的小个头朋友的信息：比如说有着斯多葛派的作风。强壮，这他已经知道了。正在执行一项得到莫诺蒙祝福的任务。（杀死了莫诺蒙。）

除此之外，它显然还将圣巢半数的残砖断瓦都藏在了披风下面。

日记、铭文牌、闪亮的石头、骨块的碎片、编织者丝线制成的记录——里姆将它们全检视了一番，无动于衷地吭了一声。“这个值五十。”里姆时不时地对奎若说话，仿佛指望着奎若能知道他把吉欧放在了哪里，这样就能给漫游者找来的东西付钱了。“这个二十—— _不_ ，我不会开得更高了。想要更多吉欧，那你就要拿更好的东西来。给我国王神像，你这爱挑逗人的小混蛋；我知道你手里有的。”

漫游者看起来像是调动全身翻了个白眼，它在自己的披风里翻找，最终摸出了一个国王神像，但它却没把神像递给里姆，而是给了奎若。

“拜托，我已经告诉你——”

“等一等……”里姆打断了他的话。从对话开始到现在，里姆头一次站了起来。“那是……不，哪怕是你也不可能找到这个的。”

国王神像的珍贵性不言而喻；在圣巢覆灭前，它就相当于是崇高地位的象征。至于后来，奎若并不太了解（也不太确定自己是否 _应该_ 记得），但他猜测神像的价值在乱世中只会水涨船高。这个神像的外形比奎若记忆中更尖锐，上面的国王尖端朝下地握着骨钉，这很不常——

等一下。

“ _疯冠军的神像？！_ ”奎若脱口而出。

里姆转向他，一个兴奋的笑容从他胡子后面浮现出来。“哈！我就知道！这些特点太鲜明了，不可能弄错的！”

奎若将神像从漫游者手中接过来，小心翼翼地观察着：“我不能断言，但……只有一个神像是被赏赐给卓越战士的，而这上面的设计元素都相当符合。”

里姆点头：“也是唯一一个描绘国王携带武器的神像。如果要我打赌，我 _胆敢_ 说关于他携带武器的描绘十分少见，而这正是其中之一。无论出于什么目的，国王都更倾向于用其他方式展现自己的力量。”

奎若的脑子飞快转动，挖掘出他曾仔细管理（并且记得）的历史碎片：“尽管他并不是滥用武力之人——根据我听闻的传言，竞技场是他提出的主意。”

“没错，但你不能忘了那是与螳螂部落关系十分紧张的时期。如果我没弄错，螳螂们直到 _现在_ 都没有发展出货币；他们的权力观念纯粹基于身体与意志的强大。”

“确实！在当时的情况下，建设竞技场是展现圣巢力量的一种途径，表示我们能做到同样的事，只不过是为了吉欧和娱乐——作为一种 _运动_ ——卓有成效地嘲弄了螳螂们那庄严的、更有仪式性的神圣战斗……”

里姆挠了挠胡子：“可这又能让我们对冠军本人了解多少呢？”

“这就超出我的知识范围了，我从没亲自见过她。我只听到传闻说有一系列事件使她觉得自己的胜利遭到了玷污，然后她就逃进了王国边缘外的荒芜之中。”

“假若事实如此，那她一定是在逃跑时留下了这个。”

奎若和里姆立马一起扭头看向漫游者，漫游者则微微地摇头作为回应。

“不管你是在哪找到的，这都只是国王神像而已，”里姆顽固地说，“我不会调价。一如既往，800吉欧。”

漫游者把自己的身子挺到最直（态度无比严肃，奎若真心希望它要是没有矮得如此夸张就好了）并且怒视着里姆（态度同样严肃，但假如它的脸能做出表情，那说不定会更有威慑力）。

“里姆，你一定能再多给点吉欧的，”奎若说，“我们刚刚当着它的面讨论了一番这个神像的重要性。”

“哼……”里姆捋了捋胡子，“一定要这样吗？这起了个坏头。”

“这可能是个坏头，但也可能不是。说到底，如果越稀有的东西越值钱，那么勇敢之士一定会受到鼓舞，给你找来更稀有的东西。”

“是的，显而易见。”里姆说着，靠回椅背，手指交叉着撑在大腿上，“但难道真的有 _哪个_ 神像比其他国王神像更稀有吗？每个国王神像都有故事。它们 _全都_ 值800吉欧，一个子儿也不多。”

奎若用手托着下巴，思索着说：“但如果是相当引人入胜的一个呢，来自于圣巢历史中无比特殊的一个时点……”

“……好吧，好吧！居然为了顾客的好处而向我施压！850吉欧。”

奎若笑了。才涨了50吉欧！“1000吉欧。”他反对道。

“1000吉欧！荒谬至极，”里姆说，奎若能从他的语调中听出，他知道这个价格是完全合理的，“900，一锤定音。”

 _一锤定音_ ，里姆说得就好像他能让谁稍微相信他真的会任由这样一个国王神像从自己手中溜走似的。奎若用手指碰了碰自己微笑的嘴角：“950。如果你不介意贬低这些工艺的话，那就这个价了。我们都知道开价一千吉欧已经够低了。”

“925再加上……”里姆转过身，在他的桌子抽屉里翻来找去，而奎若努力让自己不要为他无可救药的吝啬叹息。他拿出了一块锻造过的铁：“925再加上这个免费赠送的玩意。这回彻底是 _一锤定音_ 了。”

“这是什么？”奎若凑近了，但他并没能看出更多东西。这就是块铁，并不完整，但也没有损坏。他看不出哪里是头哪里是尾。

“毫无头绪。”

“你给国王神像开的价格只有925吉欧还有……一块垃圾。”奎若说。

“它是什么东西的一部分。”里姆说，听起来完全不像是在为了省下区区25吉欧而公然撒谎，“如果这个苍白的漫游者能把它所归属的东西带回来，那我可以多付一点。”

老天和沃姆啊。都这年头了，虫子真的有必要把钱包捂得这么紧吗？奎若转而面对漫游者：“你怎么看？你能接受吗，朋友？”

漫游者思索了一会，一动不动地看着那块铁，奎若知道这说明它感兴趣。它点了点头。

好吧，既然 _它_ 没有意见，那奎若也会想办法悦纳这场拦路打劫的。“是个大家都满意的方案，”他宣布道，拍了拍手，“那么里姆，你把吉欧放哪——”

奎若停住了。他将这整一段交流在自己脑子里过了一遍。

这不对劲。他是从什么时候开始变得自在的？他不是应该上路了吗？他在干什么，就好像他属于这里——这里，在里姆的店里，在这不恰当的时间与地点，远离他所应当生活并且殒命其中的档案馆？

“在前台，右边第二个抽屉。”里姆说着，将一把钥匙递给了奎若，而奎若立刻接了过来，整个人魂不守舍。“既然你这么想给它吉欧，那你就自己动手。 _我_ 要把这个……随便什么玩意包起来。”里姆一把抓过那块随便是什么玩意的铁，快步走到储放包装布的房间另一端去了。奎若拿着钥匙，缓慢地照他说的做；他去了外面的房间，走到前台，打开了右边第二个抽屉，把钱箱拿了出来。

现在站在柜台后的奎若就像是个真正的收银员，手里拿着能取得商店现金的钥匙，准备要完成一次以吉欧换物的交易。他盯着自己的手，仿佛那并不属于他一样。

就好像他是在这里 _工作_ 似的。

漫游者拍打着柜台顶端。像身处于梦境一般，奎若解开了钱箱，数出九百二十五吉欧，吉欧消失在漫游者的钱包里，钱包又消失在漫游者的披风下。

里姆回来了，手里的铁块被一块旧布包裹着，上面还绑着一条细皮绳，他把这东西递给了漫游者。“小心对待，”他警告道，“这很重，而且比你还要大——”

漫游者接过这个几乎比它还高两个头的铁块，缓慢地把它塞进了自己的披风，铁块完全地消失其中。

“好吧，”里姆说，“这还挺合理的，我想。”

漫游者非常热情地指了指奎若又指了指里姆。

“呃，”里姆反感地说，“确实。”

“什么？”

“你居然也热衷于历史，”里姆跟奎若说道，就好像奎若错过了一个巨大的公告，而里姆指望他理解那上面写了什么，“我的收藏规模变大了许多，这是事实，而我也 _可以_ 招个帮手……尤其是一个懂得用骨钉的帮手，毕竟那么多的感染躯壳都觉得泪水之城是它们的领地……”

但里姆在奎若脸上看见了什么，导致他经过反复考量的话语突然中断了：“我只是在阐述事实，别在意。我不能插手你的人生。你可以随意地接受——又或者不接受，你乐意就行。”

漫游者却没被吓住：不知为何，它的肢体语言显得更加饱含期待了。实在是太不幸了，因为奎若早已下定决心要让这些期待落空。“这事实可真讨喜，”奎若说，“但如我之前所言，我真的要出发了。”

“赶着去什么地方吗？”

“或许并不赶，但我必须要走了。”

“具体是去哪？”里姆说道。就好像里姆觉得只要他发问，奎若便会坦然承认自己打算径直回蓝湖去似的。

“总之是别处，”奎若回答。他把钥匙放回柜台，将骨钉从悬挂着的鞘中抽出——

但在奎若转身时，有什么东西抓住了他的手。包裹住他手指的是一种奇怪的、几乎有些凉快的触感，光滑得异常并且牢固到了极致。奎若转回去，再次遇上了小小漫游者一片空白的脸庞。

奎若从没有真正享受过与他这位矮小的漫游者朋友进行交流的乐趣。那些不说话的虫子通常会手语；不会手语的虫子通常会比划；至于连比划都做不到的虫子，他们会利用表情，至少传达出自己的喜悦、悲伤、烦躁，等等。然而自从奎若认识这个小漫游者以来，它从不说话，从不用手语，从不打比划，甚至连情感都不表达。它会写字，但它只在自己的地图上写字。它会画画，但它画画并不追求艺术或者愉悦。奎若偶尔遇见的这位朋友只做三件事，而且做得相当不错，那就是漫游、战斗和保持沉默。

事到如今，奎若才后知后觉地意识到它用沉默表达了一切：在各自的旅途中共享一张长椅的沉默，在档案馆的沉默，在蓝湖岸边的沉默。奎若曾暗自感慨这是怎样一个既怪异又美妙的生物，而他如今依然这样认为。多么浩瀚且不可捉摸的一个朋友啊，如果他们之间真能算是朋友的话；但在此时此刻，奎若确切地意识到自己很可能并不了解他这位漫游的朋友，然而他的朋友却了解 _他_ 。

一瞬之间，奎若倏忽察觉到漫游者究竟有多么的渺小。他们的每一次交流都需要奎若低下头去对上它的视线，而它则需要伸长脖子才能对上他的。他知道它很有本事，他不仅亲眼见证过，还见证过它身后被清理得干干净净的道路（档案馆里散落着欧玛不断消解的遗骸），但在一瞬之间，头一遭的，奎若所能看见的只有——

（ _“它们都只是孩子。”长长的、凝胶状的卷须环绕着一个装有文字的小瓶子，“完成计划只需要一个孩子，但即便如此——和任何项目一样，只有经历了成千甚至上百万次失败，才能得到一次完美的迭代。在创造成功的途中，失败品也是必要的，而与此同等必要的便是抹消所有失败品，只将成功留下。”_

_一段由莫诺蒙亲自写下的记录在那个小瓶子里来回漂浮。那是一段计数，一个死亡统计，被装在了精致、易碎的玻璃之中。_

_“奎若，亲爱的。请帮我拿一个锤子来。”_ ）

小小的、凉凉的手抓得更紧。漫游者的双手是那么的小，它们只能勉强握住奎若的一根手指。

奎若缓缓地将他的骨钉挂回墙上。

“对的，当然了。”奎若几乎不假思索地说，“你还有很多钱币没拿到呢，不是吗？要给其他那些东西付的钱。”

漫游者点头。它的手松开了，但只松了一点点。直到奎若走向钱箱的方向，它才彻底放手。

“里姆？”奎若说道，只不过那些字眼更像是从他嘴里飘出的，“我们的朋友能从剩下那些东西里得到多少钱？”

“两千零六十五！”里姆在后房里大喊，漫游者快速地敲打着柜台。“多一个吉欧都不行！”敲打变得更加快速且凶猛，“不要屈服！你那番鬼话只能从一个老人身上骗出这么多钱了！”

漫游者无声地哼了一下。奎若又一次数起了一堆数量荒唐的吉欧（里姆到底是从哪里搞来这么多吉欧的？），他按照种类和面值清点吉欧，把它们一堆堆地码放好，看着一个简单的事实自动地呈现在他眼前。

“你真的很喜欢我留在这，对吗？”奎若问。

这一回，他如愿以偿地得到了一个斯多葛式的注视。

“我想，在同一个地方待上一段时间也是有好处的。”奎若说。他将五块的吉欧推成整齐的一列，十块的推成另一列。“比如说，相较于猜测我接下来会出现在哪张长椅旁，清楚知道该到哪去寻求我和我的帮助会更好。我说得对吗？”

苍白的脑袋歪了歪。但最终，似乎有些迟疑地（漫游者真的迟疑过吗？），它点了头。

恰如奎若所想，里姆和漫游者当然会希望有他在身边，就连奎若这样的人也是有点用处的。即使在找回记忆之前他就已然十分博学，而且还带着一柄趁手的骨钉。现在的他甚至更有用了，毕竟他能时不时地找回一些记忆的碎片。任由一把非常好用的骨钉和一个颇具娱乐性的历史知识竞答题库在沙滩上朽烂？这实在是没什么道理。只要还有人渴望他的技能，奎若就会再多待一会。

他会待在这，直到他们从他身上再找不出任何价值。

因为奎若知道他们一定会的，问题只在于时间早晚。就算放在收藏家眼中，像他这样一个破破烂烂的文物又能派上什么用场呢？一个年老的、半吊子的学者兼骑士能在这个既不需要学者也不需要骑士的时代派上什么用场呢？档案馆已然消逝，奎若的记忆有一半也随之而去。乌姆已被击败，莫诺蒙……

当奎若将吉欧放入漫游者敞开的钱包时，漫游者歪着头仰望奎若。

“既然你坚持，那我会考虑一下文物搜寻者提出的建议。”奎若最终说道，“这样的话，如果你在战斗中再次渴求我的帮助，那你就知道可以上哪找我了。”

漫游者的头歪向另一侧，它可能是在提问，又或者是在表达忧虑。

“这不成问题，我自愿向你提供帮助。需要我的时候请别犹豫，”奎若说，“我总是乐意效劳。”

漫游者放心地松了口气。奎若朝它安慰地微笑，这一回他自己心中也感到宽慰：说到底，像里姆和他的漫游者朋友这样的文物搜集者，他们保存文物也仅仅是着眼于它们的价值。奎若还不至于自以为是到无可救药的地步。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注
> 
> 原文对小骑士使用的代词是they，并无性别含义。综合中文的表述习惯，最终选用“它”作为小骑士的代词。
> 
> 斯多葛派(stoic)是原作中奎若在蓝湖对小骑士做出的评价，意味着不以苦乐为意的品格，该学派主张顺从天命，宠辱不惊。
> 
> 欧玛(Ooma)是迷雾峡谷里会自机狙爆炸的大水母。


	3. 雨天蓝调

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 和奎若一起生活要比里姆想象的难得多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _哦？你在这场可怕的暴雨里做什么？_   
>  _喷泉很壮观吧？要是我们没淋成落汤鸡的话肯定更有心情观赏它。_   
>  _上面的骑士是个大人物。这里的铭牌提到了它的“牺牲”，语气感觉有些不祥。_   
>  _可能它死得很惨烈，但在牺牲之中达成了目标。_   
>  _我收集的所有古董都没能告诉我它到底说的是什么。_

里姆并不喜爱交谈。他的社交技能仅限于谈论满是灰尘的古老物件，难得的一些例外也基本都是为了那些更加古老、积攒了更多灰尘的物件。满是灰尘的古老物件不会叫里姆说话，也不会（更为糟糕地）让他谈谈自己，更不会（ _最为糟糕地_ ）发起闲聊。

他宁愿面对一大群的感染躯壳，也不乐意跟人谈论天气。显然，社交礼仪更能够包容逃离前者的举动，但想要逃离后者就没那么容易了。你首先要找一个永恒不变的、人口组成只有行尸走肉的废弃王国，然后藏身其中，这样你就可以回避闲聊了。这只是个非常具体的例子，绝对跟里姆本人没什么关系。

然而 _重点_ 在于，里姆毫无保留地允许奎若留在自己无人且无闲聊的幸福小店里。他允许了——只有神和沃姆才知道 _为什么_ （关于做好事什么的，随便吧）——但他确实允许了，并且立即绷紧了神经，准备应对无法回避的每一次闲聊。救救他吧。

现实却并非如此。

相反的，奎若花了大量时间长久地凝视窗外，聆听雨声，也许是在等待他矮小的漫游者朋友回来。无需敦促或鼓舞，他就把后房打扫得比里姆亲自动手还要干净，而且还敏锐得有些吓人地察觉到里姆偏爱以何种方式整理生活空间。在技术细节上里姆无可抱怨，而他也无法解释自己日渐明显的一种感受——分明现在有两个人一起生活在这间店里，但如果只看房间，外人是绝对无法发觉这一点的：里姆的私人物品全都散布在各个角落，然而奎若的私人物品却还是只有一个旅行包，塞在门旁就好像随时准备离开一样。

有时奎若会走到里姆店门外俯瞰城市建筑间的长廊，但他从不会走得太远，而且总是随身带着骨钉。他仅仅是站在空空如也的长廊里，将一只手搭在骨钉柄上。“我喜欢观光。”奎若曾这样解释道，但里姆认为在五天之内把同样的长廊观赏十次绝不可能 _真的_ 有什么趣味。

从技术层面来说，这是里姆所能想到的最不痛苦的同居形式了。一切都无可指摘。奎若似乎很擅长让自己派上用场，也很擅长让自己趋于隐形，以致于里姆怀疑奎若之前眼眸明亮、心情激动地翻看手中国王神像的模样是自己凭空想象出来的。

一天，里姆走进后房，发现所有东西都被重新归置了一遍。

当奎若找到他时，里姆已经沉迷于研究这套归档系统有半个小时了，而奎若所做的第一件事竟是不识时务地道歉：“我只是被迷住了。”他说道，看起来简直像是被责骂了一顿，“我想把你昨天买的盾牌收起来，所以这里应该很容易就能恢复……”

“这些文物是按照 _社会阶级_ 分类的。”里姆打断道，然后在奎若还没来得及误解前就接着说：“你这疯子，这 _太天才了_ 。”

奎若的脸色亮了起来：“这很天才，对吧？这不是我想出来的主意，我应该提一句的，我想自己以前只是理所当然地接受了这套系统，但我一直觉得先按阶级排序再按时代排序非常便于研究社会等级是怎样随时间发展的。”

“你可以从中 _看出_ 骑士阶级的诞生！”里姆高兴地说，查看着摆满了骑士纹章和骨钉残骸的架子，“看这把质地普通的剑，再看这把设计相同但却使用了苍白矿石的，这是因为贵族采用了‘私人骑士’模式——剑身上的雕花图案并不仅仅是阶级的象征，还是 _出身_ 的象征。五十年过去，骑士阶级中几乎不再有低等生物了。”

奎若点头，指向旁边的一组物件：“将这段进程与贵族工艺品的变化并排放置，你就能看出一套实践程序是怎样演化出自成一派的、拥有独特仪式和文化规则的完整阶级制度的。如果我记得没错，这段转变相当的戏剧化。”

“假如只看记载，你会以为这番转变是在一夜之间发生的。也许贵族的神秘色彩使他们不愿承认自己需要被某只拿着武器的老虫子保护。”

“又或者，是哪个出于好意的雇佣军使某位皇室成员难堪至极。两者皆有可能”

“老天啊，我甚至没法想象苍白皇室内部的文化约束。根据记载，泪水之城贵族区里的礼仪要求就已经够严格了。真是浪费，”里姆说，“为了帮助日渐减少的真贵族树立一个完美的正面形象，需要有充分的个人安全保护以及虔诚奉献所必须的内心平静，而忠诚的骑士可以做到这一点！这提供了一个为社会所接受的理由，允许你将一个人带在身旁，而这个人绝不会背叛你，手中的骨钉永远为你所用——还有那些优质到令人咋舌的骨钉。”里姆神色不悦，“然而他们却选择把自己的骑士打扮得像性感尤物一样。要不是因为骑士阶级采用了精英领导体制，我就会宣布这一堆破事全是贵族阶级在矫揉造作。”

奎若清脆地笑了一声。“ _什么_ 体制？”

“圣巢恐怕只有骑士阶级是不看出身的，不是么？只要有功绩就能跻身其中。”

奎若戏谑地轻笑，但什么都没说。

“骑士头衔所蕴藏的逻辑说明只要你能证明自己的价值，”里姆皱着眉头说，“那你就能在圣巢的上层阶级谋得一席之位。”

“然而这种事从未发生，”奎若说，“在实践中，骑士头衔依然受到出身限制。因为必须要有人 _把_ 你封成骑士才行，而拥有册封骑士权力的虫子绝不会把这份荣耀授予一个来自德特茅斯的无名之辈。”

“我相信一定有例外。”

“给我举 _一个_ 仅仅是因为功绩而被封为骑士的人，”奎若说，“ _一个就行。_ ”

里姆愤愤地摊手：“好啊，我肯定做不到，不是吗？他们全死了。你不可能说服我相信社会规则从未被打破过；规则生来就是要被打破的。说到底，看看你自己——你就带着一柄顶级做工的骨钉四处乱逛，而且很可能对自己手中骨钉的品质一无所知。”

奎若的态度有所变化。“哦？”他说，语调像是被逗乐了，“是这样的吗？”

噢，老天和沃姆啊。首先，里姆这辈子都没有跟谁友好相处过。有人甚至得出结论，说里姆之所以在文物和历史上投入那么多时间和精力，是因为他只能理解它们。（不用说，讲这种话的人既无礼又讨人嫌。）所以里姆注意到了奎若的变化，但仅凭他的人生经历，他没法确定变化的具体内容和原因。

好吧，得了。也许里姆只要无视困扰，它便会自动消失。困扰就是这样的东西。

“是的，你手里的骨钉是我见过最为优质的骨钉之一。你 _一定_ 注意到刃上的雕刻了。”

“我不知道自己有没有注意到什么，”奎若说，“说到底，我才是那个对自己骨钉显然一无所知的人。”

里姆奇怪地看了奎若一眼，试图逐字分析奎若刚说的话。奎若朝里姆露出一个温和且愉悦的微笑，娴熟地将利刃抽出，双手捧着将其呈递了出来。“怎样？你打算向我介绍我自己的骨钉吗？”

无视困扰，困扰便会自动消失。困扰就是这样的东西。

里姆握住剑柄接了过来，感受着它沉稳的重量与完美的平衡。“嗯——好吧，这看起来像是纯正的矿石合金，来自浪漫主义锻造时期。”

“嗯哼。”

“之所以叫这个名称，是因为当时的骨钉匠很少接到高品质的订单，所以他们可以对每一件武器都全情灌注。每一部分都被打造至完美，细致谨慎到不可思议的雕刻与蚀刻，剑刃锋利得可以切割空气。”

“嗯哼。”奎若说，脸上的神色愉悦且期待。

“当然，因为每一柄骨钉都精致得不可理喻，贵族便开始将它们当作定情的信物相互赠送，讽刺的是，将这样的骨钉赠送给真正需要使用这鬼玩意的骑士竟然成为了阶级间的一项丑闻。当然了，前提是你相信传说。”

“精彩至极，”奎若说，“再跟我多说点。”

“好吧——看这里——这把骨钉的柄和护手末端都是尖锐的，就和刃部一样。这看起来很雅致，但却是相当罕见的外形。我见过的其他同类骨钉基本都布满了拙劣的线条或者抽象的图案，但是这里——在你的骨钉上，铭刻的痕迹是如此的精致且细腻，以至于从远处看来剑身表面什么都没有，我从未见过这样离奇的做法。还有这里，貌似剑刃上刻满了数不尽的无意义文字、密码或者纯粹是以美学形式展现的语言概念，这设计也是我从未见过的。”

“嗯。”奎若说。他脸上愉悦的表情消失了。

“像这种品相的骨钉，我想你应该是从某具尸体上拿来的。”里姆说。

“我是从死人那里拿到这个的，”奎若说，“的确。”

里姆在胡子下哼了一声：“那人可真是暴殄天物。任何有资格挥舞这把利刃的人都不至于蠢到带着它死掉。”

“嗯。”奎若说，他突然被里姆窗外的雨声迷住了。

“我想那人应该没有体贴地留下一本详实的日记，然后在里面提到这柄骨钉的名字吧？”

奎若脸上重新浮现出愉悦的微笑：“原来死者需要有这样的洞察力吗？我想未来的许多文物搜寻者都会诅咒我俩的名字，就因为我们没有记下一些自己觉得理所当然的小事。”

对此里姆无可辩驳。（试图预测未来的文物搜寻者会需要什么东西是荒唐的，而更荒唐的则是试图把一切都记下来。当然了，他的笔记非常通透，但凡有点本事的人都能读懂他的速记。）“行吧，那至少你给它命名了？”

奎若摇头。“轮不到我来给它命名。”

里姆知道有些文物搜寻者会为自己的事业感到痛苦。他们通过各种仪式征求死者同意，或者以此驱散不吉利的气氛。他个人从不看好这种做法，但这也没有坏处。有的小事能够帮助那些不够坚强的人继续他们的工作。至于奎若，里姆认为他的举措并非出于迷信或恐惧，而是出于一种尊重，甚至可能是出于礼仪。

里姆更专注地凝视奎若的骨钉，发现从表面的光泽到锐利的边缘，再到干净的剑柄，无不体现出它被养护得非常仔细。里姆见过不少年份比它新得多，状态却比它差得多的骨钉。“考虑到你的生活方式，以及你对这柄骨钉极有限的了解，它算是被保养得很好了。事实上，我真该为此夸奖你。”

“哦？”

“没错，你甚至一直在以正确的方式照料它，包括清洁剂的配方在内。如果不按照特定的技法进行养护，你一定会严重损坏它的品质。事实上，使用正确的清洁剂是非常特殊的细节，你不可能偶然得之，除非你……已经了解……关于这柄骨钉的细节……”

里姆的声音突然变小，他眯眼看向那只沾沾自喜的虫子。这只虫子 _明明_ 表示自己对高端的、无价的古老骨钉一无所知，却能非常 _凑巧地_ 以完全正确的方式照料、清洁他自己的骨钉——仅仅出于 _偶然_ 。

“怎么了，文物搜寻者？”奎若愉快地说。

“逗我玩你很开心吗。”里姆说。

“我很确定自己完全不明白你在说什么。”奎若说，语调依然愉快。

里姆把骨钉塞回给奎若。奎若笑了起来，接过骨钉将其收回原处，既不道歉也不辩驳，甚至没有解释自己为何知晓圣巢最不为人知的一部分史实。

面对此情此景，里姆回想起奎若的行囊依然在门旁没被打开，时刻做好着离开的准备。这一事实并未因他们的谈话而发生丝毫改变。

里姆的外壳在瘙痒。

雨声在他脑袋里有如擂鼓。

当里姆独自生活时，这种瘙痒从来不会成为问题。他可以去做任何自己喜欢的事，等待它消失：专心进行一次困难的翻译、重新整理库存、清点吉欧、煮茶、去钓鱼，有为数众多的事务可以任他捡起或放下。他可以在自己的公寓里铺上六块铭文牌，花费数个小时去钻研它们。他可以关上门，聆听雨声，连续几天、几周甚至几月都不和人说话，沉浸在自己的世界中直到他脑袋里的雨声停歇、外壳下的瘙痒消失，直到他的神经在独处与安谧中冷静下来。

然而现在里姆不能关上门，不能连着几个月都不和人说话，不能消失进某块古老的铭文牌里。

因为 _奎若_ 。在他的。 _房子_ 里。

“我需要新鲜空气。”里姆突然说。

“哦？你确定吗？这里——”

“我确定。”里姆厉声道。

奎若沉默了。

“我出去走走，”里姆说，“之后回来。”

门边有一把雨伞，就在奎若满满当当（ _得让人来气_ ）的行囊旁。里姆碰都没碰一下，昂首走了出去，然后把门踢上了。

*

里姆刚在雨幕里走了三步就已经后悔一切了。

当你站在雨里时，想要假装自己正在生气是一件确切的、着实的、 _无比令人懊恼的_ 难事，你会感觉自己活像一只被淹死的爆肚蝠。他知道自己 _并不_ 愤怒。里姆只是既暴躁又刻薄，并且正站在自家门外的大雨里，因羞愧而不愿意回去。不幸的是，他有充分的理由感到羞愧。于是他迈着沉重的步子走进雨里，走向城市中心，速度比平常要快。

他搬来这个无人之地是有理由的。里姆和其他人……不对付。

（里姆对付不来其他人。）

附近的一具躯壳呜咽起来，像是在表示赞同。

里姆考虑把它推进水渠里。

一只更看重叙事的虫子兴许会认为里姆在一座残骸之城中的生活颇具诗意，比方说那些写下了里姆耗费大量时间去阅读的故事的吟游诗人或抄写员。他们也许会用诗句描绘永不停止哭泣的洞窟之顶，为那些已然死去却不得安息的尸体落下哀悼之泪。这是怎样的一个人啊，他们或许会这样写，竟会选择一个如此孤独的地方生活？

“但我 _并不_ 孤独。”在抵达目的地的一瞬间，里姆如此宣称道，就仿佛接上了一段从未中断过的对话，“我从不 _孤独_ 。孤独之人渴望友谊，而渴望友谊的前提是理解友谊究竟是什么。由此可见：我并不孤独。”

里姆抬头看向他所拜访的目标。空洞骑士的纪念碑没有回话。

雕像一如既往地伫立着，高耸且庄重。这是个十分恰当的纪念碑，中央部分雕刻的精确度令人赞叹，而周围则环绕着含有暗喻的抽象造型。骑士的崇拜者戴着模糊的面具，以阴郁的敬畏凝望着它，不仅凸显了中间的形象，还避免了注意力的分散。

这件作品上有着鲜明的创作特色，里姆在城内散布的其他雕像上也能看出这种特色，但只有它才是这位雕塑家最为杰出的作品。眼下，里姆从容不迫地看着细流沿着披风淌下，引导永恒冲刷着的流水，使石料随之一同呼吸。长久、聪颖且神秘：里姆对文物最为钟爱的三个特征。

一如既往，铭牌没有解释任何东西。

_**纪念空洞骑士** _

_在那高远的黑色穹顶下_

_它的牺牲使圣巢永世不衰_

他早已背下了这段文字。如有必要，里姆可以将其默写出来。如今他读它，只是为了在脑海里把它想作一个谜盒，漫不经心地扭转、旋动它；他早已认输，认定自己永远都解不开它了。

牺牲指的仅仅是死亡吗？也许是一段过于惨烈的命运，以至于不能得到官方记载？里姆觉得这不太可能。就和王国的其他部分一样，一股强烈的、渴求暴力的潜流贯穿了皇室生活的方方面面。悲惨不会导致死亡被避之不谈，反而会使死亡得到赞颂。

或许牺牲指的是某种献祭，是灵魂圣所秘密实验的一部分。这是可能的，里姆至今都没能获得任何关于他们神秘事业的文物。但到最后，灵魂圣所在外的可不是好名声。许多私人日记都一笔带过地提到了关于尖叫声的传言。

话又说回来，在涉及文本时，里姆算不上是个有条有理的研究者。他更擅长研究文物和工艺品。也许奎若可以帮忙——

里姆停下了。双手抓住这念头把它放到一臂之远，就好像它打算跳起来吃掉他的脸。 _这是哪门子的胡话？_ 奎若只是在里姆家里暂住，直到他那神秘的朋友回来，允许他离开为止。

“原来是这样吗？”里姆说，话中带着苦涩的兴味，“跟一尊雕像相处了太久，会让你突然想要把别的虫子留在身边。”

雕像没有回答。里姆也没指望它回答。也许未来某天他会指望，还会因为它不回话而痛苦失意。也许未来某天他会指望，还会因为它回话而欣喜诧异。（他对此表示怀疑。如果里姆真的有发疯的能力，那他一定早就疯了。）

“好吧，”里姆气冲冲道，“至少你哪也不会去。无论你的子民经历着怎样怪异的命运，你都会毫不受影响地站在这。”

流水的声音填补了里姆的沉默，半心半意地替代了说话对象的位置。

“是灵魂圣所，对吧？”里姆阴暗地说，“他们的某场恐怖实验终于成功了，然而缔造者却满手污秽，不能得到正式的感谢。我敢打赌，就在我说话的当口，你的身体还处在那座塔中。”

“我觉得灵魂圣所还没有聪明到能够成就任何事情的程度。”

里姆头顶出现了一把伞。不是随便哪把——正是里姆本人的。他是从一具躯壳那里捡来这把伞的，躯壳僵死的手拧歪了伞柄，所以他能认出它来。里姆转身，毫不意外地发现奎若站在一旁，将里姆的伞撑在里姆头顶。

“不经历正式的教育，就很难完成正式的实验；没有正式的教师，就很难得到正式的教育。”奎若说，“灵魂大师算不上是个正式的教师。”

“ _你_ 在这里做什么？”里姆问，他的嘴巴从不知委婉为何物。

奎若非常困惑地看着他。“我以为这会很明显的，”奎若说，“今天躯壳很活跃，毫无保护地待在外面并不安全。除此之外，在雨里淋这么久，你会死掉的。”

里姆扫了眼挂在奎若身侧的骨钉。装备了一把雨伞和一柄骨钉，还真是个勇敢的保护者啊，既要对抗自然又要对抗死亡。太小的雨伞容不下两个人，而奎若正在逐渐被淋得湿透。“这又关你什么事？”

奎若耸肩。“你雇我是为了得到保护，不是吗？”

噢，里姆真心憎恶别人说得对的时候。

“你不必费心。这里已经有我需要的保护了。”里姆尖酸地说道。

奎若又一次深深地陷入了困惑，直到里姆指了指纪念碑。他微笑了一下，就好像他觉得里姆在开玩笑：“雕像？”

“它的形象显然比你威风多了。坐下，你弄得我心烦，”里姆说道。于是奎若悉听尊便，然而雨伞依然只遮着里姆，没遮着奎若。里姆不知该怎样表达为何保持干燥会让他如此烦躁。

有那么一阵子，他们只是坐在雨里——好吧，是奎若坐在雨里，而里姆则隔着头顶的雨伞在听雨水拍打声。“把这东西拿开，”里姆说，“你看上去很可笑。”

“之前抱怨下雨的人不是你吗？”

“你要说得更精确些。我总是在抱怨下雨的。把它 _拿开_ ，反正我已经湿透了。”

于是奎若把伞拿开了。然后里姆和奎若一起坐在雕像底端，仅以空洞骑士空虚、冰冷的视线作为庇护。自从里姆来到圣巢，这视线就是与他作伴时间最长的事物。

里姆为自己的荒唐清了清嗓子，然后用脚点了点铭牌：“躯壳不会到这里来。我在城里待了这么久，从没见过哪个躯壳能走到两百步以内。所以我才来这里——我没有任何保护自己的手段，不过这个石头做的大骑士是个很好的守望者。”

“多好的骑士啊，”奎若说，“即使它已经逝去，却还是保护着我们。”

里姆斜着眼看了看他。“它无论在何种程度上都是个好邻居。唯一的问题在于，根据铭牌上的记载，它似乎遇到了什么非常可怕的事情。”

“牺牲并不意味着美好结局，确实。”奎若同意道。

“没错。我问过它发生了什么，但它似乎并不健谈，如果你能明白我是什么意思的话。”

“没有关于它的记载？”奎若问，“没有流言？”

“没有。连一个脚注都没有。”

“你知道这座雕像是何时落成的吗？”奎若终于说道。

“只知道是在毁灭降临之前。提到这座雕塑的记载大多都是在覆灭早期写下的日记。你懂的，我无从继续下去。我能看见这位神秘骑士的脸，我能知道它的名字和头衔，但我却不能知道它究竟是谁。”

雨水落在外壳和石头上的断续响声充斥了短暂的沉寂。这份沉寂很令人舒服。奎若脑内的齿轮并没有转得太大声，但他确实在思考，声音听起来相当宜人。

最终，里姆叹了口气。“也许这不关我事，但用一个纪念碑去纪念一位没有人记得的骑士，这实在是没有道理。没有记载，没有文字，甚至没有一个故事留存下来。”

“应该有才对吗？”奎若问。

里姆看了他一眼，但里姆不确定自己脸上的神情如何。“你可以这么 _想_ 。如果我对它一无所知，我很难感恩它的所作所为，不是吗？而且它似乎相当重要，否则怎么会在城市中央有一尊雕像呢？”

“很多重要之事都没有被记住过。”

“哼，”里姆说，因为他并不蠢，而且他知道这是事实。“但事情并不是 _非得_ 那样的。只要我能找到一些文本——某些提到过它的档案……除非记录被掩盖起来了，又或者有什么特殊的理由导致它被抹去了……？为什么 _这个_ 骑士既被放在城市广场上，又被彻底消除了……？看起来像是有意为之。”

“你的想象貌似把你带跑了。”奎若说道，不知为何有些不悦。

“我只能依靠想象。这块铭牌几乎什么也没告诉我。”

“它已经把该说的都说了，”奎若说，声音仍然紧绷，“对于任何骑士来说，答案都显而易见。它履行了职责，达成了使命。身为一名骑士，它不可能再要求更多了。”

“就连一份 _讣告_ 也算太多吗？”

“它所成就之事便已经是讣告了。”奎若说，“不，文物搜寻者，恐怕答案一直都在我们眼前——”

接下来在里姆不幸的双眼前发生的事情，就像是以慢动作落下的一块玻璃：他能看见它落下，知道它摔到地上会有什么后果，而且他觉得自己 _应该_ 能改变它的命运，伸出手，在那鬼东西碎成杂乱的无数片之前把它抓住。

就在奎若身后，矮小的漫游者出现在厚重的雨幕里，向着他们走来；它木然的凝视转移到了空洞骑士的纪念碑上，视线强烈得能让虫子做噩梦。与此同时，奎若正以清晰、响亮、紧绷的声音说道：

“——空洞骑士之所以会被抹去，是因为它已经完成了自己的使命。任何称职的骑士在失去使命后，就不再有活下去的理由了。”

漫游者停下了脚步。

在倾盆大雨的寂静中，奎若追随着里姆越过自己肩膀的视线。他转身。

漫游者没有动。

“噢。”奎若道。

雨水沿着漫游者苍白的面具流入空洞的眼窝中。在它上方，空洞骑士一动不动地站着，永远因它那不可提起的牺牲而荣耀，双眼木然地凝视着伫立在它沉默视线中的三个雕像。（此时里姆才突然察觉到漫游者和雕像看起来有多么相似。）

漫游者没有动。奎若没有动。位于他们之间的空洞骑士显然也没有动。

眼下里姆并不能解释这里究竟发生了 _什么_ 鸟事，而且说实话，他也 _不太_ 想弄明白。看到这样的事了吧？这就是个 _完美的_ 例子，说明搬进一处居民全都半死不活的城市中心，并且把一尊没有历史的、被人遗忘的雕像当成你最新的挚友是个很好的选择。随着寂静从窘迫发展到恐怖再发展到悲惨，里姆琢磨起来：嘿，现在收拾行李还不迟，他可以 _再_ 去找一个弥漫着灾祸的未亡城市，对吧？他可以直接逃进荒野中，无需再面对奎若没打开的行囊或者奎若没有带两把伞出来或者奎若聊起天来其实很风趣幽默或者奎若看上去就像是想在空洞骑士雕像脚下挖个洞把自己埋进去。因为事实是，真正能杀死一只虫子的不是迎面而来的骨钉，不是折磨人的瘟疫，也不是封锁之城里的腐坏，而是让他在自己唯一的朋友面前犯下惊天蠢事，接着留他独自一人饱受煎熬。

里姆看向奎若。笼罩在奎若身上的窘迫已经彻底化作了恐惧。漫游者仍旧没有动。

“好了，现在 _出事了_ ，”里姆突然道，“而我并 _不_ 想知道细节。但如果你要发火，小漫游者，你最好趁早，因为我不允许你在我的店里发火，我也没一整天的时间慢慢等。”

“ _里姆——！_ ”

漫游者歪了歪头。随着它走近，它的脚步轻柔地落在潮湿的道路上。它跳上奎若身边另一侧的位置。奎若看着漫游者的眼神就像是见到了活蛇，但漫游者只是抬头看着空洞骑士：渺小而真实的他们，头顶着一个比生命和海市蜃楼都要庞大的遗物。

漫游者拍了拍湿答答的铭牌。

“啥。”里姆说，因为奎若看起来还没恢复语言功能。

漫游者指了指自己，然后将一只手放在了铭牌的一个词上。

“噢，现在我们要来玩字谜游戏了？你不仅反客为主地插入对话，还要求大家一起参与你的派对游戏？”

漫游者用它那双巨大的、木然的眼睛看向里姆。它把一只手放在铭牌上，盖住了 _空洞_ 一词。

“你想表达什么？”里姆没好气道，“你是空洞的？”

漫游者静止了。

缓慢地摇了摇头。

它再次尝试：漫游者指了指自己，然后完全遮住铭牌的前半部分，使其变成了：

_____骑士_

“你是……骑士？”奎若问。

漫游者点头。

“是你的名字？”

漫游者再次点头。

“老天和沃姆在上，这么长时间以来我们甚至没弄对它的名字。”里姆咕哝。

他再次观察铭牌： _____骑士_ ，感觉就像是骑士用别人的空墓穴给自己命了名。里姆皱眉。

“你确定不想再加个形容词吗？”里姆问。

骑士摇头。

“你 _真的_ 确定？这样一来，听着就有点像是你在说世上只有一个骑士，而那个骑士正是你。你这也太自吹自擂了。绝大多数骑士的称号里都会有些修饰语的。”

骑士再次摇头。

“所以你坚持要给大家都带来麻烦。”里姆冷漠地说，“请问 _你_ 需要对 _至少_ 七名不同的、具有历史价值的骑士进行记载吗？不需要？因为这么做的人是我，我必须要做这件事。而我之所以能做到，是因为他们的头衔前都有一个恰当的形容词，这这骑士或者那那骑士的。结果你却宣称自己就是骑士，让大家的生活都变得更艰难了。讨嫌骑士，这才适合你。”

“请不要叫它讨嫌骑士。”奎若说。

“好啊。粗鲁骑士。”

“它甚至不会说话！这名过其实了，它不至于有那么粗鲁。”

“气人骑士。”里姆说。

“不行！”

“好，那你有何高见？”

“它有权利选择自己的名字。”奎若坚持道。他停顿了一下。“……再说了，最好的形容显然是漫游骑士。”

骑士盯着他看。

“除非有必要的话!显然并没有这样的必要！”奎若急忙说道。

骑士重新抬头看向空洞骑士。缓慢地，寂静再一次降临。

“所以你现在是要生气还是怎样，麻烦骑士。”里姆说。

“里姆！”

“因为现在奎若羞耻心所发出的声音——”

“ _文物搜寻者——_ ”

“——连螳螂村都能听到了。”

骑士摇了摇头。

“太棒了，”里姆说，“我很高兴大家达成了一致。你听见了吗，奎若？”

“我不觉得这样就算解决了。”奎若说。

“既然它说没事了，那就没事了。”里姆说，“不愿意放过自己的人只有你一个。”

“但——”

“不。停下。两秒钟内不准再提任何问题。”

奎若沮丧地看着里姆。

“我又没说 _永远_ ！我只说了两秒钟！”

结果奎若仅仅是不屑地看了里姆一眼。“我并不是……真心那么想的。”过了一会，奎若对骑士说道，而它只是面无表情地看着奎若，“关于空洞骑士的那些话。就……不是你以为的那样。”

奎若的手小心地移到了骨钉柄上。这不是威胁，只是下意识的举动。

骑士考虑了一下。

终于点了头。

寂静继续。

“棒极了。现在我们有三个人，却只有一把伞。”里姆说，“而且我们坐在雨里，全都湿透了。真是三个傻瓜。我们怎么不去个干燥点的地方聊天呢？我们就非得在冰冷的瓢泼大雨中享受一段温馨、平静、友好的休闲时光不可。”

“两秒钟结束了吗。”奎若说。

“ _没有。_ ”

骑士安静地打了个喷嚏。

奎若几乎立即笑了起来，仿佛这笑声赶在他的脑子能反应过来之前勇敢地逃了出来。“噢， _那好_ ，”里姆说，“今天就到此为止。我们回里面去。我希望你带了些好东西来卖，因为我的店可不是休息站。”

骑士在它的披风里翻找，然后掏出了一块锻造而成的铁：不是它上次来店里买下的那块，而是另外一块，显然跟原来那块有着相同的做工和造型。

“老天啊，”里姆说，“你真找到了更多碎片。你该不会登了个寻物启事吧？”

骑士摇了摇头。

“你真是个威胁。行吧！起来，起来，我会买下你这块奇怪的铁垃圾。这就走吧。”

骑士从石头平台上跳下，等着奎若跟上。里姆抓起了奎若落下的雨伞。糟糕的大雨仍旧落在他们三人身上，但就在轮到他动身时，里姆犹豫了。他最后回头看了一眼空洞骑士的雕像，仿佛在道别。在他眼角的余光里，他看见骑士也做了同样的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注
> 
> 文前注所引用的是游戏原台词，译文在官方汉化文本的基础上稍作修改，纠正了称呼空洞骑士的代词错误。
> 
> 说到骑士阶级中不再有低等生物（lower beings）时，原文所用的词与游戏中的高等生灵（higher beings）似乎形成了对照，虽然有空学理论与之相符，但我不觉得作者是在对此进行暗示。不过最后结合全文依然选择翻译成“低等生物”，可能会有理解上的偏差。
> 
> 爆肚蝠(Belfly)，会在天花板上发出鸟一样的叫声，然后你一出现就立马冲过来自爆的那种小怪。
> 
> 关于空洞骑士的代词。如上一章提到的小骑士代词一样，综合考虑后选用“它”来指代。
> 
> 关于奎若出言不逊。译文是“让他在自己唯一的朋友面前犯下惊天蠢事，接着留他独自一人饱受煎熬”，这是意译。原文是let him put his foot in his mouth in front of his singular friend and leave him to stew，直译出来就是“当面吃脚然后独自煎熬”，我实在是很难捋顺这段话，所以选择放在注释里让大家欣赏。
> 
> 关于小骑士的名字翻译。英文圈通常称小骑士为the Knight,而空洞骑士则是The Hollow Knight；文中小骑士盖住了铭牌上的Hollow，于是呈现出的效果便是The ________ Knight。然而中文圈里通行的“小骑士”很难适用于这个桥段，只能无可奈何地选用“骑士”作为代称。但相信我们都在心底深深地明白，骑士=小骑士，一字之差而已，一样可爱。
> 
> 为什么注释越写越多了。


	4. 邮递骨钉

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “仅她可见。”

乌姆用触须甩了奎若一下。

“过来，马上。”奎若说，以严厉的愤懑掩饰自己的愉快，“别弄得你好像从没经历过调试一样。”

即使在乌姆心情最好的时候，它也不怎么听奎若的。眼下他正在往乌姆的卷须里穿入精密的仪器，这总会让它不舒服地扭动。但不管怎样，触须是奎若连接乌姆核心的最好途径，而他总是将安全放在第一位。虽然从任何角度来看，乌姆都是一项已完成的项目，奎若却依旧……一丝不苟。

随着仪表亮起，金属的墙壁与地板在酸液的微光中闪亮，而玻璃管则照亮了剩下的一切。纵使在档案馆中工作已久，奎若仍会情难自禁地为其精妙而赞叹。他希望自己永远不会忘记感激这座学习的殿堂。

在乌姆沉入容纳它完成诊断的居住舱时，它尽可能地保持动作稳定，以免不小心将酸液溅到奎若身上。奎若拍了拍乌姆薄膜的顶端，作为回应，乌姆依然不满地咕噜着，叹息而成的水花带着静电。奎若对此并不担心。乌姆对待自己的电光就像对待酸液一样小心，它甚至连光蝇也不会伤害。（这几乎到了会形成困扰的程度。但奎若从不提起此事，因为负责笔头工作的档案员并不需要关心如何自卫。）

“敞开。”奎若说，乌姆理所当然地没有理解，因为乌姆无法理解语言。等奎若拿出手术刀，乌姆就明白了。它被轻而易举地说服，（名副其实地）翻了个身。

乌姆中央聚集的核心散发着浅淡的绿光，与乌姆半透明的躯体相映成趣，蕴藏其中的知识闪耀着光芒。金属探针轻柔地滑入，小心着不要戳破核心。奎若知道这些核心里储藏着档案馆的所有资料，它们比纸质卷轴和石质铭文要高效得多（这样一来，档案馆就能储存夫人所学过的一切事物）。一个能够自保和自愈的档案馆，而且（假如乌姆真能拥有所谓“骨气”的话）可以对抗那些试图进犯它领地、伤害它自身的入侵者。

或许对任何生物来说，这样的要求都太高了。奎若有时会后悔自己创造了乌姆：将一个生物创造出来，却仅仅是用它来反映某位高等生灵的毕生所得——这适得其反。

而在其他时候，奎若只会后悔他没能让乌姆实现自己规划的所有功能。

终于，奎若接入了神经系统，信息读出点亮了小小的玻璃管。奎若查看着滚动的信息，一切都在最佳参数范围内。电板正常，垂突正常，单眼运作高出预期。至于核心—— _档案馆维护百分之百。诊断完毕。_

奎若叹了口气，开始小心地将探针从乌姆脑部移出。“你被我完善过头了，”他责备乌姆，“你几乎没法让我分心了。”

当然，乌姆并不理解奎若说了什么。尽管承载了整个档案馆，乌姆却不能阅读，也不能与记录交互。（奎若在画蓝图的时候只是单纯没有考虑过这一点。）依靠着体型，乌姆确实比它大部分的弟兄要智能得多，而它的性格则是由智能产生的、既美好又不幸的结果。假如这份性格只是纯粹的意外之喜，那奎若一定会享受乌姆的陪伴，并且期盼他们共处的时光。但就在奎若最需要陪伴的当下，他却不合时宜地想起自己创造乌姆从来不是为了陪伴。

乌姆生来只是为了做两件事：保存与守卫。

“好吧，就算我忘了，你也永远不会忘记。”奎若说道，抚平了乌姆的薄膜。电光闪烁，乌姆沉入酸液中浸湿表皮，促进膜的愈合。与此同时，奎若抽出一条备用的膜放在切口上，乌姆剩下的大半躯体几乎瞬间就将其吸收完毕。乌姆冒了上来，滴着酸液，却因为奎若离它太近而不敢甩干自己。

“我不会再走神了，”奎若对乌姆说，收拾着自己的诊断工具，“如今没有什么是比走神还要危险……”

乌姆开始飘飘然——字面意义上的，它飘到了高高拱起的天花板上，像一朵不受束缚的酸雨云。奎若笑了起来。

“当然了，乌姆！要论走神，我比你逊色多了！”奎若在它身后喊道。巨大且优雅的水母没有回应，它仔细巡视着自己居所的各个角落，模仿着阅读它们的动作——它经常看见奎若和莫诺蒙这样做。它认真地游荡在档案馆的大厅中，熟悉着档案馆的格局。守卫巡逻路线——这是奎若最早完成的部分，它作为智能的基础，承载了乌姆其余所有知识，这样即便没有人能留下来提醒乌姆，它永远不会将其忘记。

微笑从奎若脸上消失了。

他弹起身，几乎立即忙碌了起来。奎若调整了一下自己的小布帽，然后开始将诊断工具收起来，放进远处的储物橱中。当然了，它们全都被收起来是因为——为了应对接下来的事项，档案馆需要被整理得一尘不染。仅此而已。

好了，他已经完成了乌姆的月度检查，而且在距离截止日期还有两星期的时候也进行了一次。他清理了主楼层。呃，他整理过自己的书桌了。他要整理 _别人_ 的书桌吗？他可以再一次捡起迷雾峡谷的地图计划——不，他需要莫诺蒙房间里的工具包才行——这是件坏事，不行，但，啊，一定有 _什么_ 他能做的活计是凑巧 _不_ 需要他进入莫诺蒙房间的——他可以再检查一次水的酸性？这是第三回了？如果他再用“检查”去打搅乌姆，乌姆就 _真的_ 要生他气了……

一声轻柔的铃声响起。奎若听着，然后任它消散。酸液拍打走廊的声响回荡在大厅中。

铃声又响了一次。

没人应门。奎若不知道自己为什么在等着别人去应门，这能只说明他将琐事都推卸给助教的恶习究竟有多么根深蒂固。

好吧，反正奎若正在寻找可做的事情。他快速地将诊断工具收进工作台上的小盒子里，随后前往收发室。在半路上，他突然意识到自己如果弄丢了这些工具，他就没办法拿它们开发票了——现在预算记录也属于他的职责范围，对吗？

他抄了一条穿过教员办公室的近路。只有铁制的长书桌还在庄重地守卫着寂静的空间，它们全被清空了，其中几张蒙着灰尘。再往下走便是被锁在玻璃后的教室。挂在架子上的光蝇灯笼空空如也，不是被物主搬走了，就是被卖掉了。多数都被卖掉了。（奎若也需要完成这一部分的预算记录。）

“你好？”奎若在靠近收发室的地方喊道，“你还在吗？欧玛们不能签收包裹，但我——”

奎若打开门，一只乌玛正好冲到了他面前。

当然，这个可爱的小家伙被吓了一大跳，险些弹到了一根金属灯柱上。“ _啊！_ ”奎若说着，一把抓开了乌玛，“小心！要是看到你这样横冲直撞，夫人会怎么想？”

乌玛缩了起来，奎若立刻后悔自己责骂了它。

“原谅我的态度，”他说，“但是关于在走廊里横冲直撞，我们说过什么来着？”

他示好地伸出一根手指，乌玛的一条触须缠了上来，它快乐地嗡鸣着。

“安全第一，”他同意道，“更何况我们的年纪都已经不轻了。”

一只触须间抓满了杂乱信件的欧玛嗡鸣着吸引奎若的注意，它用一条绷紧了的触须指向门边的一大堆邮件。欧玛和乌玛全都盘旋在邮件堆上方，挑选出其中能被它们搬动的东西，却最终只是让信件从它们滑溜、笨拙的触须间滑落。奎若并不确定该把东西搬去哪，但他也不确定欧玛和乌玛是否知道。用来将邮件按照部门分类的格架现在已经全空了，而这些水母没一个像是想要将这一堆信报归整好的，它们只是在试图清理垃圾。

事实上，他挺确定欧玛没有阅读能力的。

再说了，近来的信全都一个样。奎若深深怀念来信还有着多样性的日子：授权、恳请和周到的求职信，感谢信、感激的毕业生、图片、成功故事和求助，更多的是泪水之城名胜景点的广告册，多到奎若都不知该如何处理。奎若的助教总会从洪流般的信件中挑出那些从信封上看最蛮横无理、最傲慢自大的信，供奎若和莫诺蒙稍作娱乐。

现在他们收到的邮件只有一种，全都散发着恐慌与绝望。就连乌玛都能感受到，所以它们从不碰信件。只有欧玛才有这么做的勇气。

看着它们忙碌，奎若才明白了为什么它们要把他叫过来。在邮件堆顶端有一个长包裹，细窄却几乎跟奎若一样高。显然超出了欧玛能安全运送的重量。

 _致教师莫诺蒙_ ，标签写道， _仅她可见_ 。

标签还写着最优先投递。上面的印章并不普通，也不是圣巢印章，而是一个有着苍白之王面庞的印章——即使在奎若当守卫的时候，他也没有见过如此精细的雕花。

奎若盯着标签看了很久，然后抬头看向欧玛。

欧玛伸出两条触须，在没有肩膀的情况下，模仿着奎若曾无数次在它面前做出的耸肩动作。

奎若叹了口气。

*

有些人会严格区分工作与消遣，办公室与家，同事与家庭。然而现—— _过去_ 这些人一旦来到档案馆，总会需要无比艰难地调整适应。莫诺蒙对这些界限都毫无概念。

她享受睡在自己工作的地方，也就是档案馆中的深酸液池。她说这对她的头脑有好处——休息在她的工作之间，梦见她研究时的喜悦，心情愉悦地早早醒来，再次捡起自己手边的档案管。她经常在那些装满数字与词语的池子中浮游，知识散布在空气与水中，使她积累的知识穿过她的外膜而出，浸入那些她亲自储存圣巢最为晦涩之知识的池子里，她在自己的身体与床铺中构筑新的知识。池子的深处满是她赖以为生的浮游植物，日复一日，她依赖知识和与其相似的生物而活，变得健壮而修长。偶尔，她会腻烦浮游植物的给养，文本也不再能轻易渗透她的表膜；这时她就会要求送来一只乌玛，然后她会从酸液池中抬起头，奎若则坐在池边，他们会一起探讨问题，而与此同时她会持续地咀嚼着乌玛脆弱、柔软的核心，将它重新摄入自己体内，仔细品味着她赋予它的少许知识与心智，仔细品味着奎若贫瘠的学术才能。而她，当然也睡在那些池子中，梦想着自己能在次日的光亮中重拾工作，她的脑袋有时会轻柔地歇息在池边，直到奎若来将她浸回酸液中，以免她干涸。当她完成一个项目时，她会叫来奎若，他们会一起用管箱将酸液形态的知识碎片封装起来，然后她会要来新鲜的酸液，或者某个被她搁置了一段时间的、已封装好的旧项目，然后奎若会将新的酸液和新的浮游植物加入她的池子，然后她会再一次开工。

以工作的方式生活听起来或许难以忍受，但莫诺蒙其实是在以生活的方式工作：慎重、坚定、熟虑、耐心，忠贞地为仅有她能预见的世界愿景献身，而其余一切特质都只能难得地从她的教导中瞥见。当（不懂得如何调整自己步调或者安排自己工作的）教授从一个班冲到另一个班，而忘掉截止日期的学生则杂乱无章地缓慢推动着论文进度时，在始终忙乱的档案馆中央，莫诺蒙的房间曾是一片净土。在莫诺蒙的办公室、卧室兼住所之中，高高拱起的天花板用完全寂静的空气将一切噪声都抚平，使其不再令人分心，而只是宜人的环境音。在这里，教师会飘浮在她的陈列与文本之间，陷于沉思之中，被酸液箱的光芒映照得几乎有些缥缈。她在这里完成自己最为杰出的作品；这里是档案馆的中心，是永恒扩张的、广阔而繁复的学术激情之风暴的风眼，这是她所创造的风暴，是她与生俱来的风暴。

当奎若打开她的房门时，锯子正在尖叫着切割金属。

一名小小的工匠在用锤子安装铰链，锵锵地把东西敲在一起。敲击声毫不协调，既没有韵律也没有节奏。金属焊接的味道弥漫在房间里，燃烧的气息深深渗入莫诺蒙储存自己最佳思想的酸液中。六名来自泪水之城的小工匠匆匆穿行于楼层间，被放错位置的工具绊倒。他们看着深酸液池，流露出源自无知的悸惧。

莫诺蒙依然飘浮在这一切的中央。在必要的时候，她照常地明确指示、纠正，就好像建筑队只不过是她日程表中的又一个班级。奎若看见她指着一个维生装置，也许是在向建筑师提出另一个她需要的具体特性，又或者（更可能）是在解释她为什么需要它。

“夫人。”奎若问好道。他鞠躬，当然，长包裹被完美地藏在了身后。

“学者。”莫诺蒙回应，“稍等一下。”她将注意力转移回建筑师身上，说，“这些铰链撑不住的。请告知冶金学家，我的请求并不是可选项。”

建筑师鞠躬（比奎若要深得多），但并没有移动。“冶金学家坚称那些蓝图无法持久……”

“ _我_ 所绘制的蓝图？”

“她对自己的想法坚定不移……”

莫诺蒙非常直白地回答——奎若知道她的平静意味着疲惫：“让她重新检测样品，”她说着，从附近的桌子上抽出一张长长的丝质纸，“我 _没有_ 弄错。”

“好的，好的，非常好，夫人，”建筑师连忙说，接过纸，然后递给了奎若，“拿好了，邮差。把这个交给冶金学家。她蓝色外壳上的社会印记是最高等的。”

奎若低头看着卷轴。

“怎么？”建筑者说，如果不是因为他外壳上标记的社会阶级显然比奎若要高几级，那他的语气就不会是傲慢，而是粗鲁了。随着寂静延续，建筑者皱眉：“噢，抱歉——你是清洁工？”

“没错，奎若。”莫诺蒙说，“当然了，请接下它吧。我最近才开始研究地质学和金属加工，而我相信有了你的……你担任我的档案总管已经多少年了？”

“今年是第二十二年了，夫人，”奎若说。

建筑师脸色变得惨白。

“在那之前你就已经当了十年的部门主任，对吗？”

“的确如此，夫人。”

“好的，我相信你对金属加工一定懂得比我多。”莫诺蒙说，“不论如何，凭你的头脑，这样一番轻松的阅读肯定会充满乐趣的。”

奎若打开卷轴，上面布满了几乎无法理解的速记，从一端延伸至另一端的密集数学方程式，以及各种各样的、和他手指一样长的深奥术语。“真是和往常一样引人入胜，夫人，”奎若说，“等我下次想找点简单的事情放松一下时，我会看看这个的。”

“我……深表歉意，”建筑师说，他看上去与其说是方寸大乱，不如说是被颠覆了整套世界观。他的道歉听起来更像是精心设计的，而不是发自肺腑。“无论如何……”他用新的眼光看了看奎若——又看了看莫诺蒙——奎若十分了解这种眼光，这说明对方因为莫诺蒙雇佣了如此平凡的一只虫子而对她失去了些许敬重，“无论如何，盖子并不需要配备开启的功能。冶金学家坚持这一点，我也同样。没有必要为了一根不会再被打开的管子设计开口。”

莫诺蒙低头看奎若，奎若抬头看莫诺蒙。

“但我亲爱的虫子啊，”莫诺蒙说道，尽管与她平时轻缓的语调并无不同，奎若却依然准确地猜到接下来她要演的是：“如果盖子不能再被打开，那我该如何进食呢？”

“……进食，夫人？不，不，”建筑师说道，短促地笑了一下，“我想您误解了封印的目的——”

“我完全理解它们。”莫诺蒙说，“我协助设计了它们，我理解自己的身体会在封印中保持静止。我所问的进食并非为了维生。”

然后她停顿了，一如既往的温柔和蔼。

“……那是，呃，”建筑师说着，显然开始冒汗，“……那是什么意思……？”

“我真高兴你问了，”莫诺蒙说，“我深信实操与 _示范_ 在学习过程中所起的效用，看来你今天十分幸运，可以学点新东西了。奎若，我最亲爱的学生。我想自己别无选择，请帮我把勺子拿来。”

奎若僵住了。“夫人，”他轻声说，“别拿 _勺子_ 。”

建筑者犹豫起来。“什么勺子……？”

莫诺蒙低下头：“奎若，这项重任我只能托付给你。示范会很简短的。”

“什么勺子。”建筑者不安地说。

“夫人，尽管我对您尊敬之至，但事情没必要做到这一步。”奎若说。

“没必要吗？”莫诺蒙问道。这恰恰是莫诺蒙平常所藐视的一种无谓提问，因为它的含义可以任由听者解读。建筑师翻出的眼白中显露着恐惧。

莫诺蒙严肃地将自己的触须缠在一起。“我就将事情交给你了，我亲爱的学生。”她郑重地说完，然后飘走去检查其他正在建造的部分了。

“ _什么。勺子。_ ”建筑师嘶嘶地说。

奎若抓住建筑师的手臂，将他拖到莫诺蒙能听见的范围之外，并且假装急迫地将可怜的建筑师拽在自己身侧，“听仔细了，”奎若说，“我是出于良心才这么做的。”

建筑师疯狂地点头。

“要想活命，你就必须 _完全_ 照我说的做。”

建筑师看上去有点像是要昏迷了。

“我需要你转过身，慢慢地离开。”奎若说，“去找冶金学家。把我的话说给冶金学家听：水箱盖上的铰链 _一定_ 要与顶端的舱盖相连。”

“但……”

“我的好虫子啊！别逼我这么做，”奎若恳求，“上一次我们拿出勺子是……”

奎若失语了，因沉痛而无法再多说什么。

建筑者可能真的过呼吸了。

“走，”奎若说，“快点。别回头。”

“谢谢你，”建筑师诚挚地说，“我永远，永远也不会忘记你的恩情，此生不忘。”

奎若严肃地点点头。“别担心。我会应付教师的。”

建筑师匆忙跑进施工队中，显然是去找冶金学家修正舱盖的铰链。当莫诺蒙彻底挺直身形并且示意奎若跟上时，施工队里即便是大块头的虫子都不禁以恐惧的眼光看向她。奎若跟上莫诺蒙，钦佩的目光追随在他身后，因为他竟然有胆量站在莫诺蒙和她的勺子之前。

他们安静地绕过拐角，走进廊道。

“我亲爱的学生。”莫诺蒙说。

“是的，夫人？”奎若尽责地说。

“我刚刚才想到，”她说，“这座建筑里真的有勺子吗？”

奎若绝对还板着脸：“没有，夫人。”

“没有？那厨房呢？”

“厨房已经被清空了，夫人。”

“连你自己进餐的器具都没留吗？”

“我有一套刀叉，夫人。”

“烹饪勺呢？”

“夫人这是在拿我打趣呢。”

“嗯，”莫诺蒙说，“那我们或许该选择另一个暗号来恐吓在读生，还有那些以外壳标记评判虫子价值的傲慢城市人。”

“或许，夫人。”

*

在施工的主楼层之外，有一个更深、更安静的房间。房间里放着一管管被编码成酸液的知识，它们徐缓地漂浮着，将自己的倒影投在地面上。莫诺蒙飘得离地面更近，她的卷须在金属上缠绕又松开，追随在她身后有如扎根于苍绿之径的藤蔓。奎若告诉她没必要这么做。莫诺蒙坚称奎若会为了保持礼貌的对视而折断他可怜的脖子。奎若则回应说无需担心他的脖子，可是这里的地板却太脏了。

莫诺蒙故作惊讶地将一根触须抬到脸上：“奎若！你该不会是在说自己的教师脏吧！”

“假如她总是把触须放在施工现场的地板上，那我恐怕是迫不得已。”

“现在我的房间就是个施工现场。你的语气开始令人不适了，我的学生。”

奎若的胸腔充斥着一股温暖的骄傲，每当莫诺蒙说他是 _她的_ 时都会这样。但即便如此：“夫人，求求您，我的档案员头衔来之不易啊。”

她不予理会地挥挥触须。“好几年来我都觉得你的头衔过时了。完全不符合你的领域。”

“我担任档案馆管理员的领域？”

“你的 _研究_ 领域，”莫诺蒙坚持道，“你是个历史学家。虽然你在档案馆工作，但这不意味着你一定就是档案员。归档是将知识锁起来，将它刻在石头上，是为了 _保存_ 。是很重要的工作——必不可少的工作——但单独看来却毫无意义——它是静止的？也许。不会改变，结果则很可能是缺乏生命力。历史的重要性仅仅体现在——”

“——它与当下紧密相连。”奎若接道。

“可别沾沾自喜，我的学生。”

“我不明白您说的沾沾自喜是什么意思。我只是接受了一名优秀教师的教导，懂得随身携带好几本字典的意义，这样我便能就一个词语的定义提出自己的观点——而且，或许我已经被教导过，不能用一个词来概括一只虫子，一个头衔也不足以涵盖一只虫子的所有工作。”

“关于此事，我们 _意见相左_ ，”莫诺蒙喜爱地说，“用一个名字去呼唤一只虫子，只要呼唤得够多，他总归是会回应的。”

“只要对一个学生教导得够多，那他总归会记住教导的内容。”

“以后我不会在自己的学生学习时再这么说了。我依然是你的教师，总有一天我 _会_ 颁布一套正式的程序，把那个名字改掉。”

“当然了，夫人。”

“记住我的话，我的学生。我 _会_ 做到的。”

“我需要把这段话记在您以前让我记下的那些话旁边吗？”

莫诺蒙没能克制住一声轻笑。“你的协助真是无价之宝。我们都不希望这些话语变得杂乱无章。”

莫诺蒙的笑声令奎若无比满足，可莫诺蒙转过了身。在她身后的房间中央，伫立着一个单独的水箱，它只建成了一半，顶上还没有加盖，实际比看上去更加庞大且有压迫感。在奎若看来，正是这个水箱盗走了档案馆里的祥和与宁静：比起环绕在莫诺蒙身边的、构成档案馆核心的祥和，现在这根……金属 _管_ 取代了她，并将自己变作他们生活的核心。

奎若抬头时，水箱的边缘完美框住了莫诺蒙的身形。是个能让她舒服地待在里面的完美尺寸。

能完美装下一整个守梦者的尺寸。

“在这种时候寄来的邮件，”莫诺蒙说着，伸出一根触须，“我猜它就是铃响的原因，也是你愿意屈尊与我再次说话的原因。”

 _您怎么说都行_ ，奎若可以这样回答，并且将这场装腔作势的游戏继续下去，但他做不到。她是对的。她依然是他的教师。他取而代之道：“我很惊讶您从那样的嘈杂中还能分辨出铃声。”然后面对着她，将长包裹递了出去。她屈身靠近，阅读上面的字。

她没有接过它。她甚至没有碰它。她向来悠闲的肢体动作彻底停下了。

“谢谢你，档案员。”她说道，突然变得拘谨。奎若感到自己腹中聚起一股畏惧，他们小心翼翼行走其上的、脆弱的日常假象就像薄冰一样变得支离破碎。

她抬眼看他：“你了解计划的。”

奎若点头。“我了解，夫人。”

“当苍白之王来找我时，我知道守护圣巢的众多奇景是我不可推卸的职责。我骄傲地自愿参与计划。我知道自己的牺牲能够确保圣巢在历史上的地位。”

奎若没有说话。有那么一段时间，莫诺蒙也没有。

“而那瑕疵。”她说，声音低沉。

在被遗忘的蛾子部族所残余下来的记录深处，他们发现了一个瑕疵。无论编织者编织出怎样的封印，这一个瑕疵都足以杀死守梦者。

“你还愿意协助我完成这件事吗？”莫诺蒙轻声道。

根据奎若上一次的检查，他们只发现了一个瑕疵——一个无可回避的瑕疵。她曾经提过一个构想：她的面具应该彻底远离圣巢，这样一来，即便是最不为人知的蛾子传说也无法破坏她的心智。从本质上来讲就是关上门，然后扔掉钥匙。奎若不知道她究竟需要他做什么，才能使这个构想成真。

“永远，夫人。任您差遣。”奎若真心实意地说，毫不犹豫。

她的卷须在地面上彼此纠缠，奎若隐约察觉到，这是他第一次见到自己的教师焦虑了一瞬。就在她死亡的前夕，就在即将成为她坟墓的水箱之前。她的卷须蜷紧，又松开，然后她开始拆掉盒子上的缎带，纵使奎若还将其抱在怀中。“这是我们之间的秘密。”她说，指的是他们决定将这件事瞒着苍白之王，“但传言是真的，感染会使死者复生。如果我们决意要这么做，我亲爱的学生，我们不能毫无准备。”

随着精致的蕾丝从盒盖上滑落，她的声音变得几不可闻。她说：“我向苍白之王提出了一个请求。”

奎若噎住了。

“你提出了 _什么_ ？看在——！”

“我不得不。”

“ _夫人_ ，”奎若嘶声道，回头看向身后空空荡荡的走廊，“这—— _明智_ 吗？向——向 _苍白的沃姆施压_ ？”他难以置信地看着她——别管这是否 _明智_ 了，他所认识的莫诺蒙真的会 _考虑_ 向她的国王提出要求吗？但愿不是真的，这难道是感染的征兆吗？

“他并没有那么顽固不化。”莫诺蒙回答，语气如丝绸般柔滑，就和她在一场争论开始前便宣告其结束时一样，“给他充分的理由，他便会接受。”

“ _究竟_ 会有什么东西值得……？”

然后莫诺蒙平淡地、毫无仪式感地掀开了盒子。出现在奎若怀里的，是一柄骨钉。

是一柄骨钉。不只是一柄骨钉，不是随便哪柄骨钉，奎若感觉一见钟情或许就是这样的。它比奎若见过的任何骨钉都要耀眼，就连在出身最高贵、最富有、最负盛名的皇室贵族手中也见不到。奎若不是灵魂大师，不是萨满，但即便是他也能感觉到铸就剑刃的苍白矿石在歌唱，哼出的旋律与编织者最为强大的咒语频率相同。

奎若不想知道获得它的代价。他甚至不想知道它是怎么被制造的，或者它的制造者是谁，或者莫诺蒙究竟向苍白之王请求了什么，沃姆才会将这样的造物赐给她。事实上，他甚至不想拿着它，就好像他会弄坏它，或者他只是碰一下，就会使它莫名地少了一块。

“夫人，这……”

莫诺蒙点了点头。

“……不能保护您免受梦之钉侵害。”奎若说着，朝骨钉皱起眉头。“除非这上面有着我不了解的咒语……夫人，如果您渴望在陷入永恒沉眠时随身带一件武器，我不会阻止您，但这实在是个太重的负担……”

莫诺蒙用一根触须遮住了自己面具的下半部分，现在她的声音听起来很愉快：“奎若……”

“……而且，请原谅我这么说，我没意识到您原来懂得该怎样使用武器。照这样的情况来看，我不确定您的触须有着足够的肌肉组织，能够举起这样一柄……”

“奎若，”莫诺蒙说，“这柄骨钉是 _你的_ 。”

“它绝对不是。”奎若立即说道，甚至没有停下来喘口气：“夫人，没有包袱的笑话并不有趣，如果您还没抖出来的话，我希望能早点听到。我们都清楚，我的身份配不上这样一柄骨钉，既没有高贵出身也没有雄厚财富的普通虫子，不能被封为骑士。”

“时代已经变了。”

奎若挥了挥一只手，将盒子放在附近的一张桌子上，仿佛只要在他和这件武器之间形成距离，就能让它离开似的。“但这样的习俗不会改变，夫人；这柄骨钉的价值不可估量，就连装着它的盒子，都比我的整个生命还要贵重。将它送给我这样的人，国王是绝不会接受的——不，夫人，无论您对陛下说了什么，我都无法想象他愿意打破所有仪式、所有传统、所有环绕着最高权力的礼节，给出这样一柄骨钉，并把它赐给一只早在几十年前就已经离开皇家护卫队的普通虫子——”

“他一开始并没有同意，他没有。”莫诺蒙打断道，“但赫拉开了价，而这就是我开的价。”

奎若陷入沉默。

莫诺蒙耐心地等待奎若开口，就像是在参与一场由沉默的新生组成的讨论会。

他没开口。

“除了我们讨论过的方案，别无他法。”莫诺蒙轻声说，“我的面具必须远离圣巢的领土和旧日光芒的势力。守梦者的封印还不够。这——我的面具，我的脸庞，我的心智——我所能支配的东西从来都只有自己的思想，而我如今在拿它当赌注。我必须重新塑造自己的心智，这样才能成为禁锢感染的、最终也最隐蔽的锁，直到时间的尽头。而你——你将会成为旧日光芒最为重要的狱卒。”

“我——”奎若艰难地吞咽，“我……不能。我不是——”

“我最为宝贵的意识只能交给我在这世上最为信任的人保管。我见过你用骨钉的样子。尽管你担任普通守卫的日子早已过去，但你依然有着旧日时光赋予你的技巧和反应。”

那些清晨，在院子里练习基础动作和操练，将气泡当成简单的标靶……他以为把这些事情放在清晨完成的自己已经足够聪明，他甚至不知道她清楚这件事。奎若总会为此感到不合适——他没法完全地放下自己过去人生的一部分，就好像无论他为了赢得档案员的头衔有多努力，无论他在档案馆生活了多久，他最终总会回到新兵营里，头一次捡起骨钉，为它竟然如此契合自己的手而惊恐，为自己如果留下所可能成为的模样而惊恐。

“带着这柄骨钉，带着我的面具，”莫诺蒙说，“你会走进远方的废土之中。在那里，感染永远都无法追上你。”

即使远离了奎若的手，而且还放在盒子里，骨钉依然在向他歌唱。水缸里装满了空无一物的酸液，将莫诺蒙笼罩在暗淡的光芒中。他朦胧地记起，自己打算问一下莫诺蒙，她想要往水箱中装入什么文本，这样当她在旋动的酸液里陷入最终沉眠时，她就有文献可以读了。她曾经那么生机勃勃地活着，充满了爱与言辞。一旦想到她可能要独自陷入黑暗，被冰冷而空虚的水冻结，甚至不再拥有她无比珍视的心智作伴……

“我亲爱的学生，”莫诺蒙说，“说点什么。”

“您聪慧的工作依然发人深省，”奎若的嘴巴说道，“您确实是我们中间最有远见的人。”

“我亲爱的，”莫诺蒙更轻地说，“拜托了。”

“夫人。”奎若说完，再无其他。她等待着。仍是再无其他。

“说你明白，我亲爱的学生，档案员，兼学者。我在严肃地向你请求。”

“我明白。”奎若回答。

“你和我一样清楚游荡的后果。”

“我明白。”

“感染扩散，”她喃喃道，“死者不能被信任。泪水之城已经开始燃烧他们的尸体。如果你带着我的面具倒下，整个计划的拱心石便会垮塌。如果你死去，旧日光芒便会用你自己的双手毁灭你的一切努力。而随着她的影响扩大，我们不能保证外面的废土会始终安全。即使你踏上那些土地，你也必须活着。你必须保护自己。”

莫诺蒙用两根卷须从盒子里拿出骨钉，她用第三根卷须抬起了他的脸。他没意识到自己一直在盯着地面。“你是这个计划的拱心石，是支柱，是渺小而谦卑，却保证一切不会分崩离析的部分。你的目标崇高，你的牺牲光荣。档案员奎若，圣巢会尊敬你。”

 _我不在乎_ ，奎若想道，就像是一个生气的小孩，一个叛徒，一个不知感恩的卑鄙小人， _我不想参与这件会将我从你身边夺走的事情。我不在乎。我宁愿死去，也不愿做杀死你的凶手_ 。

她将骨钉递给他。

只有那么一瞬间，奎若考虑要拒绝。仿佛是贵族家里被宠坏的儿子，拒绝他所不想要的礼物。他哪里敢呢？他哪里敢回绝这位给予了他 _一切_ 的女人所提出的最后请求？他甚至不该有这样的念头。

也许她知道了，就在那一瞬间，从他开始为她工作至今，他第一次犹豫了。也许这就是为什么她要以那温柔得见鬼的声音说：“我向苍白之王提出的代价是一柄骨钉，不是为了地位，不是为了荣耀，不是为了神乎其技的工艺。我要了一柄永远不会辜负你的骨钉，永远不会腐坏，永远不会老化，永远不会弯折或断裂。我要求这柄骨钉能够完美地侍奉你，就像你侍奉我一般，如此一来，这柄骨钉便能保你周全。我要求你活下去。”

远方的土地上刮来阴沉、咆哮的风，将他的思想剥成光滑、平淡的虚无。武器的重量永远在他腰间，是他以为自己已然抛下的重量。他失去了自己最真诚的朋友和知己，原因甚至不是死亡，而是永恒的沉睡。

她朝他伸出触须，柔软的触感落在他脸颊上。

“你必须活下去，奎若。”

过了许久，奎若接过了骨钉。

为了计划，奎若会活下去。

为了莫诺蒙，奎若会活下去。

_（多么巧妙的惩罚啊，夫人，惩罚看守您的狱卒。）_

他按照自己多年前所被教导的那样，单膝跪下。骨钉的尖端朝下，笔直地立着；尽管握在他的手中，却是以她的名义。这是骑士在从自己领主手中受领一个如此重要的任务时唯一恰当的姿态。他深深地低下了头。他在垂下眼之前的最后一个念头是：对于一名已经得到了自己所想要的一切——至少据奎若所知——的人来说，莫诺蒙看起来悲伤得难以言喻。

一小滩酸液烧伤了奎若的腿。他浑然不觉。

*

_“——关注。你不能在这里站一整天。”_

奎若眨眼，轻轻地摇了摇头。

“轮到你做晚饭了。难道我看起来像是开旅馆的吗？”

奎若歪了歪头。

站在他面前的是里姆，模样看上去有点挫败。在他身后是通往商店的门——里姆的商店——距离大概有二十步远。雨水的拍打声隐隐约约。

 _对了_ ，奎若想， _我在泪水之城，和文物搜寻者里姆在一起_ 。

“抱歉，我没有忘记。”奎若说，“我只是……走神了。”

里姆不知为何竟还能将眉头皱得更紧，考虑到他平时的举止，这算是一件令人钦佩的壮举了。“确实走得够远。我喊你喊了差不多有一个世纪。”

这是夸张。奎若告诉自己。

“来了，来了，”奎若说着，将自己插进去的骨钉尖端从腐朽的地毯中拔出，“你有什么想法吗？”

“给我个惊喜，如果你能用我自己食品室里的库存做到这一点的话。”

“我必须承认，我并不擅长烹饪。”

里姆的眉头皱起。“你不擅长？”

“这很出人意料吗？”

里姆若有所思地抓了抓胡子：“你看起来像是擅长烹饪的那一类。”

“那一‘类’？”

“是的，非常——”里姆含糊地摆摆手，“居家。”

奎若吃惊到笑了起来。“我想这辈子都从来没有人说过我很 _居家_ 。”

“接下来你就要告诉我你从来不会自言自语了，哪怕我亲眼见过你这么干。”里姆咕哝，脚步噔噔地离开了。

 _这可真怪_ ，奎若想，因为实际上，奎若并不会自言自语，他也不知道里姆的误会是何时产生的。不过现在这似乎并不重要，因为奎若必须要准备自学烹饪了。然后，当他转身离开时，他惊叹于走廊灯笼中的光蝇竟如此随意且轻易地照亮了道路，而他同样一时闲散地想： _我真好奇里姆是在用什么东西喂它们，才能让它们显得如此橘黄，如此明亮？_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注
> 
> 因为可以注释的东西实在是太多了，所以反而没有注释。


	5. 鹿角虫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ _听着_ 。我要给你讲一个故事。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含一些挺差劲的残疾歧视

里姆用一根长杆，小心地将新鲜的苔藓塞进光蝇灯笼，然后推动笼门把它关上了。光蝇落在它们的饲料上，快乐地发出暗淡的白光。饿坏了的小家伙，里姆一边想着，一边好奇它们究竟拥有多强的适应力。如果他没有饲喂过的光蝇灯笼全部熄灭，那么整个泪水之城都会陷入黑暗之中。

真是倔强的小生物。光是为了这份倔强，都值得时不时地款待它们一番。

当然，在没有太阳、没有昼夜的圣巢王国里，所谓的“时不时”只不过是一种估算。里姆尽量不以骑士露面的频率来计日，取而代之的，他以奎若来衡量时间：奎若多少次在门外站上数小时，奎若多少次恒久地凝视窗外，奎若多少次像困兽般在地毯上踱步一圈。每在门外站两次，他就会像为情所困的情郎般看向窗外。他每向窗外看六次，里姆就知道他准备要去踱步了。每当奎若开始踱步，里姆就寻思是时候去喂一下光蝇了。

在里姆喂过它们后，走廊总是会变得更明亮。所以即使它们并不真的需要食物，它们显然也很享受。里姆花了点时间欣赏自己的成果，店门外死气沉沉的走廊被飘飞的光点照亮，几乎变得令人心情愉悦了。

 _嘭！_ 商店里传来一声闷响。

比起碎裂声， _闷响_ 并不会让里姆本能地恐慌。他才刚刚走出店门没多久呢。

他刚一出门，里面就发生惨剧的可能性实在是太小、太可笑、太荒唐。他才刚走开两分钟，没必要担心他那放满了毕生心血与热情的商店里会发生什么灾难性的——

总之，里姆冲回了自己店里，就好像走廊着了火。

映入里姆眼帘的是平躺在厨房地板上的奎若，他抱着一个花瓶，用身体当肉垫以免它摔到地上，同时困惑地看着周遭的一切。台面上散落着差不多十种不同的蔬菜以及没用过的干肉块。炉子上有个煎锅，锅里却什么食物都没有。烧热的煎锅不乐意地嘶嘶作响。

“我想，”里姆说，“你一定是出于某些原因，才会被奥朗时期的花瓶撞倒在地，而没有做出一顿能吃的饭？”

奎若难受地喘了口气，因为那个花瓶几乎有他整个身子那么大。里姆好心怜悯这只虫子，然后（ _轻柔地_ ）将花瓶从他身上推开了。

“抱歉，我刚——我一定是在路过的时候撞上它了。”

里姆一边将花瓶竖起来放好，一边咕哝：“我接受道歉，但只是因为你的反应够快。”这个花瓶是一件为了死去恋人而定制的纪念品，所用材料正是死去恋人的甲壳，因为圣巢只容许忠贞不二。不是没有其他同类的工艺品，而是里姆仅仅看中这一件罢了。“在你和花瓶之间，我宁愿你坏掉而不是花瓶坏掉。”

奎若笑了，站起身。但他的笑声却很尖锐，并不像是发自真心的幽默。

“我是说，这不过是简单的算数，”奎若没有说话，所以里姆继续道，“你的身子会值多少吉欧，嗯？”

“恐怕我毫无头绪，我还是把专业问题留给文物搜寻者吧。”奎若抽出一把蒙尘的菜刀，回到厨房的台面旁。考虑到视线所及之处根本没有案板，里姆完全不知道奎若想用那把刀干什么。“难道我终于偶然撞破了你的计划？这就是你把我留在身边这么长时间的原因吗？你想从我这收获一具凑合能用的躯体？”

“啊，你戳穿我了。”里姆平淡地说，“但别担心，你的身子能被保存很久。如果我给你浇浇水，那就能保存更久。”

奎若轻笑一声，这回听起来更像发自真心的。他回去继续——好吧，里姆推测奎若认为那是在切蔬菜，但那仅仅是无比清晰地说明了奎若根本不知道自己在干些什么。“你有心仪的工匠吗？还是说，我将有幸成为你亲手打造的作品呢？”奎若心不在焉地问。

里姆抬手将那个念头挥开，就像挥开一只溜出来的光蝇。“哦不，没有哪只虫子能有这样的荣幸。我从没想过亲手制作什么东西。”

“什么事都得有个开头。也许我能为你的新起点做出贡献。”

这番话不知为何让里姆的外壳发痒。“不管你的身子值多少钱，这样用都太浪费了。”

奎若没有回话。他手中的菜刀慢了下来，最终停下。里姆认出了他脸上的表情，而里姆真心希望自己认不出来。

如果奎若因为里姆所说的话而烦躁或者生气，事情反而会变得简单些。但不，奎若又一次盯着窗外，看着雨水拍打玻璃。茫然，恍惚，又一次。就像是个发条装置，里面的齿轮并不协调，而负责上发条的手则毫无章法、不合时宜地缓慢扭动着。尽管这表情熟悉且常见得如此不幸，这还是奎若第一次在现实的聊天过程中变得精神恍惚。

而且是站着的。

而且还在做着事情。

这样一来，里姆感觉自己知道奎若是怎么撞倒花瓶的了。

即使在如此异常的情况下，奎若的姿势依然体现了某种自在的状态，而这猛然间提醒了里姆：奎若手边只有一柄骨钉，而他能独自在圣巢深处生存下来。哪怕意识模糊，哪怕是现在，奎若握刀的姿势就仿佛他能让手里如此之钝的刀刃都变得致命。（如果里姆 _认真_ 琢磨一番，就会发现事情很蹊跷：一个如此矫健的人竟然会像瞎眼爆肚蝠一样撞上花瓶。）

煎锅仍在灶台上嘶嘶作响。里姆将火关掉，阴沉着脸。现在他的厨房一团糟，奎若虽然站着但已经丢了半个魂，而晚餐 _依然_ 没有着落。里姆愤愤地戳了戳苔藓块，惊喜地发现有一只还剩半个壳的提克提克藏在下面。“在这么个鬼地方，你是从哪搞来一只提克提克的？”里姆嘟哝。

“何时重新开始都不迟。”奎若说。

里姆吓了一跳，从台面上碰掉了提克提克。里姆还没来得及动，奎若就已经在半空中敏捷地将它一把抓住，然后把它放回了盘子里。“什么？”里姆问。

奎若皱眉：“你不是在说自己对花瓶进行防腐处理的业余爱好吗？”

“我——我没有。你没听见我说的？你到底在哪找到的提克提克？”

“噢——那个？它们能走得比你想象中更远。勇敢的小家伙。我运气够好，之前在走廊里见到了一只。”奎若转过身，他看起来很疲惫，“一定是我没听见你，我肯定是年纪大了。”

 _衰老_ 的人绝不可能做到在半空中接住落下的东西。“你要把厨房里的灾难也怪在年龄上吗。”里姆没好气道。

“啊……”奎若环顾自己周围的灾区，“……不。我只是不擅长做饭而已。”

里姆举手投降：“好吧！好吧。我本来还想着把你留下来，就能时不时吃上顿勉强凑合的饭，但现在看来你对我毫无用处。让开。”

“我不能让你来收拾这一团乱——”

“噢，我不会的。”里姆阴暗地说，“如果我能学会如何给一具尸体做防腐，那你也能学会怎么做饭。”

首先，他们并不需要台面上摆的这么多植物。如果奎若找到了一只提克提克当食材，那里姆觉得虫子才是唯一真正值得吃的东西，前提是能把它处理好。奎若已经把它体内的感染清理干净了，而且也用盐和调料将它调好味了，他只是完全不知道该如何 _烹饪_ 而已。（显然，奎若几年来都以吃生食为主。虽然这才是吃虫子的唯一正确方式，但烹饪能把感染的味道消除得更彻底，所以里姆不幸地养成了要把虫子弄熟的习惯。）

里姆不得不花了点时间教奎若如何切根菜，但奎若似乎始终不得要领。比方说，他一直想用握骨钉的姿势去握菜刀。“干脆用你的骨钉切吧，为什么不试试看呢？”里姆说。

奎若顿了顿，貌似在认真考虑这么做。

“绝对不行。”里姆说。

“我不会的。”奎若说。从他匆忙的语气中，里姆知道他绝对会这么干的。

然后他们争执了一番，关于究竟应不应该把提克提克炒了或者煮了。因为奎若想把它生吃了，而里姆认为奎若应该学会如何用煎锅烹饪，但奎若说提克提克大半的风味就在于你能直接端着它敞开的外壳开吃，接着里姆花了大概二十分钟表示反对仅仅因为他不喜欢奎若是对的，而此时奎若已经没有在听他说的话并且朝滚烫的煎锅里扔了十来个根菜，导致它们其中一半被煎上了而剩下一半最终落进了灶头的火焰里，它们就在那烧了起来。

先不论代价，这番事故让奎若在里姆指导该如何用烤箱烤东西时变得老实了许多。

里姆自己拿出了盘子，因为他相信奎若一定会在端盘子的途中神游天外。他们手忙脚乱地挑了一些种子和浆果。奎若拖出一张摇摇晃晃的旧桌子，自从里姆选择在书桌而不是厨房吃饭起，他就把这张桌子收了起来。最后，他们开始摆出一顿姑且合格的晚餐，剩下的工序就只有等烤箱把东西烤完了。与此同时，他们决定弄点茶喝。里姆有两个茶壶，在倒茶的时候，会真正配合的只有一个，而另一个则是浑身毛病的混蛋，里姆留着它只是出于怨气、喜爱以及惺惺相惜。在两者间，奎若拿出了浑身毛病的茶壶，然后剩下的事情就只有在烧水声中等待了。

在里姆试吃时，提克提克的肉已经开始变干了，而口味在他尝来有些淡了。于是奎若，就好像再理所当然也不过了一样，从他的旅行包里掏出一整个辣椒，然后捏碎辣椒把汁洒在了提克提克上。

“这能让干粮吃起来更鲜活，”当里姆盯着他时，奎若如此说道，“我不是厨师，但这很容易做到，而且就算是我也知道更鲜活的食物能带来更鲜活的旅途，这才是最重要的。”

里姆在胡子下面嗤笑一声。“鲜活的旅途。”他说，“既然需要调料来帮忙，那外面的东西肯定也没什么有趣的。”

噢，奎若的表情啊。里姆觉得自己重新成为初出茅庐的文物搜寻者了，他正在研究一个裂开的神秘蛋，看到了奇妙的东西，却完全不知道它的含义是什么。也就是说，那是个深受冒犯的表情，就好像里姆刚刚承认说自己其实是个素食主义者一样。

“不 _有趣_ ！”奎若难以置信地说，“而身为一名文物搜寻者的你，却对历史和世界感兴趣！”

“我当文物搜寻者，是因为没必要去扫荡世界上广袤的无聊土地，就为了找些有意思的零星碎片。文物会主动来找我。出去探索只说明你运气不好找不到工艺品，这就像是摆着筛子不用，而去挖穿整个沙漠一样。”

“噢，那不一样。”趁着再次检查烤箱与把浆果干转移进盘子的间隙，奎若说，“文物和历史能传达的东西有限。你必须要去那——你必须要到那，才能用外壳亲自感受那个地方。”

里姆呻吟一声，幽默感荡然无存。“哦，天啊。你是个户外型。”

老实讲，这解释了一切。也难怪奎若会在里姆的公寓里像只困兽一样踱步。毫无疑问，他是个合格的流浪冒险家，就像里姆更常遇到的那些虫子，在迈向圣巢深处的旅途中闯进了他的店里。这种旅行者永远也坐不住，总在渴求新的冒险，总以为自己活着就是为了更多的冒险。

当然，里姆从来没有重复见过哪张旅行者的脸。这年头他本来就很难见到其他人。（除了骑士，当然还有奎若。）

里姆的手指不愉快地敲击着厨房台面：“户外型很难成为优秀的学者。没有耐心。”

“你可能是全圣巢最没耐心的虫子之一了。”奎若小声抱怨，但在里姆来得及反驳之前，奎若继续说：“户外型——照你的称呼来说——肯定 _有可能_ 是没耐心的。如果他们很少长途旅行则更加。”奎若低头看向摆着晚餐半成品的小桌，用叉子将种子推来推去，“但背井离乡的流浪最需要的便是耐心。废土不会奖励冲动的虫子，而会善待有条不紊的。尤其是在靠星光导航的时候，旅行者要学会的第一件事就是如何通过夜空判断方向。”

不是通过一个早已变成化石的漫游者日记读到，而是从一只真正活着的虫子口中听到如何利用天象导航，这简直让里姆感到超现实。特别是日记，它们只会讲述自己的故事，不接受任何提问。如果它们模糊了或者损坏了，里姆根本无从寻求解释。而更超现实的是，里姆此时才意识到奎若正是那些漫游者之一，眼下他就在自己的店里，脑子里的某处盛装着一个漫游者日记全部的知识价值。

“……它们把你引导到了什么特别的地方吗？”里姆问。

奎若像只被喂饱的光蝇一样明媚了起来。“群星引导我去的地方！文物搜寻者，也许你听说过森林之栖？”

里姆皱眉：“这名字有点耳熟，但也只是有点。”

“位于一棵巨树内部的城邦，那棵树有水晶山峰的两倍高三倍宽。没有哪棵还活着的树能与之相比。”

“那棵树肯定能与它自己相比。”

奎若面露笑意，仿佛里姆落进了他高明的陷阱中。“你当然会这么以为，但再想想吧！那棵树已经不再活着了！经过一些自然的变化，那一整棵植物都已经变成了石头，是聚合体，是站立的化石，是一座完全天然的石塔。那些聪明的虫子——他们自称白蚁——在里面开辟了人行道和美丽的隧道。”在奎若说话的同时，他的双手比划着，并不是在做什么具体的手势，而是单纯在兴奋地挥舞。他向前倾，双眼闪亮且专注。

“另外他们所用的光源并不是光蝇，而是一种专门培育的黄色地衣。掌管地衣群落的家族支配着形式化的议会，因为如果失去了这种光源，整座城市就会陷入混乱。”

“一定有其他办法能照亮一棵巨大石树的，”里姆插嘴，“即使排除光蝇也是。”

“就算有，那也绝对是不能问的禁忌。我在森林之栖待了相当一段时间，而我只见过那种特殊地衣所发出的明亮黄光。要是我能有机会去参观一下农场就好了。”奎若叹息，水壶同时开始鸣叫，“不幸的是，那里禁止外来者参观。”

“事情不总是这样的吗。”里姆漠不关心地说，将刚烧开的水倒进茶壶，然后给奎若递了个杯子。

“你才没资格这么说！你禁止自己最好也唯一的顾客进入后房。”

里姆瞪了奎若一眼。“它进来的时候闻起来像是个名副其实的粪堆，我发誓我能看见臭气像云雾一样环绕在它身边。那种东西绝对不能 _靠近_ 我的工艺品。”

奎若面露同情。“那确实……很刺鼻，是的。”

“这你就有了——反对旅行的完美论据。你闻起来会变得很糟糕。”

奎若笑了。“我在盐泉度过的那段时间可不会同意你的说法。从上方洞穴滴下的水形成了一口深井，洞穴的顶和壁都是由纯盐构成的。那里当然长不出任何东西，而如果你试着喝里面的水，就指望老天保佑吧。但那些盐是在很久以前就从地底深处挖掘出来的特殊品种，有着最为宜人的玫瑰红。我身上的味道和感觉都从未那么好过。”

“在外面的废土里，这还真是个幸运得难以置信的发现。”里姆并不真心地说。就凭奎若描述的方式，他能让任何虫子深深爱上旅行和流浪。哦，见鬼的，宅了一辈子的里姆头一回真心对旅行产生了好奇。“你有向导吗？”

“只有天空。我多数时候都是个独来独往的漫游者。”

两只独来独往的虫子，一起站在一间前主人早已死亡的厨房里，看着花朵被炙烤。最终，里姆将茶从茶壶里倒出来。水流的声音归于平静。

“真是个幸运的漫游者，”里姆说，“见过那么多的地方。”

奎若转身看向厨房窗外。有那么一会，里姆好奇奎若是不是再次迷失在了自己的回忆之中，但奎若说，“确实幸运。”

烤箱响了起来，宣告工作完成。里姆拿出烤盘让花朵冷却，但奎若没有动，依然盯着窗外的雨。

“我会梦见自己想要去的地方，我会非常挂念它们。”奎若毫无犹豫、十分肯定地说。单纯地描述着一种体验，就好像它很寻常，也没有什么难以置信的部分。“我会梦见自己还没去过的地方，就好像我去过那里，或者我已经到了那里。我梦见了圣巢，但即使在我梦见圣巢前，我也梦见过其他地方，还有那些我从没有体验过的生活和我从没有遇见过的人。我的梦是如此的生动，我可能是从自己听到的传说和文献中提取出某些故事的叙述，把它们融合起来，甚至在我亲身抵达之前就已经将那个地方塑造得活灵活现。有时我抵达了，会发现那里和我想象中的截然不同。但我却由此而变得加倍富有，因为我只去到了一个地方，却享受到了参观两个奇妙之地的乐趣。”

他回忆往事的神情变得有些忧郁。

“但无论如何，我期待见到它们。我渴望，无与伦比地。每天早上我醒来，都会感恩自己还有一天可以去多见证一个地方，我为出发而兴奋，在我不得不入睡时，我为再次动身的瞬间而兴奋。我几乎无法等待。我期望再走远一点，再看多一点。未来的一切都是奇景，即使最荒凉的景色也是如此。”

“那你为什么停下了？”里姆不假思索地问。

奎若眨眼，就好像他从没思考过这个问题似的。

里姆后悔自己毫不犹豫就开口了。里姆有种朦胧的感觉，他也许根本不该听到奎若刚刚说的任何话，但在奎若那样的目光中，他没办法就此打住，所以他别无选择地继续。

说到这个话题，里姆无法理解那些找到了自己所爱之物、真正发现了酷爱之事，却任其消逝的虫子。里姆坚定不移地认为，如果一只虫子发现了自己热衷的事情，那就相当于是负起了一种道德责任：必须要用双手牢牢抓住这件事情，永远也不放手。放弃热爱之事就相当于放弃了生命，只是徒有其表地活着。十足的浪费。

“怎么？”他说，“既然你如此热爱，那又何必要停下？”

奎若目光移动，没有落回里姆身上，而是落到了他面前的桌子和盘子上。里姆能看见他脑袋里的齿轮转动，拼凑出某些解释或者故事。或许他只是在整理事件，或许他是在重新捏造什么东西，又或许两者皆有——即便是最真实客观的复述，其中大部分也总是虚假的。

“那流浪……”奎若说着，犹豫了。他说得磕磕巴巴，就好像是在某些脆弱的东西中挑选。“那不是真正的流浪。就这么说吧，我发现自己的旅程是一个庞大计划的组成部分。一个宏大的设计。”

里姆绷着脸。奎若抬眼看了他一下，然而奎若脸上的神情与其说是被批评了，不如说是被取悦了。

“而在前往圣巢的旅途中，我发现了这个设计，以及我在其中的角色。长久以来，我的流浪被视作追求简单快乐的简单冲动，但它其实是一个更大图景中的一小部分。也许简单的快乐并没有那么简单，那么直白。也许甚至连我所感受到的热爱都不是发自内心的。也许甚至……”

奎若暂停了，半张脸藏在他的那杯茶后，然后再次抬起眼睛看了里姆一眼。每当奎若悄悄看向里姆时，里姆都只是照常恼怒地绷着脸作为回应，而每一次，奎若都显得更加没有拘束，就仿佛里姆毫无同情的反应取悦了他一样。

“……所有事情都是如此。现在我发现自己的旅途完成了，结束了。我已经意识到，自己漫无目的的流浪并不是为了过程中纯粹的快乐，我的流浪一直都有目的，就是为了找到一个特定的结局。而现在我已经找到了那个结局，我已经再没有旅行的理由了。我在这个设计中扮演的角色已经完满，我的目的也已经达成。然而，我却还在这里。”

“然后呢？”里姆无动于衷地说。

奎若说：“啊？”

“ _然后呢？_ ”里姆重复道。奎若盯着里姆，就好像他突然长出了第二个脑袋。“我是说 _那又怎样？_ 我很高兴，那件事听起来很有意思，又或者没有意思——随便哪种吧。它已经结束了，不是吗？现在你可以离开，去做别的事情了。天晓得当我完成一个项目时——甚至是我喜爱的项目——我简直像是卸下了千钧的重担。我心里的一块石头放下了，不对吗？那就继续啊，找一个新的项目。你要是想来些乏味的工作，后房里有十五个项目是我打算着手去做的。”

“事情并不是这样的。”奎若说。

“那就向我解释啊。”里姆身子前倾，手肘放在桌面上，手指在脸前交扣。等着看奎若有没有胆量拒绝解释。

奎若依然一动不动，就像在空洞骑士纪念碑前的那天一样。但他叹气了。

“我想不管怎么说，那都跟你没有关系。”奎若说道。对于一个准备开始解释的人而言，这番话实在是有些奇怪。但在里姆提问前，奎若继续道：“在圣巢年间，他们所使用的交通运输系统——”

“那玩意又跟你有 _什么_ 关系？”

“ _听着_ ，”奎若说，“我要给你讲一个故事。”

里姆张嘴想说那也解释不了任何东西，但奎若继续：

“我们所使用的交通运输系统基于延伸数千步的长隧道，里面其实是空的，这样就不会有任何东西挡路。唯一穿行于这些隧道中的是一种名为鹿角虫的虫子。鹿角虫将乘客载在背上，通过隧道带他们——”

“老天啊，如果你想换话题，直说就好。”

奎若非常平淡地看了他一眼。“鹿角虫声名远扬，因为他们是高大、迅捷且出色的跑者。他们的后背宽广，能一次性承载许多乘客。即便以最慢的速度，他们也能超过那些身材最小、跑得最快的虫子，而且鹿角虫能够维持这一速度穿过整个圣巢——甚至更远，我很确信，如果他们被允许的话。”

奎若漫不经心地伸手拿过一个干果，开始挑出里面的种子，只是为了手里能有点事可做。

“事实是，他们能在一天之内往返于整个王国数十次，甚至不会感到疲倦。就算他们真的疲倦，他们也从来不说，因为他们热爱奔跑，愿意奔跑。这是他们擅长做的事，是他们天生要做的事，是他们被繁育出来的目的——圣巢绝大多数的道路都容不下他们，他们也没有手，因为选育早已将他们塑造成只会行走和奔跑的种族。

“他们反应迟钝，虽然能轻易地沿直线奔跑，却往往需要停下来才能转弯。鹿角虫的视力差到无法阅读，也无法认出多数的脸庞，因为他们的眼睛早已适应了漆黑、昏暗的圣巢隧道深处。即使鹿角虫想要做些其他的事情，他们也做不到。他们被创造出来只是为了奔跑，而不是为了其他。”

里姆觉得自己的外壳开始瘙痒。

“有趣的是，对于体型如此之大的生物而言，鹿角虫的腿细长得并不寻常，有着无法转向的关节，与你我完全不同。”像是为了展示这种不同，奎若捡起另一粒种子，架在他外壳的尖端之间。

“他们不能像我们其他虫子这样两足行走，他们的关节只能向一个方向弯曲。而那些关节——不，事实上是整条腿——鹿角虫的腿以脆弱闻名，而且因其无比的精细，一旦鹿角虫的腿损伤，就永远不可能恢复。他们被塑造得过于适宜奔跑，以至于他们很容易在奔跑途中受伤。一旦他们的腿断掉，那就没有转机了。腿永远不会恢复。他们不再能奔跑，而因为他们除了奔跑 _别无_ 所长，如果不能奔跑就不能做任何事，所以不幸的事实是：断掉一条腿的鹿角虫会永远丧失用处，除了将其安乐死，别无他法。”

里姆毫不犹豫地厉声道：“而这又和你有什么关系呢？”

一直在对话中保持沉思且疏离的奎若看上去吓了一跳。他被完全超出预料的反应拉回了现实：“这是个比喻，意思是——”

“ _我知道比喻是什么_ 。”有生以来，里姆几乎从未如此愤怒，“你是个比喻吗？你是个寓言吗？是个训教故事？你是一套关于虫子或者鹿角虫天性的学术理论吗？”

奎若明显咽了咽，完美体现出什么叫困惑。“我明白，但——”

“但 _你是个比喻吗_ 。”

“不，我不是。”奎若说。他又一次看向窗外，神情变得冷酷。理所当然的，里姆没有因此而调整自己的反应。

“那好，完全从字面意义上来看，完全不涉及比喻来看， _你是只鹿角虫吗_ ？”

奎若的目光突然转回里姆身上，他的脸皱了起来：“重点不是这个——”

“你是吗？”

一段漫长的沉默。

“不是。”奎若说。

“那我就无法理解鹿角虫 _或者_ 他们的腿跟你有什么关系。”

更多的沉默。疼痛的、尴尬的、紧张的沉默。甚至连城市永恒的声响都无法穿透其中，有的只是沉重的空气，压在这间厨房、这张桌子以及桌面的半成品晚餐上。

“同情心不适合你，文物搜寻者。”奎若平和地说。

“我从未声称自己是只有同情心的虫子。”里姆回答。

有那么一瞬间，里姆能无比清晰地看见，奎若是如何走出这间厨房，迈进黑夜之中，从此再不出现的。他只是又一名冒险者，探索着圣巢的深处，仅仅是路过而已。他就像其他的众多漫游者一样，在一座坟墓中寻找自己的机遇与命运。里姆已经做好准备了。

奎若的表情既不是承认也不是同意。对于奎若所坦诚的事情，里姆的话也许就跟没说一样。“我想食物已经凉到可以吃了。”他只说了这句话，然后放下茶杯，开始将烤过的花朵挪进碟子里。相当长时间以来，气氛还是第一次沉重得有如岩石。

到最后，他们收获了一张摆着两人份晚餐的桌子，以及一个被寂静充斥的厨房。这张既小又摇晃的桌子曾经放过工具，后来放了一堆铭文牌，再之后它被放到了角落，因为里姆发现把他并不那么在乎的物品放在地板上刚刚好。现在有一套盘子、装着腌叶片的小碟子、几个干果、半只敞开的提克提克、浆果、一些混合的坚果与种子以及两朵烤好的花放在上面。厨房在设计时就已经包含了一张小桌子，所以尽管没有里姆所习惯的那么宽敞，厨房也没有显得拥挤。

站在他们准备的一桌食物前，里姆意识到，这是个错误。

不是食物。而是这整个……奎若…… _所有事情_ 。

别问里姆在来圣巢之前干的是什么工作，只要这么说就足够了：那份工作他干了很久，而他有些讨厌那份工作以及和他一起工作的所有人。不是因为那些人不好或者他不喜欢自己的工作而是因为其他所有人都讨厌他。里姆在以前和现在都跟其他人处不来，而长久以来的数十年里，唯一能让里姆的心灵感到些许平静的东西就是他藏在家里的那些小玩意和工艺品，在与他人相处的、漫长且不愉快的日子中，这是一根保证他不会被溺死的救命稻草。一旦涉及到与他人共存，里姆根本不是个能够被解决的问题。（他知道的。他试过了。）

文物搜寻者里姆是个彻头彻尾的文物搜寻者。他是个收藏家，是个收集零碎东西的人，是个名过其实的囤积者。你不可能像收藏文物一样收藏人，人需要很多东西，像是关注以及浇灌，还有其他某些神秘大杂烩式的东西，这样他们就不会彻底变成胡言乱语的疯子，或者只是不会显得可悲。里姆不是能承担这份职责的虫子。

或许他确实把奎若从所谓的悬崖边救了回来，但剩下的事情——说真的，他又了解奎若什么呢？什么都没有。好吧，他知道奎若储备的历史知识多到见鬼，而且奎若和那个当骑士的小害虫是朋友，而且他知道奎若不仅有柄漂亮的骨钉还懂得如何使用它，而且他知道奎若想要去死。太好了！棒极了。想要认识一个人，显然这些趣闻就已经足够了，而且这绝对能帮助里姆——一个毫无准备的、反感他人的家伙——做好准备，这样当一只虫子开始滔滔不绝地谈起鹿角虫以及他们显然不懂得用拐杖时，他就能 _见鬼地_ 搞明白自己到底该怎么办。

话说回来，那个臭烘烘的小骑士又在什么鸟地方？对里姆店里的这个蠢货有所了解的人难道不是骑士吗？知道该怎么办的人难道不是骑士吗？它难道不是奎若在等待的人吗，难道不是奎若留在这间操蛋商店里的理由吗？所以那个小怪物 _在_ 哪？它能弄明白这一切是怎么回事吗？这跟奎若的回忆又有什么联系呢？如果它们之间真有联系的话？

如果奎若要走，无需知会里姆。日子一天天过去，除了离群索居，他对什么都一无所知。

奎若开始切割提克提克的肉。肉很柔软，易于切开，然后奎若先把肉分给了里姆，才往自己的盘子里放了一点。白肉里还残留着一点点感染的味道，但奎若清理得足够彻底，使其尝起来更像是后来才加进去的金属口味，里姆可以假装这只是个糟糕的点缀。看着厨房里这张小小的桌子，里姆以前从没有担心过自己会像这样与他人共同进餐。

因为这种事情 _很_ 难实现，然而生活就是充满了惊喜。

里姆没有看向奎若，而是低头盯着那个又蠢又糟的花瓶。它被保存在一层树脂涂料里，而且（现在里姆才发觉）比任何活着的外壳都要易碎得多。穿过通往主厅的门，在窗户的外面，空洞骑士的雕像凝视着远方，没有与任何人 _视线_ 相对。 _宁愿你坏掉而不是花瓶坏掉_ ，里姆在脑内听见自己的声音，然后将脸绷得更紧。

“不饿吗？”奎若问道，因为里姆没有坐下。（老天啊， _不_ ，里姆不饿。）“我们都已经忙活这么久了。”

里姆绷着脸。

“是那个花瓶，对吗？”奎若温和地说，“在厨房吃饭时，身边有这么个东西让你觉得太血腥了。”

“我不是个比喻。”里姆突然没好气地说道。

“噢，”奎若说，“文物搜寻者，你明白的，把那件事放下并没有坏处。”

里姆几乎是在透过牙缝说话。“不——不，你听我说。我不是个比喻，我只拥有自己懂得的话语，我只拥有自己活过的经验，而我至少已经活过半辈子了。我不是鹿角虫，我对任何人来说都毫无用处。”

奎若的视线从提克提克上抬起。他的神色很谨慎，就好像他正在等另一把剑落下来，可他依然抬起了眼。

“无用并没有错。”里姆说，“我从出生起就毫无用处，这座城市从覆灭起就毫无用处。而众神在上， _我们_ 仍旧在这里。所以——所以——”里姆粗鲁地用手指指向奎若，“所以你就放过见鬼的自己吧， _谢了您嘞！_ ”

奎若眨眼。

然后他突然大笑起来。

“闭嘴！”里姆大喊，“我是认真的！而且我很生气！甚至很愤怒！”

奎若几乎笑得呛住了。

“我要走了！你自己吃吧，不知好歹的寄生虫！”

“你试图说服我毫无价值也不是坏事，为的只是替自己不给我付工钱的行为开脱。”奎若偷笑道。

“好吧！……也许！是个额外的好处，挺有帮助的，确实！”

“我都给你做了一顿晚饭，你却还在跟我讨价还价吉欧的事！”

“你 _把我的厨房弄着火了！_ 你欠 _我_ 的，没什么可商量的！”

“这样如何，”奎若说道，依然偷笑着，“保证交易公平是很重要的，不是吗？与其考虑用处，不如让我们尽力为彼此提供愉快的陪伴吧。”

里姆皱眉。“陪伴就够了。愉快实在有些太过了。”

“就连这都要讨价还价！”

“在我自己的厨房里，我不接受批评。”里姆烦躁地说，奎若还没来得及回话他就已经坐下，往嘴里塞了一块提克提克，然后在奎若继续对话以前警告地指了指自己鼓鼓囊囊的嘴。奎若抿嘴笑着，拿起自己的餐具，看着里姆是如何察觉到——尽管状况百出，这顿饭吃起来竟然着实不错。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注
> 
> 奥朗(Ouran)时期，作者杜撰的时代。Ouran一词直译出来是“樱兰”，再加上花瓶……大家如果懂梗的话，笑一笑就好。
> 
> 提克提克(Tiktik)，十字路的白色小爬虫，走路声音踢踢踏踏，由此得名。
> 
> 之前文中出现的wander/wanderer全都按照官中翻译，译成漫游/漫游者，但这一章根据语境，将其中一部分翻译成了流浪/流浪者。英语的一词多义真是麻烦……
> 
> ~~奎若你还真的一点也不居家啊。~~


	6. 二十个问题

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果这就是他余生的模样——他难道不应该学会向其妥协吗？

尽管共同进餐已经变得寻常，但他们依然经常分别解决午饭；很大程度上，他们仍旧是两只处于同一空间的独居生物。即使在他们共同进餐的时候，里姆也常常会把工作带上餐桌，然后他们就一起坐在彻底的沉默中。奎若既享受与别人坐在一块，也享受沉默。他怀疑自己向来如此。

大体上，流浪是一种孤单的行为，而且从许多方面来看，与他人同行都比独自行动要危险。毕竟，你很难摸透与自己结伴的是什么人。再换个角度说，当你和你的同伴可能明天就会一起死去时——或者更糟糕，只有其中一人死去——与他人建立的亲密联系便会成为一种负担。奎若享受自己所保持的距离，奎若也享受独处。

在奎若曾经去过的那些寂静之地，他偶尔会觉得自己能够听见过去的声音，就好像空气中浸满了尘土，残渣，来自旧日记忆的、浓厚且宜于呼吸的潮湿烟雾，堆肥中的鬼魂，流淌而下的、覆盖地面的沉重血液。眼下，在文物搜寻者的厨房桌旁，他听见：

_无用并没有错。_

_我从出生起就毫无用处。_

_这座城市从覆灭起就毫无用处。_

_而众神在上，我们仍旧在这里。_

奎若抿着茶，看着里姆的手术刀戳戳弄弄。奎若的手指牢牢环绕着杯子，手指紧绷着。如果这就是他余生的模样——他难道不应该学会向其妥协吗？

他握住自己的茶，让自己坐在这张桌子旁。指尖刺进陶瓷中，牢牢握着，就好像他能一个人搞定这件事似的。

*

两天过后，骑士走进来了，举手投足间丝毫没有表露出它想对自己为何离去这么久做出任何道歉或解释。它把一个精加工的铁齿轮沉沉地扔到桌上，然后掏出了自己的钱包。

“如果我没猜错那是谁的话，它身上最好是干净的！”里姆的吼叫声从后面传来。

“呃。”奎若说。

“检查它！它身上一点尘土都不可以有！”

“嗯。”奎若说。

骑士看上去和往常一样：同样的披风、同样的小骨钉、同样的小个子、同样的茫然表情。同样的冷淡姿态，没有什么值得留意的肢体语言。沉重的安静如常地存在着，就好像它将一股隐形的重量带在身边，或者装在体内，或者分散在全身——这重量压在身上令人安心，也许奎若终有一天会在这种感觉中闭上眼，再也不醒来。

另外，还有一只会飞的巨大蝙蝠宝宝趴在它背上。

“它干净吗？！”里姆喊道。

巨大的蝙蝠宝宝张开血盆大口，咧嘴笑了起来。

它长了牙。尖牙。

还有血红的舌头。

还有，它似乎能吐出火来。

骑士看上去不为所动。

“那是什么。”奎若说。

骑士拍了拍那个精加工的铁齿轮。

“不，我的朋友，我是说……”

骑士拔出自己的骨钉，奎若发现它又被加工了一遍。

“不，不是那个。你的另一个，啊，新添置的东西。”

骑士低头看看自己。掏出它的护符，指了指其中新添的三个。

“那个 _孩子_ 。”奎若说。

那个尖牙、蝙蝠翅膀、吐火的宝宝做了些什么，而奎若只能推测它是在咯咯笑。它的牙与骑士的脸之间距离近得十分危险，它口中吐出了火舌。

蝙蝠宝宝爬过骑士的脑袋，扒在它脸上，然后扑腾着落到了收银台上。

骑士貌似也没注意到这些事。

蝙蝠宝宝探过身，嗅着半个极其稀有的晶洞，那是里姆上星期打开后裹在油布里收起来的。它张开嘴——

奎若扑过去，但那孩子捷足先登，它的牙齿 _嘎吱_ 作响， _咬穿了无价的宝石_ 并且 _咀嚼_ 了起来，奎若骂出了十五种他都不记得自己学过的语言，他一把抓住那个小妖怪，它开心地喵喵叫着，拍了一下巨大的皮质翅膀，溜到了桌子下面，奎若只来得及抓住它的尾巴，把它拽回桌面上固定住，从它嘴里把晶洞扯（ _扯_ ！）出来，但它的尖牙依然紧咬着，奎若 _竭尽全力_ 不让自己当场崩溃，因为那个晶洞呈现了 _水晶山峰的地质结晶化历程_ ，而骑士的蝙蝠宝宝直接把它给 _吃_ 下去了，但在他动手尝试从它嘴里撬出晶洞前，它打了个嗝，把晶洞吐了出来，朝着晶洞残余的碎片喷了团火，碎片瞬间 _燃烧_ 了起来。

骑士貌似也没注意到这些事。

“你不吭声最好是因为麻烦骑士真的浑身脏兮兮，而你已经把它赶出去了。”里姆说。

奎若盯着那团小小的火，它正缓慢地越烧越旺，准备吞噬桌子剩下的部分。

“奎若！”

“是的！”奎若冷不丁地说，“是的，我把它赶出去了，所以没必要出来。真是既和平又空空荡荡的一天，也没有平时的顾客呢！”

一段漫长的沉默，奎若借机抓过一张防火毯盖在残骸上。然后：“你确定？”

“非常确定！”

“不知为何我不相信你！”

“难道我不是你无比可靠无比诚实的员工吗？”奎若说着，同时试图掸掉晶洞上燃烧着的灰烬。

“我没付你钱！”

“那又不是我决定的！”

蝙蝠宝宝开心地拍着尾巴。奎若刚将残存的余烬扑灭，宝宝就嗅了嗅一个精致的草褶针垫——奎若相当确定那是件独一无二的工艺品——它张开了长满锯齿状尖牙的嘴，然后——

“你在跟我油嘴滑舌呢，是吧。”里姆的声音响起，门也随之打开——

奎若来不及思考，他抓过宝宝然后把它塞进了桌子的一个抽屉里。

奎若踢上抽屉，发出一声巨响和翅膀扑扇声，以及非常微弱的一声“ _捏_ ！”。桌面上的针垫已经不见了， _真见鬼_ 。骑士貌似觉得自己的孩子被塞进桌膛里没有丝毫不妥。

“噢，你 _是_ 干净的。”里姆见到骑士后说道，他听起来很失望。奎若努力假装桌子上本来就放着一张防火毯——是新的装饰品，漂亮的桌布，之类的东西。里姆继续：“你不是说你把它赶出去了吗？”

“呃嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯，”奎若说着，拼命思考自己有没有真的扑灭里姆桌子上的火，以及当奎若试图假装一切都尽在掌控时，里姆的商店有多大概率会当着里姆的面化作灰烬。

似乎里姆根本没注意到奎若的心不在焉。“又要脱手一块金属碎片了？”他转而与骑士说话，“哼，行吧，把它给我。”

骑士捡起齿轮，将它交给了里姆。里姆将它举高，试着找到更好的光线——如果泪水之城里真有“更好的光线”这种东西的话。

桌子抽屉嘭地一响。奎若拿一边膝盖将它抵住，然后将一杯铅笔推到了防火毯上方，好像它本来就该放在那一样。

“你运气好，这些东西算是有点意思。”里姆说，“奎若，你怎么看？六百？或者五百？”

“呃，好。”奎若说，依然试图让抽屉保持紧闭。

“那就五百。”里姆说罢，将齿轮藏进了自己的外壳里，“别让这家伙逗留了。”他指向骑士，朝奎若说道。然后他跺着脚回了房间，关上了门。

一声非常微弱的“ _捏哇_ ”从桌子抽屉里传来。

奎若打开抽屉，蝙蝠宝宝在嚼着一块看似是剪刀残骸的扭曲物体，形状像是柔软又纤细的变质面条。就算剪刀锋利的刀刃伤到了它的牙龈，它也不以为意。

奎若将蝙蝠宝宝扔回到防火毯上，他想应该要继续用这玩意来防……喷火宝宝……的火。他深吸一口气。“你，”奎若说，“是怎么……弄来……这个孩子的。”

骑士貌似思考了一下。事实上，它思考的时间长到令人不安，尤其是因为世界上只有两种获得孩子的途径——繁殖或者领养——显然答案只能二者择一，对吧？

骑士先指了指孩子。之前给奎若造成的各种混乱使这孩子十分满足，它正假装温顺地躺着，相当有欺骗性。然后骑士用自己的小手比划了一系列奇怪的手势，以断断续续的节奏拍着手。

“你……和别人战斗，为了这个孩子？”

骑士顿了一下，思考一番，然后点头。

奎若的手指敲击柜台，他在组织一套礼貌的说辞。他想问骑士为什么要杀死奎若亲爱的教师和最好的朋友，如果它只是要将她以命相换的牺牲浪费在偷小孩子上的话。

（是小孩子们，复数。奎若坚定不移地相信，骑士绝对不会仅仅满足于一个婴儿的。）

会有一套礼貌的说辞能表达这一切吗？肯定会有的。

奎若将自己的骨钉放在两人都能看见的桌面上。良好的举止，表示和平。

蝙蝠宝宝的大翅膀立刻拍到了骨钉上。

“我无意刺探，”奎若开口，每当他打算刺探时，他都喜欢这么说从而使大家都听出来，但他同样是真心实意的，就算别人叫他滚开，他也丝毫不会生气，“但你所遵循的道路，夫人想要协助你完成的旅途……你是准备解除守梦者封印的，对吗？”

骑士深思熟虑地缓缓点头。蝙蝠宝宝在桌面上喵喵叫着，把整个脑袋埋进了收银机。

奎若觉得自己的下一个问题会是“ _你究竟想要什么？_ ”因为他在试图找一个更圆滑的方式来表达“ _你为什么要把时间浪费在偷小孩上_ ”，而他个人认为直接问“你究竟想要什么”太平淡了——不，是太不靠谱了。这就好比问泪水之城为何屹立，问里姆为何搜寻文物，问雨为何会落下。这种问题渴望的是一个终局性的答案——一旦你决意弄明白 _为什么_ ，那就再没有别的问题可问了。如果你换一个方式来问，那你就永远不会缺少可问的问题。与其问泪水之城为何屹立，不如看看它正巍然矗立着的鲜明事实——

_——奎若已经不记得关于它的细节了，因为他早在多年前就已经迁出这座城市，前往宁静的迷雾峡谷隐居了。尽管现在莫诺蒙正以惯常的优雅和稳重飘过城市中的一扇扇门，她却从来都不喜欢城市生活。她向奎若评价（有如阐述一个科学发现）道，泪水之城里落下的雨水显得既寂寞又空虚，如一张白纸般既洁净又冰冷又利落，奎若与莫诺蒙在书写档案馆酸液时达成共识的那些词眼她一个也没用上。_

_“这里不算是我的家乡，夫人。”奎若干巴巴地说。_

_“这只是个科学发现。”莫诺蒙说，仿佛奎若对他们去泪水之城出差的不上心从未让她例行地感到不满一样，仿佛她从未直言不讳地指出过泪水之城的缺点，就好像她能做个系统的归档，把这地方究竟有多糟糕全都记录进去似的。_

_泪水之城不是奎若的故乡，但在他前往档案馆之前，他曾在这里短暂地当过城市守卫，他觉得怀旧一下也不会有什么坏处。雨水肆意打在奎若的面具上，他抬起头，将面具的眼洞朝向洞窟顶端。有那么多陌生的脸庞被形态各异的面具包覆着，在巨大的尖塔底端往来川流，而尖塔则延伸到洞窟顶端，高远得超出奎若视野范围。尽管有那么多人在道路间行走，窃窃低语地交谈着，泪水之城却奇异地显得宁静，就好像雨水和如出一辙的街道洗去了所有言辞——_

_“奎若，”莫诺蒙说，一根触须坚定地轻拍着他，“我们没有时间可以空想了。”_

_是的，当然，他们有事务要完成。事务的待办清单是奎若亲自整理的，灵魂圣所邮寄给他的清单——老实讲——是一团糟，没有诸如名字、地点、时间等等的东西，这让他恼火了好几天，因为他们竟敢向教师莫诺蒙表达如此恶劣的轻蔑——_

_“奎若，”莫诺蒙再次开口，态度更加坚定。她的面具垂下来朝着他，灰色的头巾湿透了，紧贴在她的外膜上，将她的双眼笼罩在阴影中。“关于问题，我跟你说过什么？”_

_问题并没有好坏之别，重要的是问正确的问题。奎若一直都是这么跟在读生说的。（除此之外还有：与其尝试证明一个答案，不如从一个问题入手。）_

_今天的雨声很大，发出砰砰哒哒的节奏。“我们只有知道自己的起点，才能继续向前。”莫诺蒙说。_

_“按照日程表，我们应该继续前进，到庭荠街与巨蛇街的交汇处跟护卫队碰头。”奎若说。_

_“你在忽视眼前真正重要的问题。”莫诺蒙说。（噢，她真是喜欢抱怨这场雨，不是吗。）“尽管我们必须明晰自己的过去才能前进，但仅仅依靠过往经验是无法预测未来的。为了弄懂圣巢的未来而研究它的过去，只会将我们限制在对先人的匮乏想象之中。”_

_雨水瓢泼而下，捶打着墙壁，烦扰着他们两人。_

_“但我们难道不是脱胎于过去的吗？”奎若问，“如果过去造就了我们，我们又怎能摆脱过去，创造全新的未来呢？这难道不是显然不可能的吗？”_

_“或许如此！”莫诺蒙说，盖过雨水渐强的咆哮，“但我们只有尝试了才能知道！我们只有亲眼见证了才能知道！难道在经历如此漫长的时光后，一个全新的、诞生于历史基础的、无法预测的、有如新大陆的未来不是一项奇景吗？难道明天不是一项值得见证的奇景——？”_

_雨滴沿着窗户冲刷而下，奎若盯着玻璃，难以自拔。_

_“奎若，”莫诺蒙说，“如果我们要继续前进，去见证我们从未见过的地方——！”_

_玻璃另一侧是满满一架子的文物，一张桌子，一个站在收银台旁的店员。_

_“我们没有时间可以空想了。”雨水说。_

_他没有反驳——他随时可以出发，只要她——_

_“拜托了，奎若，”莫诺蒙说，“你没有时间可以空想了。”_

_夫人——？_

_你没有时间——_

_水，新鲜，冰冷，没有半个词语；蓝湖岸上的一柄骨——_

奎若的骨钉哐啷一声落到地上。剑刃割伤他的脚，带来疼痛。奎若咒骂一句，立刻把脚挪开。

骑士毫无悔意地盯着他，双手相当可疑地靠近了奎若原本放骨钉的位置，而骨钉则十分神秘地从桌子边缘掉了下去。

一段漫长的沉默。奎若有种朦胧、颓丧的感觉：时间流逝得比他意识到的更快。

“什——”奎若开口。

——蝙蝠宝宝正在嚼着什么。

“它在吃什么。”奎若话锋一转。

骑士顿了顿，看向那个孩子。

思索了一会。

耸了耸肩。

蝙蝠宝宝试图吞咽，然后噎住了。

紧接着，蝙蝠宝宝像离水的鱼一样在桌面扑腾，随着骑士将它按住、奎若把它的嘴撬开，它啃咬得愈来愈凶狠，奎若在它嘴里翻来找去，同时小心着不要被那些比他手指还长的尖牙咬断手，直到他从它喉咙里掏出一块咽到半路的、面值五十的吉欧。蝙蝠宝宝失去了那个险些噎死它的磨牙玩具，悲痛欲绝地哀嚎叫唤起来。奎若不为所动，他拿起孩子，将它交还给骑士。

它的甲壳摸起来炽热且带鳞，像是干的蛇皮。与其他甲壳坚硬的虫子不同，他能感受到它小小的胸膛在柔韧的鳞片下舒张和收缩。太脆弱了。太容易被碾碎了。奎若发现自己正过分小心地对待着一个牙齿比多数骨钉还要锋利的孩子。

骑士掏出一个像是铜制调谐器的东西，上面闪着四个光点，蝙蝠宝宝立刻就用牙咬了上去。调谐器没有丝毫损坏，而婴儿则津津有味地咀嚼了起来。

 _噢，天啊。它在出牙。_ 奎若意识到。

这孩子的牙居然 _还没有_ 长齐呢。

确保宝宝安全后，奎若才意识到自己脚上的伤口虽然很浅，但还是有一点血留在了雕纹上。他站起来，手握骨钉，在骑士的注视中伸手去拿抹布，并且决心自己以后他妈的再也不管什么微妙不微妙的了。莫诺蒙死了，他估计也差不多了。

“你难道不是有什么目的要去达成吗，小骑士？”奎若眯着眼说，将血迹从莫诺蒙赠与他的利刃上擦掉。

骑士反过来看向他，一如既往地展现着斯多葛式的沉默力量。蝙蝠宝宝在啃它的披风，对此骑士置之不理。

在过了很久，很久之后，奎若才意识到它真的不打算回答。既不用双手也不用比划和哑谜，甚至没有点头。

好吧，也有道理。他没有刺探的资格。奎若叹气，但没有为自己的冒犯道歉。

“如果你在探索中需要任何帮助的话。”奎若转而说道。

骑士点头，并不是在请求，而只是空泛地表示知悉。（或许它也是在表示拒绝。）然后它指向他。

“如果 _我_ 需要帮助？”奎若说道，他被逗乐了，“我怎么会需要帮助呢？我有遮风挡雨的屋檐，有远超温饱的食物，有聊胜于无的陪伴。在这里生活一点也不糟糕。”

骑士只是看着他。

奎若让自己露出一个微笑。

*

在 _这里_ 生活一点也不糟糕。

在这里生活 _一点也不_ 糟糕。

在这里生活一点也不 _糟糕_ 。

一天，就在奎若险些说服自己相信这是事实时，一棵非常高、非常迟缓的树慢慢地穿过了里姆的门。

奎若完全不知道现在发生了什么，但这种情况下，选项一般只剩 _战斗或者逃跑_ ，所以奎若立刻听天由命地接受了自己接下来很可能要和一棵树战斗的不幸事实。事情本可能更糟的，或者还可能更奇异更耻辱，他告诉自己，就算当他抽出骨钉——

“你是，”那棵树说，“文物搜寻者……里姆？”

那棵树比他高多了，而如果奎若眯起眼，他就能看见一双属于竹节虫的珠状小眼睛，藏在构成她兜帽与披风的棕色长条枯叶下面。她的头蹭到了天花板，为了进入房间，她几乎对折了身子。考虑到竹节虫通常有多少——以及多长——的肢臂，她已经将它们全都藏在了瀑布般垂下的窸窣枯叶里。她没有带着他能看见的背包，只有一根几乎比得上奎若身高三倍的长拐杖探了出来，拐杖顶部同样是节疤的棕色木头——与其他部分颜色相同，底部则被削成了危险的尖端。

而最为奇怪的事情是：奎若非但没有告诉她自己首先不是文物搜寻者其次跟文物搜寻者以及他的生意毫无关系，反倒只是站在那里然后说不他不是文物搜寻者，但如果她想做些关于收集文物的生意，他绝对乐于并且能够向她提供帮助，就算奎若帮不了她那他也能帮忙给文物搜寻者传个话。

她慢慢地蹲下。奎若想说她的动作显得从容不迫，但他知道从容不迫该是什么样子的，而这绝对不是；她始终瞟着自己身后，握着拐杖的手指一直痉挛着。兜帽半遮住她的脸，她仍旧不愿和他对上目光。“我不是来做文物搜寻生意的，”她最终说道，对于一个（原谅奎若的冷幽默）正身处在文物搜寻者商店中的人而言，说出这么一番话是 _非常_ 令人着迷的。

“相反的，”她停顿了一下，缓慢地从一侧看向另一侧，仿佛这间小店里隐藏着危险的敌人，“相反的，我想找一个……”另一段漫长的停顿，“……下家。”

奎若眨眼，因为他想不出任何回答。

“文物搜寻者里姆……”她又停顿了一下，“……接受吗？”

这只虫子向奎若问的要不是纸牌游戏就是药品，而奎若有些希望正确答案是其中的一个而非另一个。（距离他上次在牌局中当下家恐怕已经有一百年了。事情会变得尴尬的。）

她没有继续解释，但奎若非常想要继续等下去，只是为了确保她没有再一次通过漫长的停顿来营造戏剧效果。然而时间流逝，她什么都没说，痉挛的手指环绕着拐杖。

终于，奎若说：“恐怕我们这里并不提供那种服务。”

这位神秘的陌生人缓缓将脑袋歪向一旁，“你们……不提供？”

天啊，多诚挚的困惑。世界上其他的文物搜寻者究竟过着怎样的日子？圣巢丰富的谜团是否使里姆避开了真正绝望的市场，那些地方的文物是如此稀少，以至于搜寻者们必须靠贩卖消遣用的化学药剂才能勉强度日？

“不幸是的，在特定的那种领域中，我们两个都没有充足的技术，这位……小姐？”

“利缇克。”经过一段时间与意味都深长的停顿后，她说道，而这让奎若认为那根本不是她的真名，“如果你们不接受，那你们……出售吗？”

奎若深吸一口气，做好了向这位明确顾客推销的充分准备，就像所有店员会做的那样，但他突然意识到了什么。

里姆并没有 _出售_ 任何东西。他甚至不卖给骑士——唯一敞开来吞噬里姆吉欧的无底洞。直到此时此刻，奎若都没有想过问里姆是从哪里 _搞来_ 这些无穷无尽的神秘财富的。说实话，奎若甚至不记得自己见过钱箱空着的样子。

但如果里姆从来不卖掉自己的任何文物，如果里姆总有无穷无尽的吉欧可以用来支付他不会卖掉的文物……

——噢天啊。突然一切都说得通了。

里姆只是为了满足自己的文物爱好才收购的。

“所以你们 _确实_ ……接受。”利缇克从奎若脸上看出了什么，说道。

“噢，天啊，”奎若说，“我想我们是的。”

利缇克满意地从披风中解下一个大背包，然后慢慢地、 _慢慢地_ 将它放到地板上。她的脖子又抽搐了一下。她用巨大而布满皱褶的手指打开拉链，然后将背包推给了奎若。

“这些就是……货。”

奎若凑近了。包里塞满了细瓷、银器、书本、角质袋子，以及一个烛台。其中有一本书的侧面写着“ _米科德兹私有_ ”。

“只要消除掉那个……名字，”利缇克说，紧张地瞟着自己身后，“难道不是所有销……都会这么做的吗？”

噢活见鬼的，她是指 _赃物_ 的下家。

“不，不，等一下，”奎若连忙说，“我很抱歉——相信我们之间产生了误会。我们不会收购如此——近期入手的东西。”

利缇克偏偏头。“为什么……近期？”

奎若不是那种容易紧张或者坐立不安的虫子。随着风（以及神秘的梦境）旅行会让你丧失这些特质，再说他本来就没有特别容易紧张。他发现自己完全不知道该如何反应、如何感受，如何跟一个把文物搜寻者商店误认为典当行的、显而易见的贼说话，如何挣扎着通过交流阐述这两种设施之间有何不同。

除了时间，一定还有其他不同的，对吧？就算眼下奎若想不出来也不意味着它不存在。

“这是一间文物搜寻者的店，女士。收藏文物的着眼点在于物品的历史，而一个有历史的物品必然已经存在很长时间了。”

利缇克低头看自己的背包，里面杂七杂八塞着的东西几乎要满溢出来，她很可能是从城里废弃的公寓中抱来这些东西的。奎若几乎能看见她脑袋里的齿轮转动，她看着自己偷来的每一件东西，试着算出它们的年岁从而支撑自己的观点。

她无需费心的。奎若一眼就能看出，她的所有东西里没一件是足以引起里姆兴趣的。过去的日用品是有价值的，甚至胜过那些最罕见的财宝，因为罕见的财宝总是更容易得到保存。奎若能想象到，对另一名境遇不同的学者来说，这些盘子或者书籍中的某一本将会是无价之宝。但这里是圣巢，类似的物件满地都是，而且这里的过去时光还不够久远，无需这些物件的协助也能被记住。

利缇克宣布结论的速度没有她思索的那么快，但她已经捡起了背包，开始重新打结。“既然如此……再见。”

奎若胃里猛然凹出一个深坑。她要走了？这么突然？

“等一下！”奎若说。话语从他口中跳出，就好像它无法忍受将时间浪费在等奎若的脑子运转上。

她转身，现在他能清晰地看见她藏在兜帽下的脸，她的神情极度警惕，甚至有些惊恐。（他很好奇，紧张得如此频繁的她是怎么在圣巢里坚持这么久的。）但奎若无法自持地看着她的长拐杖与长披风——拐杖边缘还残留着感染的痕迹，斗篷下摆则粘满了尘土和碎石——可见她纤细的双脚曾走过多么漫长、艰难的道路。她的背包歪斜且破旧不堪，得到了充分的使用与关爱。她身上写着那么多的故事，可他却对此一无所知。

“来做个交易吧，”奎若说，“我会买下你的赃物——”

“别说那个……词。”利缇克说，快得像是发出了一连串的音节，然后她又开始抽搐，恐慌地看向自己身后。

“放轻松，朋友。据我所知，圣巢已经没有什么执法者了。至少，已经没有神志清醒的了。我会买下你…… _捡来的_ 商品，”奎若说（利缇克还在抽搐着），“如果你愿意帮我一个忙。”

她的眼睛立即眯了起来。

奎若抬起手：“不是什么糟糕的事，我只是想听听你的旅程。”

她的眼神不但没有放松，反而更怀疑了：“就……这样？”

“就这样。”奎若说，“请吧，坐下来。告诉我你去过哪，是怎么找到圣巢的。告诉我你的流浪之旅。”

利缇克缓缓地走了回来，动作比之前还要慢。奎若等待着，作为一个安抚的、没有威胁的形象，一动不动地站在柜台后。这里没有陷阱，没有突如其来的举动，只有一颗诚恳的好奇心，来自一只既无聊又渴望漫游的虫子。奎若默数了一百下，她才坐回到他提供的座位上。

即使她坐下了，她也没有放下背包或者松开拐杖。这或许说明了她为什么能走到今天。

“你想要知道……什么？”她终于说。

奎若微笑，“任何你想告诉我的东西！你一定在旅途中见过一些奇妙的风景吧，从你的服饰和装备我就能看出你已经走过很远了。”

利缇克低头看了一眼自己，然后重新抬头看向奎若。“我不擅长……故事。”

奎若同情地点头。“在如今的时代，这是种常见的痼疾。或许，你可以从说说自己的家乡开始？你来自哪里呢？”

利缇克又一次顿住了。不，应该说是僵住了。时间已经长到不能被称作停顿了。自奎若遇见她以来，她第一次完全停止了痉挛，就好像她能保持完全静止，让附近的捕食者看不见她。

“那也许可以说说你最近的一站？在你来到圣巢之前？”奎若说，平滑地转换了话题。利缇克没有放松，但她的肩膀不再僵硬了。

“上一个我去到的王国……覆雪滨岸。”她将视线投向奎若头顶上方，就好像她的记忆占据了那一片空间，而她能够通过盯着那里将一切看得更清楚，“那里很冷。也很潮湿。始终不会融化的霜冻和冰锥。严酷的地方，有着更加严酷的规则。但……漂亮。”

奎若能够想象。在明亮的日光中，整个王国一定是一道由永恒水面折射而成的壮丽彩虹，附近的大海每晚都会使它笼罩在雾气中，而每个破晓都会使它重新闪耀。奎若脑内出现的图像是那样的生动清晰，以至于他只能好奇自己是不是曾经去过那里。

利缇克吞吞吐吐地继续着她的故事，她对自己叙事技巧的评价丝毫不苛刻。但尽管如此，奎若仍逐字聆听着。随着她的讲述，覆雪滨岸的建筑和商业在他心中渐渐成型。陶土制成的坚固穹顶层层叠叠，顶端总是覆盖着一层厚实的冰。令人目眩的冰晶使每栋建筑闪耀，但积雪除了造就显而易见的美丽之外，还隔绝了夜晚空气中致命的寒冷。如果没有永无止境的风带起海浪，无差别地吹来刺骨的迷雾，那么寒冷或许就不会那么持久。想要在那里定居，就只能忍受或者爱上寒冷，而鄙夷寒冷的人全都已经搬走了。

但除去寒冷，利缇克是在以喜爱的语气谈论那个地方。她说起密集建筑之间隐藏着的各种不错的角角落落，雪会迷住富裕旅客的双眼，许多商店的店主都心不在焉，这就是一个贼所能奢求的一切了。甚至会有最为稀罕的奖赏——一队好同伴。当利缇克居住在那里时，她与一个自称“尖刺”的本地帮派共同行动。她说，之所以这样命名，是因为他们有如无处不在的冰锥，悬在每个人头顶，而他们一旦行动，就和冰锥一样致命。他们什么活都干一点，扒窃、入室抢劫、搜集贩卖任何能让他们得到甲壳的东西。

“甲壳？”奎若说，声音显然十分着迷。这至少是他提出的第十五个问题了，而他的每一个问题都同等热忱。利缇克提到的每一个细节都会让他脑海里产生更强的好奇，他极度渴望向自己心中的图景添加更多细节。

“钱。总督将他的印记加在……特定的一种上面。每个人都用那东西交易。”

奎若从钱箱里拿出一枚吉欧。“多奇妙的相似性！在圣巢这儿，我们也用甲壳。但我怀疑我们用的要比覆雪滨岸的古老一些。”他将吉欧抛向她，她轻而易举地接住了。

“是的。新得多。国库收集新甲壳……每年一次。”她没有归还吉欧，而老实讲，奎若也没指望她归还，“尖刺曾经试图在新甲壳入库那天袭击国库。结果……”

“……不太好？”

“一塌糊涂。”

利缇克的手指弯曲着握住吉欧。“必须要转移……阵地。我不喜欢……那样。覆雪滨岸……很好。”

“我能想象。告诉我，滨岸本身是什么样的呢？”第十七个问题，直到第十七个问题才问到滨岸本身！“那里的沙滩是靠近城镇，还是有些距离？”

利缇克再次向着奎若头顶上的那个位置看了很久。“从中央广场起要走一小段路，但有些房子就建在……滨岸上。水总是冷的，冷到不能游泳，但很清澈。雪与水在沙滩上相遇，有各种各样的石头和生物会被冲刷到沙子上。我曾经……收集。一点。如果我有空闲……时间”

奎若就像一株干渴、缺水的植物般汲取着这番描述。一片真正的海滩！大海是多么令人雀跃啊。奎若已经很久没有从风中闻到盐味了。

“求你告诉我，你有带着一些吗？如果你带着，我很想看一看。”

利缇克再次停顿，按照奎若的判断，她没有因恐惧而僵住，但依然陷入了完全的沉思一动不动。奎若数了一百四十下才等到她重新开口，但她说的话让他非常高兴：“等等……”

她在自己的背包里翻找，缓慢而有条不紊地查看各种各样的口袋。这让奎若有时间欣赏她的背包里有着多少口袋和隐藏夹层，被衬料、带子和一个看似简易的袋子上的褶皱掩盖着。当利缇克终于握着一块光滑的石头从她的搜寻中抬头时，奎若怀疑自己只看到了其中的四分之一。她将石头递向他，但显然没有真的递给他。奎若一方面觉得这很 _机智_ ，另一方面觉得这实在是 _悲哀_ 。

奎若凑近了查看那块石头。一眼看上去，这只是块石头。表面光滑，但比不上玻璃。有着漂亮的灰色，但没什么特别值得一提的。形状简单，是匀称的椭圆形，但没有完美到独一无二的程度。然而随着奎若凑近，他恰好能看见石头上有着反射商店中昏暗光线而成的光点。

“那里的海面肯定是一番绝景，”奎若说，“即使在这里，我也能看到它残余着的光辉。”

利缇克点头。从对话开始以来头一回，她看起来真心感到愉快。“不是很多人……会注意到。这样细微的……细节。这么做的人……很罕见。”她将石头拿回自己身边，“你是……对的。但只有在正确的……光线下。所以我才会留着……它。它看起来很平凡，除非你知道该怎么……看。”

奎若点头。“对于我的职业来说，这是很重要的技巧。擅长发现细节的眼睛能救你的命。”

利缇克怀疑地看着他。“作为一名……店员？”

“啊，我不是……”

 _我不是？_ 奎若思索。 _难道我不是正在看管着这间店吗？_

利缇克看了一眼他的骨钉。她避开了锐利的剑刃。“你是个……战士？”

“不，也不是，我……”

但他难道不该是吗？赠予他这柄骨钉的 _原因_ ，难道不是他善于砍倒自己面前的虫子吗？这难道不是他守护莫诺蒙封印的职责一环吗？

但他退出了城市守卫，不是吗，因为他厌恶战斗？但他 _擅长_ 战斗，尽管他不喜欢战斗和暴力本身，可他享受拥有 _才能_ 的感觉，而且自卫能力是他处于极糟糕境地时最好也唯一的旅伴，所以他对自己用骨钉的技艺有着最低限度的感激——莫诺蒙将面具交给他的一半理由，难道不是出于他擅长战斗吗？他被选中去流浪，其中一半的原因不正是这样吗？

利缇克打了个响指。只不过是以利缇克通常的缓慢速度慢动作进行的，所以响指没有发出声音，而奎若不得不坐着看她花了五秒钟将自己的手指蹭在一起。“啊，”她说，“那么你就是个学生，研究……历史。”

“一个没有教师的学生？”奎若短促笑了一声，问道。

“有一个词可以形容……这个。一个学究，也许，或者是一个……学者。”

奎若真心讨厌这番对话。他紧张地摩挲着骨钉的剑刃，记起利缇克说的关于身为战士的话，便不再触碰他的骨钉。

利缇克歪了下头，“也许你曾经……旅行过？”

奎若参与了利缇克最爱的消遣，顿住了。或许是僵住了。不知为何，从主观上很难区分这两种状态。

“是的，”奎若缓慢道，“我曾经如此。”

利缇克点头。尽管她并没有要求解释，但奎若依然觉得自己给出了解释。“我毫无目的地漫游，去我喜欢的地方。穿越王国之间广阔的荒原。”

“听起来……很糟。”

奎若看向利缇克身后空无一物的空气，然后看见了无边无际的荒原，其中有王国如星辰般点缀其中。

“在这个王国的道路上，没有地方让漫游者……休息。你很幸运，能有这样一个安全的地方……待着。”

奎若逼出一个微笑。他很确信这个微笑充满痛苦。“我……也这么想。”

“……而作为故事的交换，你会收下这些……货物。”

他们稍微讨价还价了一下。利缇克一上来就报了个明显虚低的价格，而奎若则遵从店家的本能，将价格压得更低。他发现自己同样很擅长讲价，他让利缇克接受了一个低到犯罪的价格。到了最后，他身上的每一寸都显得令人作呕。现在他是店家了，他是店员了。如果他不是店员，那他就是莫诺蒙的一名随从，被托付了一柄用来赐给最高级骑士的骨钉。他的胃仿佛被许多扭动着的恐怖蠕虫取代了。

“那么我就要……走了。”她缓慢地说，“我还有许多地方没……去。还有很多私人领地没……探访。”

她将自己的空背包背回背上，将手藏在披风里。她重新将自己的身高拔高，触角的尖端蹭到了天花板。奎若认出这动作是一名旅行者在准备踏上一段漫长而危险的旅程。他能在脑海中看见，自己做着同样的动作；如果他努力一下，他就能感受到自己做这些动作——（但他是个店员——他是个守卫——他是个学生——他是……）

“我会，”利缇克说，“……回来的。”

“在外面小心。”奎若说，就像他在很久以前从上千名不同店主那里听到的一样。

她点点头，半心半意地听着，而奎若从自己外壳的深处感受到，就像其他成千上万的旅行者路过其他成千上万的店家一样，他永远不会再见到她了。

*

奎若敲了敲里姆的门，门后的里姆正蜷缩在毯子下面。“文物搜寻者，”奎若说，“我想，身为这项生意的所有人，你也许会有兴趣知道我刚刚买下了大概两百磅的赃物，作为聆听一名旅行者冒险故事的代价。”

“哼嗯呣呼嗯哼嗯嗯，”里姆说。

“棒极了！我真高兴这不成问题。”奎若说，然后在里姆完全醒来之前把门关上了。奎若接着回到前台，用手托着脸，开始漫长地等待下一名旅行者到访。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注
> 
> 你好，请不要跳过这段文字。
> 
> 这是一段关于文章内容的警告，接下来的章节含有敏感内容。
> 
> 我们在AO3上列出的标签并非玩笑或者夸张：“创作者选择不使用归档警告”是有意为之，“构思自杀”与“企图自杀”也是有意为之。接下来的几章会以一种（相当）令人不适且担忧的方式直面这些问题，即使对于那些不认为这类话题敏感的人来说也是如此。
> 
> 想要查看更详细预警的读者，可以在后面的链接中看到接下来两章的完整预警（包含剧透）→https://jiao7592.lofter.com/post/321d1d9c_1c9936e59
> 
> 如果你继续阅读，我们将会默认你同意阅读潜在的敏感内容。
> 
> 以上警告将会在下一章开头重复。
> 
> 译者注
> 
> 关于格林之子的代词。原文使用的是实打实的“它”(it)，为了避免混淆，我在翻译过程中尽量回避同时用代词指代小骑士和格林之子。
> 
> 利缇克（Ritiko）是原创角色，没有查到这个名字有任何特别的出处或者含义。谷歌翻译问我是不是想查日语的理子(Richiko)，虽然不是没可能，但姑且还是选择了直白的音译。
> 
> 令人头痛的“下家”和“接受”。利缇克说自己在找一个“下家”，原文是dealer，有商人、发牌手以及毒贩的意思，所以下文奎若会提到打牌和药品。实在是很难在中文里找到一个兼顾这三种意思的词，所以只能退而求其次地翻译成“下家”。后文利缇克问里姆是否“接受”，此处也是出于模糊处理的考虑，将原文的deal翻译成“接受”。至于奎若说自己很多年没当过“下家”，同样是承袭了这个双关段子，只不过原文的意思应该是奎若已经很多年没有发过牌了。
> 
> 这篇文设定奎若是戴着面具的。所以这里的奎若真的有表情吗，真的能被看出来吗，是个永远的谜。


	7. 梦境是你心之所向

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都很（ **杀了他** ）好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于本章以及下章的预警（含剧透）请看→ https://jiao7592.lofter.com/post/321d1d9c_1c9936e59
> 
> 请谨慎阅读。

_永恒的天空在他头顶，是明亮且剔透的蓝。_

_奎若仰起脖子，讶异于天空的无边无际。如此晴朗的天气，多罕见啊！如果境况不同，他可以在这里驻足欣赏数个小时。唉呀，这温度啊。即便只是停下来这么一会，他的血液都开始冻结了，不论他怎样渴望，他都必须继续前进。保持血液流动，就能让你保持温暖。对于所有穿越冻原的人来说，这都是入门的第一课。_

_但即便将目光挪回到地平线上，奎若依然能看见壮丽的天空。纯粹的蔚蓝被白色的平原一分为二，厚厚的积雪柔和地覆盖在边缘。奎若小心地迈着步子，他的双脚始终湿润，眼前明亮的钻石景观使他目眩。直面如此充沛的光芒几乎令他的双眼疼痛。_

_景色很美，但不够缤纷。奎若已经走了数个小时，周遭的景色几乎一成不变。奎若对此不以为意——这里的景色何其引人入胜，不可能太快使人腻烦的。_

_他最先留意到的是味道。味道很鲜明，立刻就捕获了他飘忽的注意力，有如钓上了一条鱼。随风而来的毋庸置疑是盐的味道。奎若不由自主地加快了脚步，面对长久以来追求的目标，他的兴奋胜过了实际。对他而言这是好消息，一旦你能闻到海——_

_是的！就在那！奎若在地平线上看见了圆形的穹顶，穹顶以自身的规模与壮丽从四周的雪堆间脱颖而出。覆雪滨岸骄傲地伫立，闪耀着晶亮的光芒，背景中衬着奎若此生都不曾见过的、无比硕大无比辉煌的橙色太阳。他无法自持地露出一个兴奋的微笑。_

“你为什么这么开心？”

奎若眨眼，将视线从里姆的光蝇台灯上挪开，转移到台灯主人身上。他总算从自己的翻译工作中抽身了，天晓得过了多久。真有谁知道过了多久吗？反正不会是奎若。

“没什么特别的。”奎若轻松地说道。他没意识到自己之前一直在微笑。“难道一只虫子就不可以单纯地感到快乐吗？”

“也许别的 _某_ 只虫子可以。但你？我很怀疑。”

不知为何，这话让奎若感到奇怪。他通常都很确定自己是只乐观积极的虫子，曾不止一次有虫子说过他“快活到难以忍受的程度”。

奎若的沉默被里姆视作允许话题继续。“如果你笑了，那就一定有个理由。”

奎若摇摇头。“我没什么能告诉你的，我的朋友。我只是被自己的思绪逗乐了而已。我是只简单的虫子，享受简单的乐趣。”

里姆皱眉。他平时不这么皱眉，这是新的表情。“你不属于享受简单乐趣的那种类型。”

“对于我的个人观点，你还真有评判的权威啊。”

里姆朝奎若皱眉，眉头比之前皱得更紧。这次的皱眉看上去更眼熟——当里姆意识到自己犯了错误，但却还没弄明白究竟是什么错误时，他就会像这样紧锁眉头。

里姆说了些什么。雨水拍打在窗户上，奎若沉默了一会，沉默了一世纪。被搁置的对话等待着死亡，就像一尾鱼，被拖到旱

_地上，无比安静，覆盖着一层沉睡的腐叶。清凉的空气既舒适又陌生。这片土地上充满了古旧的生命，年轻的躯体，上千个脆弱的甲壳积压在一起形成牢固的化石。上千条生命聚在一起构成世界的薄壳，等待着破裂。_

_甲壳在他脚下化作齑粉，归于土地，十分柔软。屈服于他的重量，陷入沙砾与玻璃与尸块之中。步伐愈发沉重且艰难。如今他还在继续前进仅仅是因为他能看到终点，很少有什么东西会比看到终点更加令奎若渴望。_

_沙砾流入水中，蔚蓝有如奎若此生难得见过几次的明媚晴空，太阳将湖水的波浪照得闪闪发光。他抬起头——眼前没有太阳，只有圣巢深邃的洞窟岩壁。蓝湖闪烁着微光，快乐而友好。沙子温暖（_ 真是温暖的吗？难道不是冰冷的吗，当他上次 _）地环绕在他脚边，就好像是在随他的躯体改变形态，构成他亲自造就的坟墓。_

_他把自己的骨钉插进地里。不想要它。从来就没想要过这见鬼的东西。在他最想要它的时候，他格外地不想要它。纵使知道它现在只是变成了他头顶的一块墓碑，他也会很高兴地看到这件致命武器离开自己的手。他知道莫诺蒙的骨钉在他握住的一瞬间就已经将他标记，而他认为它显得正确的时候只有当他_

又到外面来了。”里姆说。

里姆店外走廊中有着橙色，是奎若眼里亮着的柔和橙光。“你现在还会梦游了？”里姆说道。文物搜寻者的声音听起来很疲惫，疲惫到没力气抱怨。“你不能在大半夜四处乱逛，你这样会丢掉小命的。”

“这里并没有昼夜的分别。”奎若愉快地说。

“好吧，但这里有 _躯壳_ 。当你毫无防备，一边走路一边睡美容觉的时候，躯壳可不会手下留情。你至少要带一柄骨钉才能保命。快回里面来吧。”

奎若转头看向黑暗的走廊——走廊不应该是明亮的吗？难道刚才走廊不还是明亮的吗？

“奎若，我向那些死透了的神明发誓，我 _累了_ 。快点，从

_那儿下来。”守卫厉声道。奎若没有畏缩，和气地摊开双手。噢，如果他身上没有骨钉，他一定更容易显得无害，可他总得有保命的手段，不是吗？_

_如果他不是正在闯入禁区的话，他一定也能更容易显得无害。_

_“啊，你好呀。”奎若说，“我没看到你在那儿，今天过得如何？”_

_“如果没有你在地衣农场的入口探头探脑，我会过得更好。”守卫说。_

_看来不是很容易被转移注意力。_

_“原来这条走廊会通向那里吗？”奎若轻快地说，他看着那条自己只差一点点就能走进去的走廊，一副无比吃惊的模样。“噢，天啊。这条路不向外来者开放，对吗？我之前不知道，长官。万分抱歉，是我的错。”_

_一段停顿。在森林之栖搏动着的朦胧光芒照耀下，守卫眯起眼睛看向奎若，光芒如金黄的蜂蜜般浓稠，向下流淌。这是地衣的光芒，尽管美丽，却濒临着消减与灭绝。奎若喜爱它们。（要是守卫能让他_ 看看 _农场——）_

_“你要下来了么？”守卫说。_

_“噢，原来我应该那样做吗？”奎若亲切地说道，向着门一寸寸地挪近。_

_“先生，这是对你的最终警告——”_

_就在门后，只要穿过这漫长、无尽的走廊，奎若觉得自己能够看到地衣农场发出的光，温暖、明亮、渐强。只要穿过走廊——如果他能到那里——他就能伸出手_

_碰到助理递给他的管子，助理把它们降到跟奎若一样高。“如果你打算跟着教师学习，”助理说道，语气有些傲慢，“那么第一步就是学会阅读教师的速记。”_

_奎若和气地点头。他完全不明白对方说的速记是什么意思，但他确信这位助理没有指望他坚持多久。对于助理而言，这实在是太糟糕了。因为奎若已经把自己几乎所有的东西卖了个干净，还将他在泪水之城租的公寓转手给了其他人，剩下的财产全都被他装进一个包里背在背上。他无家可归。要么奎若效仿众多的乌恩朝圣者那样风餐露宿，要么奎若想出一个留在档案馆的办法。这样的动机是无可阻挠的。奎若很清楚，他会亲自确保它的无可动摇。_

_助手将管子重重地落进奎若手中，它柔和地发着光，冰凉地贴着他的外壳。_

_国王-螳螂-噢-和平-噢-冲突-第二-全部-战斗-选拔，上面如此写道。_

_这些-荣耀-方式-生命-隔绝-距离-哧-堡垒-噢-深巢。_

_奎若抬头，几乎就要开口请求一本字典，或者某种句法解码器，但他看见了助理自鸣得意的表情。“棒极了，”奎若取而代之道，“真是个美妙的挑战。我很期待破译_

这个见鬼的蛋。”里姆烦躁地说，奎若眨了眨眼。在他面前有一块案板，厨房台面上有一棵切到一半的根菜。奎若在文物搜寻者的厨房里。“你是在尝试做早餐的时候自尽了吗！”里姆的喊声穿过门廊而来。

奎若慢吞吞地开始切菜。“再等一会就好，”他喊着回答，心中好奇他还需要将这场居家游戏玩上多久，他何时才能回归正途，一如往常地依靠土地给予他的东西而活，他何时才能回归 _真正的_ 生活，而不是像现在这样吊着一口气，活在一间毫无死亡可言的商店中；那些本应被掩埋在尘土之中的文物，那些古老、衰亡的历史，都被文物搜寻者保存在这里，重新焕发生机——然而，已经再没有值得踏上的旅途了，面临莫诺蒙对他的呼唤，世间的一切奇景都变得渺小；既然他已经见过自己注定要见证的事物，那么世上就再没有值得他发现的奇妙之物了，他看着菜刀切入根茎，切断纤维，分割软皮，以冰冷的

_金属线条或者抽象的图案，但是这里——在你的骨钉上，铭刻的痕迹是如此的精致且细腻，以至于从远处看来剑身表面什么都没有，我从未见过这样离奇的做法。”_

_里姆举起奎若的骨钉，对上糟糕的光线。奎若了无兴味地看着他。如果他扮出愉快的神情，那么里姆就会停止谈论奎若的骨钉，而奎若便能假装这一切都不曾发生。_

_“还有这里，貌似剑刃上刻满了数不尽的无意义文字、密码或者纯粹是以美学形式展现的语言概念，这设计也是我从未见过的。”_

_当奎若与他矮小的漫游者朋友初遇时，它有一柄歪斜、弯曲、行将碎裂的旧骨钉。这骨钉是件文物——短小的、单手抓握的造型说明骑士阶级曾有一段时期，甚至允许如此矮小的虫子挥舞骨钉。剑刃上没有锈迹。它就和其他金属骨钉一样，尽管弯曲，却没有折断。但在骨钉中央，有一道道裂痕蔓延，时刻可能开裂。没有词语，没有象形文字，没有文本，没有图像。骨钉上面什么都没记载，有的只是严重磨损与充分使用、严峻考验与钝器击打的痕迹。它诚实得颇为迷人。奎若不知道骑士是从哪里弄来这柄骨钉的，但他能感觉到，这柄骨钉只能属于它。他很好奇，这柄骨钉是否有一个名字，而如今这柄骨钉被重新锻造了，它的名字是否还如旧。_

_如果一柄骨钉被翻新再翻新再翻新再翻新，它还会_

在同一个位置吗？”

奎若没有回答。

“奎若，”里姆说。（ **危险。** ）“回里面来。”

“然而外面好得很，”奎若说。走廊呈现出惹人喜爱的明亮金黄，（ **太阳会再次升起。** ）这景色真是叹为观止。如今奎若所见的一切，都是美丽的。

一只手落在奎若肩上，将他拉回店里（ **危险** ），拉低他的身子看向他（ **杀了他** ），里姆眉间的皱褶令奎若蹙眉。“你还好吗？”奎若问，“你看起来都忧虑成疾了。”

里姆狠狠地（ **杀了他** ）瞪了奎若一眼。“ _我_ 看起来……”他嘲弄道，然后猛地将头扭向走廊，“究竟是什么东西那么有趣，在

_这里。”那虫子咳嗽道，她的手胡乱地摸着自己外壳上流血的洞，“这……没事的。别管我。”_

_“我很抱歉。”奎若说。他不是在道歉，死亡是旅行中不可回避的一项风险，但目睹一只年轻的虫子死在自己意气风发的年岁，这让他很悲伤。他说的话真心实意，“有什么我能为你做的事吗？”_

_她摇了摇头。多典型的反应啊，他遇见的那些死在半路上的旅行者都是如此。他曾见过这样的情景上演。_

_他又一次尝试：“死在这里还不算最糟，你选了个不错的地方。”_

_她喘息了一下，有可能是在笑。她的双眼蒙翳，瞥向她在洞窟安全之处搭起的小帐篷。她行囊中的物品散落在杀死她的凶手身上，奎若的骨钉依然插在那只虫子的甲壳中。_

_“开阔的道路……开阔的天空……”她喃喃。_

_“一段漫长的旅途。”奎若轻声说道，她的双眼渐渐失焦。他觉得此时低声言语是正确的，但他说不上来理由。如果他正在死去，他宁愿不要被人特殊对待——纵使他在地上变得冰凉，也不需要丁点的同情。直至最后一刻都要守住斯多葛派的坚忍。“是什么让你走了这么远？”_

_“我本想要……”她的声音越来越弱。她的双眼凝视着洞口，透过洞口能看见漆黑的夜空中有群星闪耀。“我想那已经不重要了。我想……我只是想看看自己能走多远。”_

_奎若颔首。_

_她颤抖着用手肘撑起身子，开始将自己拖向洞口。她敞开的外壳里漏出液体，而奎若出手制止她。“不要，”她喘息道，“我必须……不要帮我。如果我不是亲自……去……就没有意义……”_

_奎若突然很确信她会在距离洞口只有几步远的地方耗尽气力，而到时，奎若必须做出选择：要么拖着她完成剩下的距离，尽管这样会剥夺她独立抵达的成就，但她能在晴朗的夜空下咽气；要么保全她的尊严，让她死在距离目标只有几寸的地方。奎若在她身侧踌躇，再一次伸出手。“不！”她厉声道，“我必须到那里——靠我自己！我的旅途——属于我。我曾见过的……地方，我曾去过的……地方，属于我。这条道路——属于我……我属……于_

您，夫人。”奎若说，紧紧攥着骨钉。呈递给她的骨钉刃面闪着光。

莫诺蒙抬起头似乎想说些什么，但皇室家臣走近的声音让他们都僵住了。苍白之王的仆从直接进来了。

奎若本以为他们还有更多时间的。

“我们以后再谈。”莫诺蒙匆忙地低语道。她处在惊慌之中，一定是没有思考。既然国王的家臣已经到了这里，那就再也没有以后了。“我要一柄骨钉做什么？”她说。即便她努力让自己优雅地面对死刑，她的声音听起来依然心神不宁。“为什么我要去找骨钉匠定制一柄骨钉给自己？死者不该跟这种东西埋在一起。战斗，挣扎，这都是活人的权利。奎若，不要忘了：这柄利刃上承载着你发自内心的话语——这柄骨钉属于

_我。”里姆疲惫地说。_

_“胡说。”奎若回答，“无需担心，担心是多余的，在_

这间旧商店，”店主说，她那惊人的胡须之下藏着一个狰狞的微笑。“它的功用恰如其分。旅行者需要的任何东西，我都有。”

“多么值得钦佩的服务啊。”

“我靠它糊口，”店主回答，“而且它很简单。”

奎若从架子上拿下一袋浆果，包装袋的质地是编织者之丝。他在旁边放下一个看似十分邪恶的抓钩，弯曲的弧度宜于穿透石头与甲壳。他又在旁边放下三枚当地的货币——但愿他没有把五百元错当成五十元付了出去。“弄明白旅行者需要靠什么来维生可不是件容易的事。”他告诉她。

“食物和水以及一件好武器。”她简短地说。

他笑了。“我们可没那么容易养活！给自己一点信心吧。我就永远做不来你的工作，我更愿意

 _听我说，_ ”里姆说，“我在跟你讲话。”

“再无他者。”莫诺蒙说道，而奎若忠实地将其记在纸上，笔迹端正，“我将不胜荣幸，吾王。落款，

我喜欢这样，”奎若喃喃，“我非常喜欢这样。”

他不用再继续下去了。

_再没有什么地方是奎若想去的了。_

奎若从没有告诉莫诺蒙，自己为什么搬来档案馆。但当他一块碎片接一块碎片，一颗核心接一颗核心，一段记忆接一段记忆，一个愿望接一个愿望地构建乌姆时，他偶尔会给乌姆讲一个睡前故事，关于乌姆诞生的原因。 _“你能把这个读给我听吗？”孩子问道，奎若立即环顾四周寻找孩子的父母，但周围空无一人。奎若低头看向站在路边的小孩子，孩子正抬头看向路标，他心中好奇两者之间究竟谁更危险：是带着骨钉、戴着丑陋帽子的漫游者，还是独自站在路边的神秘孩子。鬼故事不总是这样开头的吗？随时随刻，这个孩子都可能转过身来，露出一片虚无——没有脸，没有灵魂，本该有脸的地方只有两个空荡荡的洞。_ “它们不是 _鬼魂_ 。”当奎若摊开笔记本向她展示里面的画时，忏悔师嘲讽道。“它们是遗憾，是污点，是彼时施加给此时的压力。”他潦草地在纸张边缘笔记：为什么有些遗憾比其他的更沉重？为什么有些遗憾会徘徊，其他的却不会？为什么有些遗憾比其他的更有价值？如果遗憾不会留下污点，它又将何去何从？ _“我一点也读不懂这个标牌，我的朋友。”奎若饱含歉意地说，“这种方言我并不熟悉。”孩子做了个鬼脸。_ “别傻了，奎若。”莫诺蒙说，“将载有研究记录的酸液加进来，只会浪费优质的文本。说到底，你在做梦的时候，是不可能阅读的。” _乌姆竭尽全力地扭动着。在乌姆核心深处的某个地方，放置着教师曾发现、研究、阅读、写作或知晓过的一切。“比起我，你是个更好的学生。”奎若对它说道，一只手搭在它胶状的表皮上。“你不需要记忆，不需要阅读，不需要聆听，你纯粹只是知道而已。”_ 乌姆噼啪闪着电光移动，骑士同时举起了骨钉。骑士的双眼是两个空荡荡的洞，没有丝毫的恐惧，没有丝毫的挑衅，没有丝毫的怯懦，也没有丝毫认输的念头，就好像在此时此刻、在尘埃落定以前，骑士就已经能预见乌姆的死亡。 _“安分点，不然就没故事听了，”奎若告诉乌姆，就好像奎若将乌姆设计得能够理解复杂话语一样。通过语调，乌姆明白了他的意思。故事是这样的：比铃声早一个小时，奎若就已经醒了。营房里挤满了打鼾的虫子，他们都和奎若一样是正在接受训练的城市守卫，而奎若觉得他将要从自己的表皮中爬出。_ 奎若将一只手贴在玻璃上，他正沉浸于爱河之中；泪水之城在他下方舒展开来，绚烂辉煌，等待着他——这是他期待已久的目的地之一，而眼下他无法让自己挪开脚步。一旦他动身，他是不是就再也无法享受此时此刻了？漫步于泪水之城街道中的感觉，真的能与看见城市仿佛尽在他掌握的感觉相比拟吗？或许他最爱的东西，往往是他不能拥有的东西。或许只有当他与渴望之物间隔着玻璃时，他才会产生爱意。或许他爱的是渴望的感觉与胸怀爱意的感觉，甚至胜于他曾爱过的 _从营房屋顶传来的无尽敲击声，他甚至都已经无法察觉了——老天啊，他从来就没有_ 察觉 _过。营房地板上的雕纹堪称艺术，可它却仅仅被用来装饰地板！其他正在受训的城市守卫有着那般形态各异的面庞，陌生且蒙昧，他们中的多数人比奎若高大许多，有些却才堪堪达到他的腰际，而他竟然忘了去见证，忘了去赞叹！那么多年来，奎若都绝望地渴求泪水之城中的生活，如今他终于加入城市守卫，住在了泪水之城中，他却莫名其妙地再也_ 看不见 _这座城市了——如果他忘记了自己前来的缘由，那他又何必继续待在这里呢？_ 在奎若看来，将生命视作理所当然之事是最为可悲的。奎若翻阅着漫游者日记；漫游者吹嘘着自己的德性，宣称他永远不会被当作无名小卒，永远不会踩进圣巢的陷阱之中，一页一页又一页。实在是漫长的阅读。最终，奎若坐下来，将双脚架在这名漫游者古老、石化的尸骸上，他的眼角余光关注着洞穴入口。在圣巢，死亡和死去都是必然的。他已经准备好迎接随时降临的死亡了。（虽然如此，他并不希望自己现在就死去，因为死在阅读这本糟糕日记的途中是个很差劲的死法。） _“这是更为快捷的一种笔记方式，”莫诺蒙说，“时间如果不用在刀刃上，就毫无意义。”奎若交叉双臂。“对于在读生而言，这很困难。为了提出主张而模仿怪异的措辞，你平时可不会这样。”在他俩眼中，这是非常严厉的控告。莫诺蒙突然扭过头：“因为我不会做这种事——时间只能被用在刀刃上。如果你能理解得透彻，那即便是‘怪异的措辞’也有其意义。而我坚持认为，任何东西的意义都值得被发掘。”莫诺蒙说。_ “如果有一天，你能在毫无意义的世界中找到一种更好的生活方式，我会很乐意听到 _现在流行随身带一份关于朝圣者之路的日记。”在奎若头顶，有一名守卫如此说道，另一位守卫嗤之以鼻：“意义何在？只有穿过乌恩领土的人才需要那种东西，咱们又不会去别的地方。”_ 然后奎若低下头，翻开日记的下一页，试图保持书页干燥。事实上这无济于事，但他总得努力尝试一下。 _“将文本锁起来就等同于犯罪，我的学生。任何词句都不应当被放置在无法阅读的地方。”_ “那就用别的东西下注吧。”庄家说道，纵使全赌场的人都心知肚明——沿着唯一的道路来到这座城镇的奎若，身上只带着他的骨钉、他的行囊和他的性命。如果庄家对奎若从路边捡来的漫游者日记不感兴趣，那奎若就真的什么都没有了。多可惜啊，因为这是奎若曾见过的最为美丽的赌场之一——整座城镇都由红色、金色与紫色的挂毯构成，沿垂直的方向铺展延伸，住所如口袋般缝合其上，通向漫长的、流动的道路，一如奎若旅行时渡过的美好又漫长的时日，历历在目。“身为旅行者，我每天都把自己的性命当作赌注。”奎若告诉庄家，庄家在她的面具下露出了一个笑容。 _“因为没有别处能与圣巢相比。”莫诺蒙轻柔地说。_ 没有，当然了，没有。他终于到家了，没有什么能与他家中的这具尸体相比，他终于到家了。 _这些杂乱无章的、无穷无尽的洞穴，装满了等待被探索、被发掘的谜团——有什么能与之相比呢？那些宝贵的、足以成为生存意义的事物，藉由它们而感受到的喜悦——有什么能与之相比呢？_ 骑士的骨钉归鞘，它的面具几乎要裂成两半。复仇蝇颤抖着战栗着，在它脚边匍匐前行。真迷人，奎若想；多美丽啊；骑士的面具上毫无表情，没有丝毫的正直或仁慈， _如果这个可怜的漫游者能知道就好了，奎若一边翻页一边想，如果他能知道，在你卸下防备的那一瞬间，圣巢会以多快的速度将你杀死，如果他能知道当你濒临死亡边缘时，那感觉是多么的如获新生；_ 在放着器皿的厨房中，身边有一张书桌，一台装满吉欧的收银机，一整架子饱受珍视的文物， _以循规蹈矩的方式活着是不可能体验到生活的。只有当生命仿佛维系于一根钓线时，他才会焕发生机——旅行的大半意义就在于此——如果没有濒临极限，你又怎能清楚自己究竟是谁呢？如骨钉般锋利的濒死体验是一个弯钩，勾住你的灵魂，快速地沉入水中，_ 守梦者莫诺蒙身侧没有任何文本的陪伴，在几名皇室家臣的监视下，她的私人助理——学者奎若——关闭并封印了她的水箱盖子。对此，奎若没有感想——至少这一切都不会出现在公开的记载中。他掌心向下，将手贴在冰冷的金属上，对这一切都不做思考，他半点想法也没有，祈祷着风沙能洗刷他的头脑，将其化作干净的、空虚的 _酸液环绕着她，奎若小心翼翼地绕过封印，将莫诺蒙的脑袋从酸液中捞出来。_ 档案馆里一片黑暗。没人在家。 _所有的教师、学生和工作人员，不是感染了，就是离开了。家臣被撵走了，苍白之王绝不能知晓。奎若屏住呼吸，抵挡酸液冒出的浓郁酸味，他将莫诺蒙空白的面具抬起来，朝向他，她的面庞如莲叶般浮于水面。他用双手抓住面具的边缘，残留在陶瓷表面的酸液灼烧着他外壳的关节。_ 他的指尖深深刺入里姆书桌的木头中， _却没能在莫诺蒙完美无瑕的面庞上留下任何凹陷。他紧紧握住，他扯，用力地扯。莫诺蒙的躯体沉重地坠着，毫不反抗，她浑身的重量像尸体一样死气沉沉地挂在脸庞之下，奎若的手指环住她的脖子，直到她的脸庞从脑袋上剥落、离开，奎若能感觉到紧贴着面具的表皮还在顽抗，但随着慢之又慢的_ 撕扯 _，表皮逐渐屈服，然后_ 莫诺蒙消溶了，奎若面前的骑士无动于衷。它的骨钉正稳稳地收在鞘中，就仿佛是在说： _这跟我没有关系，我根本没有杀死莫诺蒙_ ，哪怕莫诺蒙碎作梦境精华，仿佛 _一本被奎若掉进酸液中的书，而奎若只能叹息，看着他的失误漂走、消失，从边缘开始被蚕食，任由墨迹与文字自由地漂浮在酸液文本之间。现在已经太迟了。是他的错。他真的应该学会更经常地用酸液管来记笔记，然而使用编织者之丝制成的纸是一个难以改变的习惯。如果他的记忆力能好一点，那他就根本不需要笔记，但他_ 忘得越来越多，现在，他甚至记不住哪边是北方。“是星星变化了吗？”在下一个歇脚点，奎若向当地的一位店主问道，店主叹口气，指了指她桌旁钉着的一张示意图。图片详尽解释了半球的概念，并示意出星星的位置会因此受到什么影响。 _骑士的地图被橙色沾污。那闻起来很甜蜜，有些湿润，与躯壳的气味并不相同；躯壳闻起来很甜蜜，而且有股腐烂的堆肥味道。乌姆腐烂在骑士的斗篷缝隙之间。如果奎若将骑士斗篷下摆上的污痕都收集起来，忏悔师能否从这些粘腻的污物中分辨出，哪些是乌姆的残余，哪些是莫诺蒙的残余？_ 奎若无法理解。他不想惹人厌，让店主向他解释这一概念， _缓慢地，一个接一个的概念被画在黑板上，这样莫诺蒙就不会忘记向他解释某些非常重要的内容，她只忘记过一次，但奎若绝不会让她再忘记。_ “因为我享受它。”奎若简单地说道，孩子再一次朝着路标皱眉，就好像自己无法理解奎若都是这个路标的错，或者自己无法理解文字中蕴藏的含义也是路标的错， _就好像知道乌姆的身体可以将其贮藏，就好像值得保存的关于莫诺蒙的一切都永远_ 被割裂，骑士的骨钉扭动，深深扎入乌姆裸露的核心中，将表皮剥开， _阳光般的砂糖洒落在_ 覆雪滨岸上，落在船只上，在轻柔静谧的黑暗中滚动，上千条道路中，甚至没有一个 _名字。奎若得知，在二分国中，名字早已被禁止。在很久以前，这片土地上的次等神明便颁布教令，宣称个体的独立意志并不存在，_ 以上千名追随者的信仰为形。 _这对小小的神明而言不值一提：你只要闭上眼睛，相信他们会庇护你，那么他们就会庇护你。_ 如莫诺蒙曾说：你将成为我的看守。莫诺蒙也曾说：你将会独自旅行，远离此处。莫诺蒙也曾说：你会做你想做的事，但你也会照我所说的做。莫诺蒙也曾说：这柄骨钉将会让你活下去。莫诺蒙也曾说：你的生命必须继续，这样你才能维持我的死亡。莫诺蒙也曾说：尽管你可能会忘记，但爱是无需被记住的。莫诺蒙也曾说：我会爱你所忘记的地方。莫诺蒙也曾说：你踏出的每一步，你抵达的每一片土地，你终究会爱上的每一段漫长旅途，我都与你同在。莫诺蒙也曾说：如果此刻——城市灯光在他指尖闪耀，他心中怀有爱意，透过深色的玻璃俯瞰下方的泪水之城——能够永恒，那么奎若会就这样幸福地死在——

“——教师档案馆？”

奎若睁开双眼。

*

里姆书房中的沉寂悬在他们上方。玻璃上雨水轻敲的声音非但没有消除寂静，反而将其凸显了出来，光蝇街灯所发出的遥远光芒透过屋外的迷雾，忽隐忽现。屋内，奎若坐在里姆的沙发上，两手垂在身侧。他将视线从地板转向里姆，里姆正坐在书桌后面。里姆没有转过身来面对他。

里姆的指甲紧紧地抓住他寻常的举止——弯着腰，就好像正在忙碌着什么。然而，他面前只摆着一个留有酸液痕迹的漫游者日记，对于像里姆这样老练的文物搜寻者而言，这可算不上值得研究的东西。尽管如此，他俯身其上的模样就仿佛它一个步骤接一个步骤地记载了破译、解读神秘蛋内容的方法。他没有看向奎若，但这和猎人会专门避免直接盯住猎物是同一个道理。就好像是为了避免吓到他似的。

“是在这个日记里提到的。”里姆说。他的话语生硬且缓慢，仿佛是由演员读出的台词。“看，这道污渍，是迷雾峡谷的酸液泡造成的。”里姆用手指碰了碰日志边缘的一处圆形灼痕，“这说明……档案馆可能是真实的。”

奎若花了点时间才弄明白里姆薄弱的逻辑链。“所以其他日记都撒谎了？关于档案馆？”

“日记总是在撒谎的，”里姆说道，几乎像是在重复一段烂熟于心的唱词，“尤其是在写到著名地点的时候。我手头至少有五个漫游者日记声称自己找到了白色宫殿，每一个的说辞都截然不同，而且都没有同期的记载可以佐证。”

差一点，里姆的话语就回到了他平常舒适的步调，但他瞟了奎若一眼，再一次变得生硬。

“即使与真菌荒地和王国边境的酸池相比，迷雾峡谷的酸湖都有着非常骇人的名声在外。也许是因为那里的酸泡让酸液变得更加难以预测。”

“我……”在能想出任何值得说的话之前，奎若就已经开口。他努力忽视自己想要说的话，但他的念头却罔顾他的意志，不断增强。“我去过那里。迷雾峡谷。酸泡并不是太大的阻碍。”

通常来说，奎若会等着里姆挥挥手，用肢体动作将念头挥开。然而里姆却一动不动，继续盯着漫游者遗留下来的文字。“或许并没有什么原因。迷雾峡谷的名声有可能源自档案馆，虫子在某个地方建筑的东西，往往会歪曲、玷污那个地方。”

奎若在内心深处感受到，里姆的话语何其正确。他曾经去过那么多地方，即使是现在，也有那么多的记忆翻腾涌动于他脑海，准备好迎接巨浪，然后拖着他下沉，下沉，下沉，再次回到无尽深渊之中——那些记忆中充斥着被虫子的双手塑造成形的地方，因他们的生和死而改变的地方。

 _有什么不同呢？_ 奎若好奇地想， _我在世上留下了什么？我的死亡又会留下什么样的污点？_

“——谷？”

奎若双眼重新聚焦。他必须快速地眨一下眼，因为他的眼睛又痒又涩。“不好意思？”

里姆转过身看向奎若，眼中闪烁着某些奇怪的东西。“你说你最近到过迷雾峡谷？”

光蝇飞舞着，在灯笼中发出明亮的橙色。

“是的。”

里姆身子前倾，他盯着奎若，若有所思地支起手指。“你见到档案馆了吗？”

在奎若意识最模糊的边缘，他听见微小的翅膀在拍打玻璃，这声音几乎完全被雨声和呼吸声掩盖。

“是的。”

里姆没有动，也什么都没说。有那么漫长的一分钟，寂静是唯一的声音。然后，他坐直身子。“档案馆……”他说，像是在自己脑内找寻一张写了这个名字的索引卡片，“或者说是教师档案馆，这个叫法更加著名。”

里姆调整了一下重心，他的椅子嘎吱作响。雨水更加猛烈，拍打着玻璃。光蝇飘飞着。

“传说那里储藏着圣巢全部的知识。从最精妙的诗歌，到最缜密的研究，再到德特茅斯随意的社区活动公告——任何曾经被写下的东西，都会有一份保存在档案馆中的副本。知识，理论，传说，工艺品……据说，档案馆将这些东西都保存了起来，而且每一项都附带了几篇相关的论文。”

“这本日记说，”里姆说，没有再将目光转回去，“在一处没有欧玛也没有乌玛的酸湖中央，有一栋建筑。日记的主人说它是档案馆，并且急切地列出了一系列问题，希望它们能在进入档案馆后得到解答。当然，下一段文字近乎无法理解。潦草的涂画，翻译得十分混乱，看不出摘录的文本有何特别之处，而且， _当然了_ ，还有酸液的痕迹。”

里姆将日记移到桌子的另一边。日记上面斑斑驳驳，布满了酸液留下的小点，里姆已经小心地将它剪切、修复过了，这样才能重新翻动书页。书页上的文字和里姆描述的一样，甚至更加潦草。能清楚辨认的只有书页顶端的文字，就连这段相对清楚的文字都被一团墨渍切断了。凝视-哧-虚空-容——

“如果能让这些酸痕消失，世上任何一名文物搜寻者都愿意付出……我就这么说吧，一笔巨款。”里姆又将日记移回来，“它就这样中断了，我并没有特别惊讶。你那矮个子小伙伴送来的日记，都是这样戛然而止的。”

里姆在椅子上摇晃——啊，幅度非常之小——刚刚好让木头开始呻吟。这声响很熟悉，与里姆的书房相适应，如木头上的纹路一般饱经风霜。

“知道吗，我怀疑自己认出了这段文本。或者说，至少认出了文风。这不是一派胡言，但我从来没有见过这样的密码——除了在一个地方。”里姆转身看向那柄被装在鞘中，挂在墙上的骨钉，“你的骨钉上刻着类似的文字。”

光蝇不知被什么东西惊动了。它们混作一团，投射出浅淡、歪斜的影子，跳着一支怪异的舞。里姆对此不以为意，依然看着墙上的骨钉。

“档案馆绝不只是一个宝贵的资料库。就算它被洗劫一空，光是从墙壁与地板中都能研究出许多东西。至于档案馆的信息存储系统是否还存在，这并不重要。据说，比起编织者和碑文，酸液中的文字能持续更长时间，但只有经过实地考察才能知道事实究竟如何。”

水落在玻璃上，木头吱呀作响，小小的翅膀振动，影子在变幻。“如果你最近去过那——你不要贬低自己讲述旅行故事的能力，你懂得如何描述细节。但，如果你最近去过那，如果你是在那里找到骨钉的……我想，我愿意亲自去看一看档案馆。”

沉寂。

沉寂持续得太久了，里姆开始坐立难安。

“别弄得好像你不愿意去一样！”里姆说，在过去十分钟内他曾说过的所有话，加起来都不如这几句有生机，“我见过你一直盯着走廊看！简直像是在挠门。也许让你迈迈腿，呼吸一下你们户外型最爱的新鲜空气，你就不会总在半夜三更念念叨叨地把我弄醒了！”

沉寂。

里姆气鼓鼓道：“这可是旅行，不对吗？离开这间屋子？”

沉寂。

“这难道不是你 _想要的_ 吗？”里姆坚持道，有些绝望。

缓缓地，奎若笑了。

“是的。”奎若说。他说得很自信，而且带着一种刚刚冒头的满足感。“并不是一段轻易的旅途，但我会把你护送到那。”

*

莫诺蒙毕生的学识，奎若所有的成就，圣巢全部的历史仍存于档案馆中。奎若知道，没有比里姆更适合的继承者了。

然后奎若就可以休息了。

然后事情就会重回正轨了。

从各种意义上来说，奎若都已经不在这个世上了。前往档案馆只是为了纠正一个小小的错误，奎若故事中一个小小的插曲，一段本不应发生的饱含歉意的结局。当初何必离开档案馆？何必漫游至蓝湖边，又何必望着平静的水面与骑士同坐？这些事情都毫无意义。他阴魂不散地纠缠了里姆一段时间，不过是悬在圣巢厚重、沉寂空气中的魂魄之一。

鬼魂是世间的污点，是忘记自己早已不在人世的悔意。这么长时间以来，他都在用悔恨沾染里姆的门庭，他感到很抱歉。他的确是一位糟糕的访客。但如果尘封着莫诺蒙一生的遗迹能就此传递下去，那么也许，也许这一切都是值得的。

里姆从衣柜深处拖出一个落满灰的被压扁的袋子。衣柜里的东西都已经被挖了出来，散落在房间地板上。那个袋子孤独地躺在一堆杂物的中央。袋子最初可能是简朴的棕色，现在却因岁月的流逝而变得灰扑扑的，硬硬的。里姆朝那袋子哼了几声，仿佛是在怪它没能照顾好自己，如今变成这副模样全是咎由自取。

“之前看起来比这要大。”里姆自顾自咕哝着，用脚戳了戳袋子。袋子里没有活物，里姆便鼓起信心瞄了眼袋子里头的情形。袋子的主口袋是空的，里姆便将他所能想到的、去雾之峡谷旅行一趟需要的东西一股脑地塞进了袋子里头。

奎若在一旁看着。从他来到这里的那一天起，他的行囊就做好了离开的准备。骨钉挂在他身侧。

他一边看着里姆打包东西（为什么不先查看一下全部的口袋呢？），一边思索着。他已经很久没有这样长时间思考过了，或者，不，不如说他已经很久没有这样刻意地思考过了。

一切都在奎若计划之中。

奎若将会消失，他早就不应该存在于世上了。他应该与其他曾经侍奉她的虫子们一样，去和他的女士重逢，就像一件毫无感情的工具，使命的终结也象征着存在的终结。里姆将会挖掘出夫人的成就，并将其留存于他的商店之中。奎若则会回到档案馆——他旅途的起点。

眼下棘手的部分是得到里姆的理解，可是里姆从来都不会理解。让奎若陷入最终的沉眠其实是一种仁慈，而非悲剧——里姆无法理解这一点。（里姆不再折腾睡袋，而是开始将成堆的笔记本塞进袋子里，他放了太多的东西，哪怕只是在背上背一个小时都会受不了，更别提长达几天的跋涉了。老天啊。）问题在于，他要如何超越坟墓的桎梏，向招待他的这位主人赔罪。

先前，奎若在还没有走进蓝湖的湖水之中时，他故意留下了一个标志。一部分的原因是出于他诚恳的信念——死者不应该承受武器的负担，但更大程度上，是为了给骑士留下一点小小的恩惠。比起消失得无影无踪，骨钉能说明奎若是自愿离开的。无论奎若此刻身处何方，那都是他决意要去的地方。奎若曾十分确信——现在也十分确信——如果骑士得知奎若是自行了断的，它会更容易感到安宁。

对于里姆而言，专门留下的标志近乎一个等待解开的谜题，而所有的线索都将指向一个结果——显然正是里姆之前一直努力回避的结果。奎若不希望让里姆感到失败。从更大的程度来说，奎若不希望里姆怜悯他，因为这一结果曾是也依然是他的选择。因此，与其专门留下刻意的痕迹，奎若会故意将一切营造得像是意外。

也许，是一块松脱的砖块。砖块上清晰地留着奎若的抓痕，说明他曾挣扎着试图抓住水箱的边缘。酸液池底的一柄骨钉，是与他一起沉到底部的。一些迹象，代表着有人失足摔进了酸液中，而尸体和证据都会消溶；哪怕是最有经验的旅行者，都会因为一瞬的恍惚而消失无踪。

奎若还不至于那么天真，以为里姆丝毫不会为此感到悔恨。但都会过去的。只要时间推移，他就会意识到这是最好的结果。说到底，奎若只是里姆商店中可有可无的一部分，是一件没有故事可讲的文物。与其给文物搜寻者留下虚无缥缈的希望，或者根本什么都不留下，倒不如给他一个无可动摇的谎言。是啊，给文物搜寻者留下一个没有线索的谜题，一个没有明确答案的问题，还有什么能比这更糟呢？

奎若只能想到一件更糟的事情。那就是继续存在于里姆的商店中，毫无建树，毫无存在，无聊且无用地日渐腐烂。不管里姆怎么说，现在的奎若只能是一个负担，他只要还活着就只能是一个负担，因为他已经没有任何可以付出的东西了。他的目标已经完满。他向莫诺蒙履行了两次职责，而她现在已经彻底离开这个世界了。比断了一条腿的鹿角虫还要糟糕，奎若是一只没有鹿角虫道可以奔跑的鹿角虫。至此，他确实、确实无法再为任何人做任何事了。

只要他将档案馆托付给目前还活着的、唯一能欣赏档案馆价值的虫子，一切就都要结束了。再没有什么东西能够献给他人了。

奎若几乎能尝到自己即将获得的慰藉，他终于能够摆脱圣巢的凝固空气压在他身上的重量了。

彻底地卸去负担，死者有这样的权利。

里姆踌躇不定地选着自己需要和不需要的东西。在物资过剩和物资不足间，他犯了前者的错误，用太多的东西压弯他可怜的老骨头。奎若已经能看出，里姆会忘记真正不可或缺的东西。虽然这段旅程只会持续一两天，但奎若不相信里姆已经做好了走出大门而不带一把刷子的准备。等到早晨他就会后悔了，尤其是在地板上睡过一觉之后。泥土会钻进你外壳的缝隙，在最初的清晨，这只会带来几乎无法察觉的小小不爽，而只要经过几个小时，摩擦的感受便会让人要死要活。奎若回忆起那段艰苦的日子，竟有些怀念。他没有带刷子，于是荒地的尘土便沾得到处都是。

现在回想，那一定是在他旅途的开端。呼啸悬崖在他身后，无边无际的平原在他眼前。当时奎若只有一个念头，就是将一只脚放到另一只脚前，直到他的双腿无法再让他迈出半步。

“你确定你还能再找到档案馆吗？”里姆心不在焉地问。

_哪怕蒙上眼睛都能。我可以挖掉自己的眼睛，捅穿自己的耳膜，让自己漫无目的地流浪，而档案馆依旧能将我引回它的厅堂之中。它被刻在了骨钉上，也被刻在了我身上。_

奎若说他确定。

里姆眯眼看他：“不会再神游天外了？”

不，他不会。

里姆珠子般的眼睛没有变得柔和，但他却显得有些许泄气。“对我们来说，新鲜空气有好处。”里姆说，但奎若确信里姆真正想说的是 _对你来说，新鲜空气有好处_ ，因为里姆接话的速度太快了：“我应该带两个放大镜，还是四个？”

奎若拼命克制住自己想笑的冲动。所有旅行者都曾经是外行人。里姆很快就会频繁地踏上这段旅途，就像奎若曾经历的那样，经验将会成为耐心教导里姆的教师。而奎若不会是他身侧的导师，因为面对圣巢，无人能自称导师。里姆将会独自摸透档案馆以及通往档案馆的旅程。奎若确实给里姆留下了一处待人发掘的知识宝库，他知道，里姆是最适合卸去奎若肩头重任的人。

“我要带四个，实地考察需要精确的细节！至少我是这样听说的。”

奎若本可以纠正他。嗯，并不是说精确的细节不重要，它确实重要。但是对档案馆的初步考察应当有所局限，它只能是初步的考察。奎若看见里姆犯了相同的错误，他试图将整间书房都带到路上。

并不是与他的旅行经历相同，而是—— _“夫人，拜托了，这只是简单的一日游——_

_“这套设备的每一个部件都至关重要，我亲爱的学生。”_

_“原谅我的失礼，教师莫诺蒙，但我们难道不能用瓶子装一瓶蓝湖的水，然后把它带回来吗？究竟是出于什么理由，我们才必须带上一整套化学分析仪器——_

——某些更古旧、更难把握的东西。

当里姆独自一人，身边环绕着他所热爱的研究内容时，他会明白的。将档案馆留给里姆照料，这是留滞太久的鬼魂所能想出的最好主意。奎若的双手搭在骨钉上，感受到它挂在自己身侧的重量，骨钉的刃上刻满了教师的指令。

 _很快，我就不用再背负这些东西了。_ 奎若思索着，他感到一阵欣慰，犹如蓝湖湖水一样纯净、甜美。

_他外壳中的石头很沉重。饱经磨损、十分光滑，当他伸手去捡更多石头时，他都能感受到它们正在向下坠着——这已经超出必要的量了。说到底，奎若从来没有学会游泳。又一块拼图完美地嵌入了空位，又一个谜团被解开了。_

_他注定死在这里。_

_在几步远的地方，有脚步落在了沙地上。奎若定住了。是被感染的躯壳游荡到了沙滩上吗？如果真是躯壳，那奎若不会容许它夺走自己性命的。他已经完成了那么多事情，这样的死法是令人厌恶的。_

_但脚步停下了，奎若抬起头。他遇上的双眼不属于躯壳，而属于一只虫子。这虫子长着相当惊人的胡子，一边肩膀上搭着鱼竿，脸上的表情说明他完全知道奎若在干什么。_

里姆将拉绳拽紧。“那么，准备好出发了？”里姆问。

_“啊。”奎若说，因为他不知还能说什么。_

_“你在干什么。”里姆说，眯起的双眼看向奎若手中的石头。_

奎若点了点头。

_奎若究竟能从哪里开始解释呢？解释说里姆所见的情形是十分正确、正常的？你要如何告诉一个陌生人说，不，完全没事的，我就该在此时此地死去，请回吧，改天再来钓鱼？_

“好吧，那就来吧。”里姆说道，一如既往的不耐烦。奎若悄无声息地从地上拿起背包。 _无论是关于他自己还是关于他外壳中的那些石头，奎若都无法给出一个能够被理解的解释。蓝湖不是一个容得下解释的地方。他没有解释，但也没有反驳。_ 不发一言，没有回头，他将文物搜寻者的门关在自己身后，然后看向文物搜寻者本人，做好最后一次跟随里姆的准备。

_在蓝湖岸边与文物搜寻者面对面，脖子之下都塞满了石头，奎若仅仅脆弱了一瞬间。奎若允许里姆将自己从注定要完成的事情旁拖走。_

他不会再犯同样的错误了。

*

寂静。

商店的门铃响了。

寂静。

门被敲了一下。

寂静。

门开了。

光蝇的光线勾勒出一个小小的影子，阴沉地投射在木地板上。骑士站在打开的门缝中，空空如也的商店沉寂地经受着它同等空空如也的、沉寂的注视。桌面与文物架子散发着除尘掸子的气息，上千次脚步的摩擦使地板呈现出亲切的光滑，饱经风霜的椅子呻吟着，成套的工具愉快地介绍着一双匆忙却谨慎的手。

骑士的脚步轻柔得有如城市的阴影。它的披风没有拖到地上，却依然发出了低语。它绕房间一周。它又绕房间一周。它仔细查看后房，查看窗外，查看桌下。

这里没有人。

这里有些编织者之丝制成的纸张，上面布满了里姆的字迹。墨水以及浅淡的矿物质都深深浸入了编织者之丝中；并不新鲜；久远的文字。几个裂开的晶洞散落各处（有灵魂从裂口中渗出），依然有文物搜寻者的工具嵌在里面。文物搜寻者的碗碟冷冰冰地放在架子上，被擦得干净，回响着刀叉的声音。

整间店里都没有属于奎若的东西。

但在门旁的木头上，有一处深深的凹陷，陌生土壤的味道十分浓郁。（干燥。灵魂不足。）空气依然渴望移动到奎若曾经在的地方。空气不断填补，不断迂回，却没有逗留；骑士追寻而去，发现窗户玻璃上密布着千百次的凝视，反反复复，渴望又退却。

就在那，在窗户底下的地面上，有一块抹布。

被遗忘的味道。在匆忙中被留下。像是金属的味道。沾染了虫子的血液，但更主要是干净的金属。涂过油。（许多灵魂。古老的灵魂。）这血液曾在奎若骨钉上的雕纹中留下痕迹，雕纹是一种被颠倒排序的语言，无人能理解。

骑士把它捡了起来。

店里依然空空如也。

它伫立了一个世纪，又一个世纪，在等待的过程中，它不疲惫，不呼吸，不在意。但它觉得，奎若见到它像这样站在商店中央，也许会被吓一大跳，又或者等到奎若回来，他可能就会像平时那样坐下来，跟骑士聊天。于是，它缓慢地——双手依然握着布料——安坐在商店角落的一张沙发上，这里的阴影是最浓郁也最温暖的。第一天，它就是在这里发现了奎若，然后等着他从无比、无比漫长的梦中醒来。它待在这里，聆听耐心的雨声。它等着奎若从无比、无比漫长的旅程中归来。它十分确信，自己会再次见到奎若。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者注
> 
> 在第五章，我把森林之栖(Forest Roost)看错了，误译成冰霜之栖(Frost Roost)，直到这一章再次提到这个地名才意识到错误，特此声明。前文错误已纠正。
> 
> 这一章有些语句是曾经在前面章节出现过的，但不知为何有个别词汇偏差，也许是两位作者没有对接好。如果我发现了就会按照本章文字为准，没发现就直接套用前文翻译了。
> 
> 第六章里关于dealer的翻译，此章没有沿用。
> 
> 空窗了太久，我都怀疑自己能不能翻完了。万分感谢命和Whisky一直鞭策我把这章翻完，尤其感谢命随时回答我提出的各种奇怪翻译问题，还有Whisky帮我分担了其中一部分的翻译。能有鹿角虫同好协助，翻译起来心态真的好太多，让我再感动地流一会泪。


End file.
